Christian Grey, 50 sombras y luces
by adriarsento
Summary: La trilogía cambiada desde la entrevista de Anastasia a Christian. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a E.L.James, hay nuevos inventados por mi. Que la disfruten
1. Capitulo 1

Estoy sentado en la habitación del hotel y me siento intranquilo. Sí, Welch hizo lo que le pedí. Sí, tengo una carpeta con todos los datos de la hermosa srita Steele que he leído al menos cuatro veces desde que me lo entregó. Y aun así me siento intranquilo. El azul de sus ojos me ha estado persiguiendo en sueños, durante los cuatro días posteriores a su entrevista. He pasado por Clayton's y no la he visto por la vidriera cosa que me puso furioso. Y ahora cuando debería estar trabajando en fusiones y arreglando cosas, me encuentro con la vista perdida en el cielo de Portland, no sé por qué diablos he venido hasta aquí

"has venido a verla Grey, la srita Steele te intriga"

Y diablos que es muy cierto. Golpean la puerta por lo que asumo que es Taylor. Digo que pasen y por supuesto que es él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Andrea, quiere hablar con usted- suspiro molesto y tomo el celular

-Andrea…

-Siento molestarlo sr Grey pero la srita Kavanag ha llamado a Relaciones Públicas con referencia a la entrevista que le hizo la srita Steele- sonrío cuando escucho su nombre y me siento

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno al parecer, la srita Kavanag estuvo preguntando si podría hacerle unas fotos ya que no tiene ninguna suya y las pocas que consigue no son de muy buena calidad

-Ya veo… pásame el celular de la srita Kavanag- anoto el número- ¿es eso todo?

-Si señor- me gustan esas palabras- ¿Qué le digo a la srita Kavanag?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo

-De acuerdo… ¿le llegaron los mails que le envié?

-Si, cuando se complique algo te aviso… hasta luego

-Hasta luego sr Grey- corto y ahora tengo que pensar… tengo que ver como consigo ver de nuevo a la deliciosa srita Steele… me quede en Portland no solo por ella, el viernes que viene tengo que entregar los diplomas en la universidad de Vancouver. Y si no se da antes, el viernes que viene veré a Anastasia de cualquier forma. Y eso me da esperanza. Marco el número de la srita Kavanag

-¿hola?

-¿srita Kavanag?

-No, soy Anastasia ¿Quién habla?- su dulce voz de sirena hace que mis ojos se cierren y que me maree ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-Srita Steele, habla Christian Grey- silencio, ¿acaso se habrá ruborizado? Recuerdo que lo hacía con cada respuesta que le daba

-Sr… Grey… que sorpresa, vaya…

-¿Cómo esta srita Steele?

-Bien, con mucho por estudiar

-Ya veo… creo que mi asistente se equivocó de teléfono…

-Oh no, este es el celular de Kate… digo de la srita Kavanag solo que ella salió y se lo olvidó y bueno…

-Comprendo, supongo que usted no sabrá nada acerca de unas fotos que ella necesita

-Sí, creo que habló con alguien de su oficina para pedir otra cita con urgencia… al parecer a usted no le gusta ser fotografiado

-No es eso Anastasia, soy de salir poco…

-¿entonces podría hacerse las fotos?

-Todo depende

-¿de qué?

-No comprendo algo…

-¿Qué cosa Sr Grey?

-El trabajo es para ella, pero aquí está usted interesada en todo el asunto

-Kate es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla, y sé que le costó mucho conseguir la entrevista y cuando se enfermó se sentía muy mal por todo

-Usted fue un excelente reemplazo podría decir- no dice nada…

-Yo, la verdad que quiero volver a pedirle disculpas por mi última pregunta acerca de su vida amorosa…

-No hay problema, en fin ¿Cuándo cree que podamos hacerlo?

-¿es eso un sí?

-Aha…

-Yo no creo que Kate tenga problema, pero me imagino que usted debe estar muy ocupado- ni tanto nena

-Podría ser ¿esta noche? Estoy en el hotel Heathman y podría pedir prestado algún salón si le parece

-¡claro!- ¿noto… entusiasmo en su voz? Ojalá no me haya confundido

-Perfecto… ¿tiene para anotar mi celular? Le pido que cualquier inconveniente se comunique conmigo, ¿le parece juntarnos a las 20 así luego comemos algo?- y cuando digo "comemos" me refiero a ti y a mi nena

-No se preocupe ni bien llegue Kate le aviso que se comunique con usted si surge algo

-No Anastasia, quiero que usted se comunique conmigo

-¿yo? Pero…

-Usted me hizo la entrevista y estoy hablando con usted por el tema de las fotos… corresponde que usted lo haga

-Eh…

-No voy a hacer las fotos si usted no viene…

-Claro, claro, yo me comunico con usted para confirmar ¿le parece bien así?

-Definitivamente… buen día srita Steele… espero su confirmación

-Adiós Sr Grey-

Cuando corto la comunicación sonrío satisfecho, me las arregle para ver a Anastasia. Por supuesto que cuando Taylor pide un salón para las fotografías acceden sin chistar. Definitivamente tener dinero hace todo más sencillo.

ANASTASIA

Cuando finalmente Kate regresa le cuento todo

-Es que sencillamente no lo puedo creer Ana

-Bueno, ahora hay que arreglar todo… ¿puede ir Sam para las fotografías?

-No, él no está ¡diablos! Tengo que conseguir un fotógrafo como sea…

-¿y si se lo pides a José?

-Claro, José, el tendrá que salvarme

-Kate…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Él dijo que yo tenía que ir… que sino no haría las fotos, no entiendo porque me pidió eso- Kate abre la boca y la deja como un buzón abierto

-Te dije que le gustaste

-No seas infantil

-¿infantil? Por favor, Christian Grey te dio su celular y te pidió que estés presente en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo… le gustas

-O quizás quiera hacerme pasar la misma vergüenza que pasó él cuando le pregunte si era gay- Kate tuerce el gesto

-Ana, no lo olvidaste

-No, y creo que él tampoco

-Bueno, tienes que venir definitivamente… yo hablo con José, ¿podrías llamar al hotel y preguntar a qué hora podemos llegar para armar todo?- asiento. Un rato después la camioneta de José con todos sus equipos y con JJ está en la puerta de nuestra casa

-¡te debo la vida!- le grita Kate a José y lo abraza

-¿Christian Grey? ¿EL Christian Grey que supongo?

-Aunque no lo puedas creer ¡sí!

-Tú sí que no sabes perder el tiempo Kate

-No me mires a mi… todo el mérito es de Ana- la miro con enojo- ¿Qué me miras así? Él está más que interesado en ti, no lo niegues

-Hola lindura- me dice José mientras me abraza

-Hola, no le hagas caso a la tonta esa- señalo a Kate con mala cara

-No sería raro que le resultes interesante… eres muy bonita Ana- suspiro

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? Ese hombre debe tener una fila de dos cuadras de mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo y seguramente duerme con una cada día de la semana… si me siguen molestando con eso, no voy nada

-¡ah no! Te dijo que si tú no ibas las fotos no se hacían así que ni lo sueñes Steele- le saco la lengua y me voy al baño. Mi pelo esta imposible. Me hago una cola de caballo y me paso la planchita en el flequillo. No puedo negar que ver a Christian de nuevo me pone nerviosa. Desde la entrevista no he dejado de pensar en él ni he dejado de soñar con sus hermosos ojos grises. Y su boca… suspiro… ¿Qué te ocurre Anastasia? me pregunto. Sacudo la cabeza y me doy una mirada, zapatillas Convers, mi jean favorito, una remera un poco ajustada… sí, creo que estoy más que bien. Cuando llegamos y nos hacen pasar al lugar miro todo con admiración. Es un salón precioso y JJ y José comienzan a ordenar todo mientras Kate pide un poco de queso y algunas gaseosas. Yo ayudo corriendo cosas. Y cuando tenemos todo listo, sólo nos quedan esperar que sean las 20 y que el Sr Grey baje

CHRISTIAN

Quisiera que alguien me explique en este mismo momento por qué diablos estoy tan nervioso. Son solo unas cuantas fotos y listo. Pero yo sé que pasa "es ella, Anastasia" ella me pone nervioso como nunca me ha pasado antes. Y no puedo permitir eso, yo soy un Dominante por Dios. Yo pongo nerviosas a las mujeres, no ellas a mi… ¿dónde se ha visto que pierda el control por una bonita morena? Pero sé, sé que ella tiene algo distinto. Lo supe cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron por primera vez y su mirada me traspasó como una flecha ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo oscura que es mi alma, si es que tengo una? Sacudo la cabeza y Taylor entra justo en ese momento

-Ya llegaron todos Sr Grey

-¿la srita Steele está presente?

-Si señor

-Perfecto- me abrocho el saco- puedes quedarte afuera del salón solo por si acaso.

-De acuerdo señor

Cuando llegamos, la amplia puerta del salón esta entreabierta y escucho voces y risas. Tengo que pensar que Anastasia y Kate Kavanag son jóvenes y están por terminar sus estudios dentro de muy poco. Abro la puerta y la observo, mis ojos son sólo para ella. Esta preciosa, muy informal, de jeans ajustado, remera y zapatillas, sexy… increíblemente sexy

-Sr Grey, soy Kate Kavanag- la srita Kavanag, rubia y de ojos verdes, de belleza clásica pero nada atractiva para mí me alarga la mano- es un gusto conocerlo finalmente

-Srita Kavanag, lo mismo digo ¿se recuperó bien?

-Oh si muchas gracias, este es JJ- me dice señalando a un muchacho bastante joven- y este de aquí es nuestro fotógrafo estrella José Rodríguez- dice abrazando a otro hombre fornido y morocho. Saludo a los dos con un apretón de manos

-Y a Ana ya la conoce ¿verdad?- mis ojos se posan en los hermosos ojos azules de la srita Steele, la noto nerviosa cuando me acerco y eso me encanta

-Srita Steele, un placer volver a verla- le digo mientras beso sus nudillos y siento el temblor de su mano… ella está afectada por mi… me encanta

-Sr Grey, lo mismo digo- me sonríe y yo le regalo mi media sonrisa y ella ¡oh sí! se sonroja... me encanta cuando eso ocurre

Lo siguiente que se es que estoy posando como un tonto mientras noto las miraditas que se lanzan Anastasia y ese fotógrafo, ¿habrá algo entre ellos, hubo algo entre ellos? Tengo que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no ir hasta él y darle unos cuantos golpes y ubicarlo ¿pero qué derecho tendría? Anastasia es una chica libre y yo… no, ni siquiera me animo a pensarlo. Tan absorto estoy que no me doy cuenta que me fui del lugar en mi mente hasta que su suave voz me saca de la ensoñación en la que me encuentro

-¿Sr Grey?- pestañeo varias veces- ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí perdón me distraje un poco, solo eso

-De igual forma ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos- interrumpe Kate Kavanag

-Me alegro- me acerco a Anastasia mientras comienzan a recoger los equipos de fotografía- ¿se queda a cenar conmigo?

-Eh, yo… no puedo, me voy con Kate

-Puede quedarse ella también- abre los ojos… yo siempre tengo un plan srita Steele no se preocupe.

-Le voy a preguntar- asiento, tiene que decir que sí, las miro y Kate me dirige una mirada sorprendida y le responde algo que no sé muy bien que es

-No hay problema- me dice Anastasia regalándome una sonrisa

-Perfecto, las espero en el salón comedor en ¿15 minutos?

-Claro, ahí vamos a estar- salgo del salón sintiéndome un triunfador. Y sé a quién llamar para ayudarme con la pesada de Kate. Por suerte Elliot está en Portland y me dice que llegará en cinco minutos al hotel

-¡Christian Grey no puedo creerlo! ¿una doble cita?

-Shhhh no hace falta que grites- lo tomo del brazo, cuando quiere es tan escandaloso

-¿Quiénes son las nenas?

-Escúchame bien Elliot, tu siempre dijiste que yo podía confiar en ti y voy a hacerlo a pesar de que soy demasiado controlador para eso- asiente y se ríe- conocí a Anastasia hace cuatro días y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me atrae demasiado y quiero que esta noche sea especial. Esta con su amiga, Kate, vinieron juntas en el coche de ella por eso no puedo quedarme solo con Anastasia, así que trata en lo posible de que Kate no sea muy molesta y no preguntes nada más- en ese momento veo a Kate y a Anastasia entrando al lugar

-Vamos- tomo del hombro a mi hermano y lo hago caminar. Suspiro cuando miro como Elliot dirige su mirada a Kate, es como le gustan a él. Jóvenes, rubias, voluptuosas

-Anastasia, Katherine él es mi hermano Elliot Grey- Elliot besa la mano de las dos y los cuatro nos dirigimos al comedor. Nos ubican cerca de la ventana por lo que la vista es sencillamente espectacular

-Que buena ubicación- comenta Kate

-Pertenecer tiene sus privilegios- le responde Elliot mientras le guiña un ojo y ella sonríe, dios mío, esta noche Kate lo va a tener en su cama… Kate se sienta al lado de Elliot y veo que Anastasia sentada al lado mío no dice nada

-¿Qué les gustaría comer?- les pregunto mirándolas a los ojos a las dos

-Yo quisiera carne asada- me responde Kate

-¿Anastasia?

-Eh, sí, creo que la carne asada sería genial

-Carne asada para los cuatro hermanito- el camarero toma la orden pero no pedimos vino, Kate tiene que manejar y yo no puedo permitir que se lleve a Anastasia con alcohol en su sangre. Veo las miradas que se cruzan Kate y Elliot durante la cena. Como para terminar la conquista él hace traer mousse de chocolate que le da en la boca poco a poco mientras ella se relame. Menuda imagen. Me limpio la boca y le extiendo a Anastasia la mano

-Vamos, acá estamos de sobra y el ambiente se está tornando caluroso- ella se ruboriza pero me hace caso. Kate y Elliot sonríen ante mi comentario. No suelto su mano, es pequeña pero nuestros dedos entrelazados se sienten bien… quizás demasiado bien. La noche no está muy fresca por lo que hago que traigan unas copas de vino blanco para disfrutar de la vista

-Me gustaría saber porque te sonrojas tan seguido- la miro y si, vuelve a hacerlo

-No tengo una explicación para eso, ocurre de forma involuntaria

-Menuda escenita entre tu amiga y mi hermano

-Kate es así de fresca y se lanza sin importarle mucho el qué dirán

-¿tú no?

-No, yo soy más tímida

-Diría más bien que eres súper tímida

-Supongo… ¿ya no vamos a tratarnos más de usted?

-No, después de una cena, tratarse de tú es mucho más sencillo ¿no te parece Anastasia?- su nombre se desliza en mi lengua

-Creo que si Christian…

-Bueno entonces cuéntame ¿Cuándo son los exámenes finales?

-El miércoles…

-Ah o sea que ese día hay salida de festejo

-Sí, con Kate y un par de amigos ya quedamos en ir a tomar algo todos juntos

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?- me mira sorprendida pero ¿contenta?

-Si claro… no creo que haya problema…

-¿te gustaría que yo fuera?- retuerce las manos y me acerco un poco más

-A mí me gustaría ir por verte de nuevo… y me gustaría saber si a ti te gustaría verme de nuevo

-Si- apenas puedo oír su voz

-¿sí? ¿te gustaría volver a verme Anastasia?

-Si Christian me gustaría volver a verte- me dice con la voz temblorosa. La miro fijo y sus pupilas se dilatan, no sé si por miedo o deseo. Yo estoy deseando besarla ahora mismo. Ella se muerde el labio ¡madre de dios, es jodidamente sexy ese gesto! Respiro entrecortado y me acerco un poco más. La tengo a escasos milímetros mío

-Ese gesto es muy sexy

-¿Qué gesto?- me dice con voz ronca… ella me desea que diablos

-Morderte el labio- noto que su respiración es entrecortada también

-No me di cuenta- tomo su mentón con mi mano y alzo su rostro. Ella me mira silenciosa. Apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos y la beso. Es un beso raro, distinto, ¿frágil, dulce, inocente? Ella sabe de maravilla y mi lengua por fin la invade. Meto mis dedos en su cabello y la acerco más. Siento su mano en mi cuello y como lentamente sus dedos se pierden en mi cabeza y me acercan también. Es un beso maravilloso. ¡MOMENTO, ALARMA GREY! Tú no eres de flores y corazones ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si la quieres, tiene que ser en tu cuarto de juegos, desnuda, encadenada, lista para recibir su castigo y para follarla las veces que tú quieras y necesites… me aparto un poco. Anastasia toma un poco de aire y me acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos temblorosos

-Christian…

-Me deje llevar… fue muy inapropiado de mi parte… lo siento- ella me mira desconcertada

-Me ha gustado mucho- sonrío

-¿de verdad? Pensé que te ibas a molestar

-No, de hecho- vuelve a acariciarme la mejilla y posa sus carnosos labios contra los míos. La tomo de su cintura y suavemente la acerco un poco más a mí. La aprieto contra mi pecho. Sus manos rodean mi cuello. Se siente bien. Su beso se siente bien. En estos momentos lo único que pienso mientras nos besamos es que tengo que encontrar la forma de mostrarle a Anastasia mi mundo y lo que me gusta. Seguramente saldrá corriendo pero al menos hoy quiero disfrutar de este beso suave y profundo que me está dando. Me tira un poco del pelo y yo muerdo un poco su labio. Gime en mi boca. Oh nena no, no podré detenerme si lo haces de nuevo

-Anastasia… si no me detengo ahora no voy a parar hasta tenerte desnuda y estar dentro tuyo- ella se separa y me mira ¿con horror? ¿dije algo de malo? Seguramente estar en un patio lleno de gente que nos pueda ver mientras follamos duro no sea una buena idea. Se vuelve a sonrojar. Le sonrío para que no sienta abrumada por mi declaración. Ella me mira y me sonríe también. Parece un poco más tranquila

-¡ahí están!- grita Elliot

-Ana ¿nos vamos?

-Si, vamos- ella me mira y me sonríe- hasta pronto Christian

-Hasta pronto Anastasia…- veo que Elliot toma a Kate de la mano y le sonríe- Anastasia… un segundo- la llamo

-Te espero en el auto- le dice Kate y se aleja con Elliot

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ellos se van a acostar…- baja la cabeza y se sonroja, por dios, ¿es que no se dio cuenta?

-Puedo ir con ellos y quedarme en lo de otra amiga… no te preocupes, gracias- se acerca y me da un pequeño beso suave, es muy dulce y la veo alejarse. Me siento totalmente sobrepasado por Anastasia. ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? Yo necesito una sumisa, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. El amor me está vedado desde niño, nadie puede quererme porque soy un maldito pervertido. Me gusta golpear a pequeñas morenas y follarlas hasta cansarme. Esa es mi vida, eso es lo que soy. No hay tiempo para romance y poesías. Me paso la mano por el pelo sintiéndome frustrado… pero Anastasia… ella…

-Sr Grey- alzo la vista y lo veo a Taylor

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Me imagino que querrá saber que la srita Steele está en el lobby del hotel haciendo averiguaciones para conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche aquí

-¿ella está todavía aquí? Pensé que se fue con Elliot y Katherine

-No señor, averiguo los precios pero aparentemente no tiene tanto dinero por lo que hizo que le pidieran un taxi que todavía está esperando

-Gracias Taylor- corro hacia el lobby esperando que todavía no se haya ido. Está sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Anastasia…

-Christian- se para… es hermosa, no puedo negarlo. La deseo, la quiero en mi cama ahora mismo

-Pensé que te había ido

-No, yo, me di cuenta que tenías razón por lo que les dije que se fueran, y bueno averigüé cuanto salen los cuartos y no me alcanza así que pedí un taxi pero están con mucho trabajo al parecer

-Ven, vamos…

-¿a dónde?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo

-Yo… no, gracias, es muy amable de tu parte

-No voy a tocarte Anastasia, solo quiero que duermas cómoda y sin gritos molestos, porque déjame decirte que Elliot es muy ruidoso cuando folla- vuelve a ruborizarse, soy un animal-

-Perdón por mi vocabulario

-No hay problema

-Si, lo hay, te ruborizaste y no está bien que hable así con una dama… vamos- tomo su mano y tiro de ella. Cuando abro la puerta Anastasia tiene cara de asombro, sí la habitación es muy grande.

-Puedo arreglarme aquí- dice señalándome el sillón blanco grande

-No, tú vas a dormir allá- le digo mientras señalo la puerta de la habitación. Ella camina hasta ahí y la abre

-Es… enorme…

-Ponte cómoda… es toda tuya- le sonrío

-Pero… ¿y tú donde vas a dormir?

-En el sillón

-No es justo…

-Que va… además no soy de dormir mucho te lo aseguro- ella vuelve a retorcer sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre Anastasia?

-Me gustaría que me dijeras Ana

-De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-No tengo pijama…

-Claro… um. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer- me dirijo al pequeño bolso que tengo y saco una remera y un bóxer ajustado… supongo que está bien para ella, con lo pequeña que es, seguramente le quedará grande. Le muestro las dos prendas y ella se sonroja… puedo acostumbrarme a eso…

-No te sonrojes, creo que te quedarán grandes

-Gracias- los toma y va hasta el baño del cuarto. La sigo con la mirada… es tan hermosa y ese beso, esos besos que nos dimos. Me doy cuenta que me tira el pantalón. "Ubícate Grey, la puedes asustar" pienso para mis adentros y me cambio rápidamente antes de que Ana, salga del baño. Creo que está más que bien con el pantalón gris de pijama… me coloco una musculosa tapando mis recuerdos del pasado. Me quedo boquiabierto cuando la veo salir. Si tiene puesto mi bóxer apenas se le nota por la longitud de sus hermosas piernas. No tiene marca de sostén… santo dios, se me seca la boca

-¿estas cómoda?

-Si, gracias por prestarme tu ropa…

-No hay problema…

-¿ya te vas a dormir?

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Me gustaría beber una taza de té

-Claro, ¿alguna marca en especial?

-TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST con la bolsa afuera si no te molesta

-Claro que no, ahora lo pido- me alejo hasta el teléfono y pido su té, un café para mí y algunos chocolates. Quiero tentar a la srita Steele hasta que me pida, me ruegue que la folle duro como me gusta. El servicio al cuarto no tarda nada. Lo colocan todo en la mesa mientras Ana está mirando Portland desde la ventana

-Ana ya tengo tu té- ella se da vuelta y me sonríe. Le da solo algunas sumergidas a la bolsa de té y luego lo endulza. La miro serio. Ella se da cuenta de los chocolates

-¿y esto?

-Ah, supongo que una atención del hotel ¿no te gustan los chocolates?

-Si pero trato de no comprarlos porque podría engordar hasta límites insospechados

-¿Tú? ¿engordar? No hagas chistes, apenas comes…

-No sé porque dices eso…

-En la cena apenas terminaste tu plato cuando nosotros tres estábamos repitiendo la porción

-Lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?

-Estaba un poco nerviosa…

-¿a causa de qué?

-A causa tuya

-¿mía?

-Eres muy intimidante- odio esa palabra, la odio

-¿intimidante?

-No lo tomes a mal

-No eres la primera que me lo dice, pero la verdad que estoy bastante harto de esa palabrita

-¿sonríes? Digo mostrando todos los dientes- le sonrío y le muestro mis dientes. Ella lanza una carcajada y yo la sigo

-No me hagas esto- la miro con auténtico deseo. Ella le da un sorbo al té y toma un chocolate y se lo lleva a la boca… sexy nena

-Como envidio a ese chocolate… me encantaría estar en tu boca ahora, todo derretido- Ella lanza un suspiro por su nariz y vuelve a morderse el labio

-Anastasia, estamos solos en una habitación inmensa, hay una cama de dos plazas cerca y tú estás mordiéndote el labio… no tientes a la suerte

-¿tendría algo de malo querer tentarla?- abro los ojos… srita Steele no la consideraba tan lanzada

-¿no era que eras tímida?

-Yo… cuando estoy contigo no sé qué me ocurre- agacho la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos dado que como casi siempre se ha sonrojado y evita mi mirada

-¿Cómo que no sabes que te ocurre?

-Tonterías mías…

-Cuéntamelas

-No quiero… me da pena- me acerco y paso mi mano por su hombro

-¿si te doy un beso, me lo cuentas?- ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules y pestañea varias veces. No lo pienso y la beso. Siento sus manos en mi cabello y las mías van derecho a sus pechos. Ana se aparta y se para… oficialmente no entiendo a las mujeres, especialmente a la que está jadeando sin respirar a un par de metros mío

-¿Qué ocurre, porque te alejas de esa manera?

-Yo…-apenas balbucea, entonces me acerco y tomo sus manos y las coloco en mis caderas y pongo las mías en las suyas

-¿no quieres acostarte conmigo Ana?

-Christian…

-Dime

-Soy virgen- ¿Cómo?


	2. Capitulo 2

-Lo siento… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Soy virgen

¡Por todos los cielos! Ella enrojece más que un tomate maduro y yo me quedo mirándola no pudiendo creer lo que me acaba de decir ¿virgen? ¿Con 21 años? El mundo está loco o yo hace demasiado que no hago esto de las citas ¿virgen? ¿He escuchado bien?

-Por favor, di algo, no te quedes callado- casi me suplica

-Perdona es que yo no lo puedo creer ¿me has dicho que eres virgen?

-Si Christian- está molesta

-¿Dónde diablos te criaste? ¿en un convento?

-¡Christian!

-Lo siento pero no puedo concebir que siendo tan hermosa no te hayas acostado con alguien a esta altura de tu vida- se vuelve a ruborizar pero esta vez del rosa que tanto me gusta… es virgen y yo tenía la estúpida idea de que podía convertirla en mi sumisa. Parece que el destino no se cansa de hacerme bromas demasiado pesadas. Ya me parecía raro que todo estuviera tan bien

-Gracias…

-¿Por decir la verdad?- le respondo

-Si…

-Ana yo no puedo creerlo ¿Para quién te estás guardando?

-Quizás… para ti- cierro los ojos y niego. La suelto y me doy vuelta

-No Ana, yo no soy bueno para ti y mucho menos para que tú me tengas de esa manera, tú te mereces alguien más digno de ti… alguien bueno y cuidadoso y no alguien como yo

-¿De qué hablas?

-De eso… que tienes que esperar al correcto y puedo asegurarte que ese no soy yo

-Christian-

-Escucha, me encantas, te deseo pero no Ana, no puedo hacerte esto, de verdad, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Lo digo enserio, eres una mujer maravillosa y yo no te quiero echar a perder

-¿Echar a perder?- me pregunta consternada- ¿Cómo harías eso?

-No tiene importancia porque no lo haré… mejor vamos a dormir y olvidemos esto

-No quiero

-Ana no voy a acostarme contigo… entiéndelo- veo la furia y la decepción en sus ojos. Corre al cuarto y de un portazo da por terminada la charla. ¡Diablos! Me refriego los ojos cuando me despierto sobresaltado por mi pesadilla. Por suerte no grite, despertaría a la extraña criatura que está durmiendo en mi cama. Abro la puerta muy despacio y la observo. Su pelo cubre la almohada mientras su respiración es pausada. Se ve hermosa… virgen… que alguien me diga cuales son las posibilidades. Me gusta verla dormir. Luce tan tranquila y serena. Y su boca, como me gustaría besarla de nuevo, pero no… ella es pura y decente y tú no la mereces. Me quedo un rato largo observando como duerme y sin darme cuenta yo también me vuelvo a quedar dormido. Siento unos besos en mi frente y me sobresalto. La veo a Ana

-¿Qué haces?

-Buen día para ti también Christian…

-Lo siento, buen día Ana ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve

-¿Es sábado verdad?

-Si…

-¿Te duchaste?

-Recién y pedí el desayuno, espero que no te moleste mi impertinencia

-Claro que no

-¿Qué haces en este incómodo sillón?

-Te miraba dormir y me quede dormido también…

-Hubiera preferido que durmieras conmigo

-Que graciosa…- no me da tiempo de nada cuando me besa de forma apasionada. Abrazo su espalda y la traigo hacia mi pecho. Tomo su cabello y tiro para besarla mejor. Su lengua juega en mi boca. Mi erección comienza a crecer en mi pantalón pijama y siento su respiración entrecortada… tengo que detenerme… pero no quiero.

-Ana, por favor- ella me mira y se quita mi remera y sus dos hermosos y perfectos pechos asoman. Son rosados con los pezones de un marrón claro. Dios mío apenas puedo respirar. Pongo mis manos en sus axilas y la levanto.

-¿No te gusto?- me pregunta

-Me encantas Ana, pero ya te lo dije… esto… no puede ocurrir entre nosotros

-¿Por qué?- me grita

-Porque no soy bueno para ti… yo no te convengo

-¿Por qué dices eso Christian?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, vamos a desayunar

-Se me pasó el hambre

-De acuerdo… yo si tengo que desayunar… permiso- cierro suavemente la puerta y camino hasta la mesa, me siento y miro con asco la comida… tendría que volver al cuarto y follarla duro así de una vez por todas se decepciona y me olvida pero no puedo, no puedo ser su primer hombre ¿Qué hace que no sale? Me acerco a la puerta y trato de escuchar si hay algún movimiento pero no consigo oír nada.

-¿Ana?- la veo tirada en la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, llorando. Definitivamente eres una gran mierda Grey

-Ana, cariño no llores por favor… no es lo que piensas- le acaricio la espalda- Ana por favor mírame…

-No puedo estoy muy avergonzada- le escucho sollozar

-No tienes por qué estarlo hermosa, no quiero que pienses que te rechacé porque no me gustas o porque no te deseo porque si me gustas y te deseo como jamás desee a otra mujer en mi vida, pero de verdad Ana, me importa tu bienestar y no vas a estar bien si te enteras de todo lo que en realidad soy… si te acuestas conmigo y luego lo descubres te vas a sentir mal y yo no quiero que te sientas de esa manera.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿acaso eres un narcotraficante o eres un asesino?

-No Ana

-¿Entonces que Christian?

-¡No puedo decírtelo, no lo sabe nadie y no quiero que tú lo sepas tampoco porque saldrás corriendo!- la furia mezclada con la frustración me hacen gritarle. No puedo con esto ahora… Ana se levanta y se va al baño y yo la dejo sola en el cuarto. Unos momentos después sale vestida como estaba ayer a la noche. Me pasa la remera y el bóxer

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad- la veo irse

-Espera… ¿no quieres desayunar?

-No- me responde sin darse vuelta

-Puedo llevarte hasta la casa de Katherine si quieres

-No, no quiero, voy a esperar un taxi

-No me cuesta nada… podría recoger a Elliot de paso…- me frunce los hombros. Odio también ese gesto de "haz lo que quieras que no me importa". Tomo mi chaqueta y se la coloco en los hombros. El trayecto es corto. Me apuro a abrirle la puerta. Ella prácticamente no me mira mientras abre la puerta. Kate y Elliot están a los arrumacos en un sillón bastante feo

-Buenos días- dice Ana y Kate baja del regazo de mi hermano que luce una sonrisa que ya me enferma

-Ana, buen día- la abraza- Christian

-Kate. Buen día ¿vienes o te quedas?- miro directamente a Elliot

-Voy contigo- tira a Kate sobre su pecho y la besa apasionadamente- nos vemos pronto nena- ella le sonríe, miro a Anastasia y me acerco. Le coloco un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós Ana

-Adiós Christian- y así con ese adiós que me duele en el pecho espero darle salida de mi vida a la encantadora srita Steele. Ya en la calle Elliot se despereza mientras le informo a Taylor de la situación y le pido que recoja todo en el hotel. Me vuelvo con Elliot a Seattle

-¿Cómo te fue con Ana? ¿Follaron mucho?

-Elliot

-Vamos Christian cuéntame. Nunca te he visto con una chica y Ana es preciosa

-Si lo es, pero lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo metido

-Kate y yo lo hicimos en cada lugar del departamento

-No lo dudo

-¿Estás de mal humor?

-Me he atrasado bastante con todo este asunto y el viernes tengo que volver a entregar los putos diplomas

-¿El viernes? ¿Ana no te invito a salir el miércoles con ellos?

-Si pero no voy a venir…

-Pero yo si… no quiero perder de vista a mi hermosa Kate

-Bien por ti

-Deja el sarcasmo Grey… ¿quisiste follarla y te dijo que no?

-Si

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad, ella me rechazo, evidentemente no soy su tipo

-Lo siento de veras

-Ya pasará supongo

Dejo a Elliot en su departamento y me voy al Escala. Estoy terriblemente frustrado. Rechazar a Ana fue terrible, lo único que deseaba era besar su piel, enterrarme en ella, y no pude. No pude porque ella es demasiado decente para mí. Abro el cuarto y me quedo mirando todo. Los bastones, las fustas, los látigos. La cruz, el banco de azotes, la gran cama, esto es lo que soy, un dominante, un amo… ella jamás lo comprendería. Jamás lo aceptaría. ¿Quién soy yo para hacer entrar a mi mundo de sombras a alguien tan puro e inocente como Anastasia? no soy tan hijo de puta… claro que no… soy un sádico pervertido pero con la gente a la que le gusta que lo sea y tengo su consentimiento por escrito. Necesito encontrar una nueva sumisa pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado frustrado para hacerlo yo. Le mando un mensaje a Elena a ver si ella puede hacerlo por mí y me dice que en cuanto la encuentre me va a avisar. Le pido que no sea antes del próximo fin de semana. El lunes y el martes trabajo hasta tarde. La tensión se ha ido acumulando al igual que el trabajo. Llego al Escala hecho polvo. ¿Qué hace Elliot aquí?

-Hermanito, te estaba esperando

-Hola ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a decirte algo

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a Portland mañana temprano

-Corrección, TU vas a Portland, yo mañana trabajo

-Christian no dejes que Ana te desanime… quizás lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió y quiere estar contigo mañana… vamos acompáñame

-No Elliot

-No puedes aceptar su rechazo

-Suficiente con el tema

-Hagamos algo, ven conmigo y quédate en el Heathman y yo tanteo el terreno

-No Elliot

-Vas a venir aunque no quieras, así tenga que llevarte a la rastra

-¿Vas a cortar el tema si digo que sí?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces sí

-Paso por ti a las 18 así no llegamos tan apurados

-¿A qué hora se reúnen?

-A las 22

-De acuerdo

Elliot no deja de parlotear durante todo el viaje. Me avisa que se va a buscar a Kate y a Anastasia. Me vuelve a preguntar si quiero ir y le vuelvo a decir que no. Que pesado puede ser a veces

ANASTASIA

Elliot viene por nosotras y Kate salta a sus brazos ni bien abro la puerta. Su beso es demasiado escandaloso por lo que salgo a la calle y los dejo a los dos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no sé nada de Christian y aunque me siento dolida por su rechazo, lo extraño y lo sueño demasiado para mi gusto.

Elliot me sorprende cuando me toma del brazo

-Felicitaciones por tu graduación Ana

-Gracias- le respondo mientras trato de sonreír. Tomamos un taxi, definitivamente nadie va a manejar esta noche. El lugar está lleno pero Kate tuvo la previsión de reservar una mesa y allá vamos. Están algunos de los muchachos de la revista donde hacía Kate sus trabajos y está José también con JJ. Pedimos bebidas y una jarra de margaritas. La noche transcurre tranquila cuando Elliot se sienta a mi lado

-¿Por qué rechazaste a Christian Ana? ¿te das una idea la cantidad de mujeres que quieren dormir con él?- lo miro extrañada ¿Qué yo rechacé a Christian? diablos seguramente eso fue lo que le dijo para que Elliot no lo molestara con sus preguntas como Kate lo hizo conmigo. Pienso en sus ojos grises y en su boca y lo extraño

-Estaba confundida… yo no soy muy abierta y comunicativa y a veces soy demasiado tímida

-Lo comprendo

-¿Está muy enojado?

-No está enojado… pero creo que te extraña…

-Yo también lo extraño

-Está en el Heathman

-¿De verdad?

- Aha… habitación 55- mi cabeza ya comienza a maquinar busco a Kate con la mirada

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-¿A dónde se fue Kate?

-Creo que al baño ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que me preste algo de dinero

-¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi?

-No quiero comprar algo para beber…

-Ve a pedirlo a la barra y que lo pongan en la cuenta nena, yo me encargo

-¿De verdad?

-Tu solo ve a festejar tu graduación con mi hermano- le guiño el ojo y salgo disparada a la barra y pido una botella de Bollinger Rosé. Paro un taxi y me voy al hotel. Cuando subo encuentro al tipo de seguridad que estuvo también el día que tomamos las fotos, Christian me lo presentó ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Srita Steele que sorpresa

-Hola Taylor… ¿Christian duerme?

-No lo creo…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro adelante

CHRISTIAN

Escucho golpes en la puerta… yo no pedí nada y Taylor generalmente entra sin golpear si tiene algo importante que decirme

-Adelante- grito

-Permiso- la veo a Ana asomarse por la puerta. Me paro inmediatamente

-Ana… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si claro pasa- veo que lleva las manos en la espalda y tiene la mirada demasiado brillosa

-¿Bebiste mucho?

-No, solo un par de cervezas y dos margaritas

-¿Cenaste antes de beber?

-¿Ray, eres tú?

-¿Quién es Ray?- pregunto tratando de controlarme

-Mi papá- suspiro aliviado

-No, no soy tu padre

-Pues actúas como él

-Solo me preocupo por ti… ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que yo te había rechazado?

-Ana

-¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabes que no es ni un poquito cierto?

-No sé porque lo hice, me salió en el momento en que me estaba aburriendo con tanta pregunta

-Eres un caballero

-No, no lo soy, ahora ¿Qué escondes?- me muestra su mano y en ella hay una botella de Bollinger Rosé.

-¿Celebramos mi graduación?

-¿No bebiste suficiente?

-Nop

-Anastasia…

-Vamos no arruines la noche, abre la botella y bebamos directamente del pico, esta frio y delicioso- tomo la botella y la destapo. Sin darme tiempo a nada Ana la toma y le da un sorbo directamente del pico. La miro sorprendido por ese acto tan espontáneo cuando me besa de forma sorpresiva. Puedo sentir en su boca el delicioso sabor del champagne.

-¿Sabroso verdad?- me pregunta cuando se aparta. Caminando torcido se sienta en el sofá y se saca los tacos que llevaba puestos. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, sirvo un vaso grande con agua y me acerco a ella

-Al menos si vas a seguir bebiendo toma un poco de agua- ella me mira y se toma el vaso con agua y luego bebe un poco de champagne

-¿Quieres?- le acerco el vaso donde le serví el agua y me lo llena.

-Brindemos por mi graduación y por toda la mierda del mundo- me río- ¿me encuentra graciosa Sr Grey?

-Solo un poco Srita Steele

-Pues yo lo encuentro condenadamente guapo- escupo la bebida y Ana se ríe. Es el sonido más hermoso que escuche hasta ahora. Al parecer esta tentada mientras yo busco una servilleta para secarme la boca

-Muy osado de su parte Srita Steele

-Es el alcohol el que habla…- me sonríe y se muerde el labio. Su mirada es más azul que nunca. Dios cuanto la deseo… me siento a su lado

-¿La estabas pasando bien?

-Si, hasta que Elliot me dijo el cuento que le contaste- ríe de nuevo

-No me digas

-¿Sabes? me dijo ¿Ana cómo pudiste rechazar a Christian cuando hay tantas mujeres que darían lo que fuera por acostase con él? Imagina mi sorpresa… mi cara de sorpresa… la sorpresa que tenía- se vuelve a reír- sorpresa… bonita palabra

-Estas muy mareada

-Nop

-Si… ven vamos a la cama…- se pasa la lengua por los labios y sus ojos se vuelven brillantes, más brillantes aún. _"solo voy a acostarte srita Steele, aunque qué más quisiera yo que desnudarte y follarte duro". _Me siento al borde de la cama y me quito los zapatos. Ana está cerca de mí con la botella de champagne en la mano. Esta muy linda hoy, lleva un pantalón negro ajustado, una musculosa brillante que deja una vista perfecta de sus pechos y un saco de hilo. Va descalza también. Se quita el saco y me mira y se vuelve a morder el labio. Lo que hace a continuación no lo puedo creer. Se tira un poco de champagne en los pechos. Sus pezones se ponen duros y se hacen notar a través de la tela de su ropa

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto mientras le quito la botella.

-Chupa- me dice mientras me los ofrece

-Anastasia…

-Christian…

-Vamos a sacarte esto- le quito la musculosa y voy a buscar una remera mía cuando toma mi mano y me la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos. Gime suavemente. No puedo, no puedo tentarme repito como un mantra para tratar de concentrarme y no perder el control. Cierro los ojos. Siento su respiración en mi oído

-Chupa Christian- la miro con los ojos llenos de deseo y me acerco un poco más. Le desabrocho el sujetador y tomo los dos pechos con mis manos. Los acaricio suavemente mientras ella me mira y se moja los labios. La beso con pasión. Mis dedos acarician sus pezones duros. Ella gime en mi boca y yo la beso más fuerte. Me separo un instante y pongo mi boca en uno de sus pechos y muerdo fuerte. Ana gime más alto.

-Christian… te deseo…- me alejo un poco. Ella me mira y yo vuelvo a acercarme. La abrazo y le beso el cuello y luego los labios de nuevo.

-Vamos a dormir Ana, no quiero hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas luego- me hace pucheros pero le hago que no con la mano. Se desabrocha el pantalón y solo vestida con una bombacha simple de algodón se acuesta en la cama. La miro mientras ella de desata el cabello. Sus pechos lucen espléndidos.

-No te vayas… ven a dormir conmigo

-Ana

-No hagamos nada, pero al menos acuéstate a mi lado Christian…- me quito el pantalón pero no la musculosa y me acuesto a su lado. Ella se acomoda en mi pecho y yo aspiro su cabello. Huele delicioso y por primera vez en años, duermo profundamente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Jueves en la mañana, siento ruidos y cosas que se caen. Entreabro los ojos y veo a Anastasia corriendo de un lado para otro. Me sorprende lo que hace por lo que me sonrío al verla

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?- ella me mira furiosa- ¿Qué pasa que me miras así?

-Tanto que te hiciste de rogar y me encuentro desnuda, abrazada a ti, y con el tiempo justo para ir a trabajar… y encima no recuerdo nada

-Anastasia… ¿podrías parar un segundo esta locura?- ella abre sus hermosos ojos azules y me mira

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Yo te voy a llevar a tu trabajo, tienes tiempo todavía y no, no hicimos nada, aunque srita Steele, debo reconocer que el tirarse champagne sobre tus deliciosos pechos para tentarme fue un show que no podré olvidar en mucho tiempo- le digo mientras paso mi lengua por los labios. Ella se desploma sobre la alfombra. No sé si reírme o asistirla. Oh mi dios está ruborizada de nuevo

-¿Yo hice eso?- me pregunta con un hilo de voz. Me levanto y me acerco a su lado.

-Si… y debo decirte dos cosas Ana

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero que nada, yo no tomo a mujeres bajo la influencia del alcohol y cuando llegaste estabas bastante "alegre" por así decirlo- se hace pequeña a mi lado

-Y segundo, teniendo en cuenta tu condición de virgen todavía, la verdad Ana, si nos hubiéramos acostado… no podrías caminar- abre la boca grande como un buzón mientras yo me le sonrío, le hago un giño y le extiendo la mano para que se pare

-Grosero- alcanza a decirme antes de que yo lance una carcajada. Taylor entra de golpe en la habitación y me mira desconcertado. Creo que no me río a menudo. Ana se termina de vestir y me pide que la deje en lo de Kate. Cuando llegamos, no me mira y se baja antes de que pueda abrirle la puerta. Tengo que correr para tomarla de la cintura y aspirar su exquisito aroma de nuevo.

-No tienes idea como te deseo Anastasia- muevo mi erección en su delicioso trasero para que se dé una idea y veo como se muerde el labio. Justo en ese momento la puta puerta se abre y aparece la srita Kavanag con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ana… que bueno que llegaste, llamaron de Clayton's dijeron que podías entrar después del mediodía, antes de las 14… buen día Christian

-¿Lo ves? Tanto apuro para nada- le susurro al oído- buen día Katherine, supongo que Elliot está aquí

-Pasen así desayunamos

-¿A dónde ibas?- le pregunta Anastasia

-A ningún lado, me olvide la llave trabada en la puerta y como no sabía a qué hora vendrías vine a sacarla- le responde. Entramos y lo vemos muy cómodo a Elliot sentado en ese espantoso sillón.

-Buen día Elliot

-Hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? Buen día Ana

-Buen día Elliot- veo que Ana se apresura a lo que parece ser su cuarto. La sigo y detengo la puerta antes de que la cierre

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella abre un poco más la puerta y yo entro. Es una habitación bastante pequeña. Y no tiene demasiados muebles tampoco.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Christian?

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-¿Debería?

-Pues sí

-No veo el motivo

-Te he rechazado dos veces- me mira con enojo,_ "claro que estas enojada nena, no lo niegues"_

-No me agradas, vete- me acerco un poco más y veo como su respiración se agita

-No quiero irme

-Vete de mi cuarto Christian, me quiero cambiar

-Ya te vi casi desnuda- le digo mientras me tiro en la cama- solo falto que te sacaras las bragas y te tenía toda para mí- me mira ofendida- pero como sé que eres buena chica, no hice nada para perjudicarte- me tira un almohadón en la cabeza. Eso dolió y fue completamente innecesario

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué me humillas?

-¿Humillarte?

-Estas diciendo que prácticamente te rogué, me regale y tú tuviste el tacto de volver a rechazarme ¿Qué es eso para ti?- me enojo yo ahora. Me le planto en la cara

-Anastasia no seas impertinente

-Y tú no seas grosero y vete

-Escúchame bien- la tomo por la fuerza y la acerco a mi cuerpo

-Déjame

-No, hasta que me escuches. No me hagas perder el control porque es muy malo cuando eso pasa. Tú tienes que entender que eres una mujer maravillosa, sexy, hermosa que cualquier hombre quisiera tener. Tienes un plus extra por si fuera poco y yo soy un jodido enfermo. No tienes ni idea de las cosas malas que podría hacerte si te hago mía. A los castigos que querría someterte. A las palizas que sería feliz de darte- Ana abre cada vez más grande sus ojos y su boca

-Pero como eres una niña inocente y dulce, prefiero que te enojes porque te rechace y no por hacerte entrar en la mierda que estoy metido- punto final. Ella me mira y le noto la mirada triste. Quiere tocar mi pecho por lo que me aparto

-Anoche fue una tarea sobrehumana no lanzarme sobre ti y follarte duro Anastasia- le digo para que quede claro

-Hacerme el amor querrás decir

-No Anastasia, yo no hago el amor… yo follo duro… yo no soy flores y corazones y tú te mereces eso- su mirada se llena de lágrimas y me apuro a abrazarla

-No llores y mucho menos por mí- tomo su bello rosto y lo levanto- yo no soy digno de tus lágrimas, así que te lo prohíbo

-Christian ¿de verdad quieres castigarme?

-Si

-¿Qué es todo eso que dijiste antes?

-La forma en la que me gusta coger- se lo tengo que decir así de fuerte para que entienda de una buena vez. Aunque no me animo a mirarla de nuevo y por suerte golpean la puerta

-¡Hey! lo que sea que estén haciendo paren porque ya está el desayuno- le oigo decir a Elliot por lo que abro la puerta y Anastasia pasa casi corriendo. Me siento a su lado y la miro de reojo mientras Kate termina de colocar unas medialunas y unas galletas.

-¿Café o té Christian?- me pregunta

-Café por favor- lo endulzo solo un poco y Anastasia toma su té.

-Estás muy callado hermanito

-¿Qué quieres que digas?

-Cómo estuvo tu noche por ejemplo- sonríe y yo me lleno de ira

-Como la mierda estuvo mi noche Elliot. No le gusto ni un poco a Anastasia, si es lo que quieres saber. No me dejo ni besarla. Ahora que ya estás sabiendo todo, me retiro. Kate gracias por el café. Anastasia…- me mira ruborizada- gracias por dejarlo tan en claro- abro la puerta y camino hacia el puto coche, odio no tener el control de la situación, la pasividad de Anastasia, la indiscreción de Elliot y la mirada insistente de Kate me han puesto de un humor de mierda

-Christian- escucho gritar a Elliot

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?

-Cálmate… lo siento yo no tendría que haber preguntado nada mucho más después de lo que me contaste, pensé que tú y Ana… bueno, lo siento de veras, no quería que te enojaras

-Bueno ya está todo para el diablo… me voy al hotel

-Podemos desayunar juntos

-No, ve con tu chica… hablamos luego- me siento en el auto y golpeo el volante. Me siento tan ridículo, tan sobrepasado. Suena mi móvil

-Grey- respondo casi a los gritos

-Christian, cariño- Elena…

-Hola ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que verte este fin de semana, encontré dos preciosuras para ti- bien, sumisas, lo que necesito para descargar toda la mierda que siento en mi ahora mismo

-Perfecto, yo ahora estoy en Portland por un asunto protocolar, pero ni bien llego al Escala te aviso

-De acuerdo, cuídate- corto, al menos algo que sale bien este día


	4. Capitulo 4

De pronto siento que se cierra la puerta del acompañante y giro rápidamente. Es Ana

-¿No te enseñaron a poner seguro cuando hablas por teléfono solo por las dudas?

-Baja Anastasia, me tengo que ir

-Que grosero que eres Christian

-Por favor, te lo pido bien… quiero ir al hotel y darme una ducha y olvidar toda esta mierda

-Yo solo quiero desayunar y hablar contigo

-No puedes

-¡No seas tan controlador por favor! Invítame a desayunar- me paso las manos por la cara

-Anastasia, eres exasperante

-Y al diablo con eso… tengo hambre- cuando veo que se coloca el cinturón de seguridad me doy cuenta de que es una pelea perdida. Ya de vuelta en el cuarto nos traen el desayuno. Comemos en silencio. Esto es muy incómodo

-¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas en lo de Kate?

-Para que digan que eres la única mujer en todo Estados Unidos que se dio el lujo de rechazar a Christian Grey… hasta portada de revista con chismes puede ser…

-Eso no es cierto

-Lo que ocurrió aquí lo sabemos tú y yo y no lo va a saber nadie más. ¿Hubieras preferido que dijera "si, follamos durante toda la noche, estamos exhaustos, más café Kate por favor"?

-Eres imposible…

-Exacto, llamo a Taylor para que te lleve a tu casa…

-Sí, no vales mi tiempo- lanzo un suspiro ahogado. Eso me ha dolido demasiado. Ella me mira y me abraza. Oh por favor, su aroma invade mi nariz y apenas puedo apartarme. Me mira y me besa, me besa tan rico. La aprieto contra mi pecho y no quiero soltarla. No quiero que se vaya. La quiero hacer mía. Quiero… quiero hacerle el amor… imposible Grey… tú no eres de flores y corazones. Pero ella me besa y yo lo olvido todo… absolutamente todo

-Lo siento- me dice cuando se aparta para tomar un poco de aire

-Me lo merezco

-Christian no quiero dejar de verte… no entiendo todo lo que me dijiste hoy acerca de castigos y palizas pero es algo que me supera… tú me superas… yo nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre como te deseo a ti Christian

-Oh nena- tomo su boca de nuevo, la invado con mi lengua mientras sus manos apenas rozan mi cadera. La aprisiono aún más._ "Anastasia Steele ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo?". _La veo irse con Taylor a trabajar. Aparentemente este es su último día ya que mañana se entregan los diplomas y el fin de semana termina de embalar todo para mudarse. No me dijo a donde, pongo a Welch a hacer ese trabajo, quiero saber absolutamente todo. Son las 21 hs y no he visto a Elliot en todo el día. Me mandó un mensaje que probablemente cenará con Anastasia y Kate y se quedará a dormir allí. Se ve que de verdad Kate lo ha impresionado. No tengo hambre pero debería comer algo. Miro el menú inapetente cuando golpean a mi puerta. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Adelante-

-Hola Christian- cierro mis ojos en cuanto escucho esa voz dulce e irresistible ¿Qué hace Ana aquí de nuevo?

-Anastasia…- coloca dos bolsas de papel marrón enormes sobre la mesa y comienza a sacar de ellas hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosa.

-Supongo que no cenaste todavía porque tienes el menú en tu mano ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Y a ti que te parece? ¡comida chatarra!

-Yo no como esto…

-Seguro, con lo controlador y perfecto que eres, esto debe ser basura para ti, pero a mí, de vez en cuando me encanta comerlo, así no se te ocurra rechazarme de nuevo y ¡come!- abro una pequeña caja de cartón y veo una hamburguesa con queso que comienzo a comer para no hacer que Ana se sienta mal. Al cabo de un rato terminamos con todo. Tenía hambre y hablar de bueyes perdidos con ella ha mejorado notablemente mi humor. Ella hace un bollo con las bolsas y las deja sobre la mesa. Luego muy tranquila se sienta en el sillón y me mira

-Ven…- su hechizo me tiene alucinado. Me siento a su lado y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Su aroma me invade y me siento seguro a su lado. Cierro los ojos un momento y la sensación de seguridad toma por sorpresa todo mi cuerpo por lo que me relajo. Siento un suave beso en mis labios y cuando abro los ojos Anastasia se me sienta encima

-Tengo que preguntarte

-¿Qué cosa Ana?

-Lo que dijiste en mi cuarto, eso de que tú no haces el amor, sino que follas duro ¿Qué significa?

-Que no involucro sentimientos… para mí el sexo es una descarga Ana…

-Ya veo ¿y en que parte entra eso de los castigos y las palizas?- no, yo no puedo explicarle eso

-Eso es más complejo y la verdad tendrías que verlo para saber de qué se trata

-Enséñamelo entonces- ¿acaso se volvió loca? La miro tratando de entenderla

-Anastasia, no tienes idea de lo que hablas, no sabes nada de sexo y quieres que te muestre eso ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?

-Christian, yo quiero saber más de ti, yo… ya te lo dije, te deseo…

-Ana…- la acerco un poco más y le doy un profundo beso

-No me distraigas- me dice mientras se aparta un poco

-No puedo mostrarte eso

-Quiero… conocerlo, no puedo entender porque dices que eres un enfermo… alguien con esa condición ya se hubiera aprovechado de mí. En cambio tú, no solo tuviste toda la consideración para conmigo sino que además has quedado mal por mi causa- de acuerdo, seguramente cuando lo vea, huirá. Pero primero lo primero.

-Está bien, te lo voy a mostrar a ver si así de una vez dejas de insistir- me acerco a la puerta y llamo a Taylor y le pido que imprima un contrato de confidencialidad duplicado. Que me lo entregue mañana luego de volver de la entrega de diplomas y que aliste el Charlie Tango. Anastasia quiere conocer mi mierda… se la voy a mostrar. Cuando regreso a la habitación la veo mirando por la ventana

-¿Algo interesante en Portland?

-No, solo admiro la vista maravillosa que tienes por aquí- me acerco a ella y la abrazo y apoyo mi cara en su hombro

-¿Qué hiciste cuando me tiré champagne en los pechos?

-¿La verdad?

-Si…

-Te quite la musculosa y el sujetador y me di un festín- ella me mira con cara extraña

-¿Te diste un festín, que diablos significa eso?

-Que me di el gusto de probar tus pechos y tus pezones nena

-¡Christian!

-Tú me los ofreciste… me dijiste con mirada lujuriosa "chupa" y Ana, yo no soy de acero quirúrgico cariño- la beso suavemente

-¿Y no pasó nada más de verdad?

-No… haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol me acosté a tu lado y nos dormimos castos y puros- le sonrío y ella me da un puñetazo en el hombro. La vuelvo a besar solo que esta vez con más pasión. Esta mujer me está volviendo realmente loco

-No me resulta nada gracioso

-No tendría por qué hacerlo… dime algo Anastasia ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana a la noche?

-Si…

-Entonces ahí podemos hablar de algunos requisitos que necesito que hagas antes de mostrarte todo lo que te da tanta curiosidad

-¿Requisitos dices?

-Aha…

-De acuerdo

-Bien, Taylor te llevara a tu casa, nos veremos mañana en la entrega de diplomas y luego a la noche comeremos y conversaremos

-Está bien- se acerca y me da un dulce beso y yo quedo flotando como entre nubes toda la noche.

Creo que por primera vez en años Taylor tiene que llamarme para despertar. Anastasia me deja agotado y eso que no hacemos nada

-El desayuno está listo sr Grey. Hacia las 11.30 nos dirigimos hacia la Washington State University Vancouver donde a las 12 comenzará la ceremonia, los discursos y la entrega de diplomas. Tengo los contratos y el Charlie Tango estará listo para despegar a las 23 si está de acuerdo- Jason Taylor, formal y eficiente

-Gracias.

-Sr Grey permítame preguntarle ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Anoche aparentemente no soñó nada extraño y desde que trabajo para usted es la primera vez que tengo que despertarlo…

-Taylor no sé qué decirte… la única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto es Anastasia, ella me agota- veo una leve sonrisa en su rostro… ja… si supieras que no hemos hecho nada Jason

-Comprendo, me retiro y lo espero en el auto señor- me desperezo, me doy una ducha rápida, me visto y desayuno. Cuando nos dirigimos a la Universidad, no puedo contener la tonta sonrisa que invade mi cara. Voy a ver de nuevo a la deliciosa e impertinente srita Steele. Welch finalmente ha averiguado que los padres de Kate le compraron un departamento en el distrito de Pike Market y eso está muy cerca del Escala. Cuando Ana se asuste al mostrarle en lo que estoy metido al menos podré verla de cuando en cuando o vigilarla y hacer que se mantenga a salvo. El lugar es bastante grande y todos los estudiantes van con birrete y toga por lo que todos lucen iguales para mí. Cuando me siento entre los profesores y el rector busco entre las cientos de sillas la mirada azul más bonita que conozco y al cabo de 10 segundos la encuentro. Nos miramos en silencio y ella se ruboriza. Le sonrío y ella tímidamente también lo hace. Esto parece eterno, ¿Cuántos putos discursos más tendremos que oír antes de terminar la maldita ceremonia? Finalmente el rector me anuncia y doy un simple y corto discurso felicitando a todos los graduados… y ahora a entregar los diplomas… hay Ana, tengo que esperar hasta la S para verte y esto me está agotando

-Steele Anastasia- la veo subir la pequeña escalera

-Srita Steele felicitaciones – le alargo el diploma

-Gracias Sr Grey- rozo apenas sus dedos y siento esa corriente eléctrica que nos atrae a los dos, cuando todo al fin finaliza me alegro. Bajo del escenario cuando varios fotógrafos me solicitan algunos retratos. Accedo y el rector me alcanza una copa de vino blanco

-Gracias por haber venido Sr Grey

-Faltaba más ¿Dónde se encuentran los baños?- el hombre me señala una galería donde se ve una puerta. Supongo que estarán por ahí pero no me interesa, solo no quiero enfrascarme en una aburrida conversación. Veo a toda la familia Kavanag, he hecho algunos negocios con Peter Kavanag quien posee una empresa de comunicaciones por lo que Kate seguramente se dedicará a todo eso del periodismo. Elliot está con ellos. Sonrío y levanto mi copa, todos me devuelven la sonrisa. Giro y veo al fotógrafo con Ana. Ella tiene su toga colgando en su brazo y tiene un exquisito vestido morado que resalta cada hermosa curva de su cuerpo. Están hablando con un hombre mayor ¿Quién será? De golpe veo que el fotógrafo le pasa una mano por la espalda. La furia crece en mi interior

-Christian- Kate me saca de lo que estoy mirando

-Kate, felicitaciones-

-Ven- tira de mi brazo y me lleva con su familia. Perdí de vista a Anastasia ¡diablos! No quiero que este con ese tipo. Saludo a todos y Peter me recuerda nuestros acuerdos. Habla de que Kate se dedicará al periodismo como yo suponía y Elliot hace varios de sus tontos chistes. Me alejo un poco y saco mi BlackBerry

-Taylor ubica a Anastasia por favor, en cuanto la encuentres dime el lugar exacto donde está

-De acuerdo Sr- dos minutos más tarde mientras sigo hablando con la familia Kavanag suena mi móvil. Me disculpo y me aparto


	5. Capitulo 5

-Sr, la srita Steele está a 100 metros suyo en diagonal con un joven con el que se ha quedado a solas luego que el hombre mayor fuera a los servicios y señor…

-Dime Taylor

-Están muy juntos y abrazados- no me dan las piernas para caminar cuando localizo a Anastasia que aparentemente es abrazada muy en contra de su voluntad

-Solo es un beso Ana, solo eso- veo como el cretino levanta su rostro y se acerca demasiado

-No José, no lo hagas- toso para que el imbécil se dé cuenta de que he llegado a salvar a Ana

-Un NO siempre es un NO Sr Rodríguez ¿no le parece?- Ana se aleja cuando él la suelta. La miro temblar sobrepasada por la situación y le lanzo a este infeliz mi mirada de odio.

-Ana ¿estás bien?- le pregunto mirando sus ojos azules. Ella me abraza y me aprieta fuerte contra ella. Miro de nuevo al fotógrafo- Llego el momento de que se retire- y no es un pedido, es una maldita orden. Rodríguez mira alrededor y se va sin decir una palabra

-Christian…

-Shhh está todo bien nena, no te preocupes- ella me vuelve a abrazar aún más fuerte. Esta cercanía me encanta. Aspiro su aroma embriagador y cierro los ojos cautivado por su aroma. Ella huele y sabe delicioso. Afloja sus brazos y la miro antes de besarla profundamente. Ella me responde de igual modo mi beso hasta que siento miradas alrededor nuestro. Veo a Elliot, a Kate y al alguien más que no conozco. Ana se ruboriza

-Conque aquí estabas Ana- le dice Kate. Ana da un paso y se aleja un poco de mi mientras yo trato de recuperar mi aliento

-Christian, este es mi padre, Raymond Steele, papá este es Christian Grey- le alargo la mano, el famoso Ray

-Sr Steele es un placer conocerlo- su apretón de mano es fuerte pero a la vez cálido

-¿Y tú eres el novio de Ana?- ¿Cómo diablos respondo eso?

-Es muy pronto para decirlo Sr Steele, Ana y yo recién nos estamos conociendo- alargo el brazo, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí

-¿Pero van en vías de eso no?

-Todo depende de su hija, yo estoy más que interesado- veo como sonríe

-Pues mucha suerte, porque amo a Ana, pero se lo irritante que es a veces

-Ni que lo diga Sr Steele

-Dime Ray- me relajo y nos enfrascamos en asuntos triviales como su visita, el lugar donde vive, los estudios de Ana y su curiosidad por mi status de empresario siendo tan joven. Es una charla distendida y Ana se aferra a mi cintura cosa que me pone feliz

-¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros?- me pregunta Ray

-Lo siento, me encantaría pero tengo que terminar algunos asuntos laborales.

-Qué pena

-No faltará ocasión Ray- le digo y le guiño el ojo

- Así lo espero, ha sido un placer conocerte Christian- me alarga la mano y luego me abraza

-Lo mismo digo

-Te espero en el auto pequeña- tomo a Ana de la cintura y le doy un profundo pero suave beso.

-Paso por ti a las 21 por lo de Kate ¿te parece?

-Si claro- ella se acerca y me besa un poco más. Luego me suelta y se va. La miro. Es demasiado perfecta para mí y lanzo un suspiro

-Finalmente la conquistaste Grey- dice Elliot a mis espaldas. Me doy vuelta y lo veo con Kate

-¿Tú crees?

-Tu nunca besaste a una mujer en público, eso es todo un acontecimiento hermanito

-No me gustan tus chistes para nada- veo que Kate me mira como queriéndome decir algo

-¿Qué ocurre Katherine?

-Oh por dios, dile Kate- me sugiere Elliot

-Christian, no lastimes a Ana- las palabras salen de golpe de su boca

-¿Por qué podría querer hacer eso?

-Ella es una chica joven e inocente y no quiero que sufra, solo eso

-Puedo asegurarte que esa no es mi intención Kate, Ana me importa demasiado- ella sonríe

-Me alegro escuchar eso, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunta a Elliot

-Si claro, nos estamos hablando Christian

-Hasta pronto

Cuando llego al Heathman pido una ensalada y verifico los contratos, le pregunto a Taylor si el Charlie Tango está listo. Me doy otra ducha y me acuesto aunque sé que no podré dormir. 20.30 estoy tocando la puerta del departamento de Kate. Me abre ella y me invita a pasar, mi ansiedad me gano por lo que me adelante media hora en buscar a Ana. No la veo por ningún lado pero al que sí veo es a mi hermano. Mirando a Kate le digo

-Vas a tener que comenzar a cobrarle la renta al abusador este- ella sonríe y Elliot le guiña el ojo

-Yo no tendría ningún problema en pagar, es bueno verte a ti también hermanito

-¿Ana?

-Está terminando de arreglarse… dijo que vendrías por ella a las 21

-Sí, me adelanté

-El hombre está ansioso por ver a su chica nena- le dice Elliot a Kate- nosotros nos vamos… adiosito Christian

-Buenas noches- me siento en ese horroroso sillón mientras espero a Ana

-¡Kate!- la escucho gritar. Voy a su puerta y golpeo. Ella me abre en bragas y sujetador, se ruboriza y corre a tomar una bata. Me causa gracia verla de esa forma

-No corras, ya te he visto más desnuda Ana- me acerco y busco sus ojos. Ella está realmente ruborizada. Abro la bata y la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a mi cuerpo. Ella gime suavemente lo que hace que mi excitación trepe hasta Saturno

-Hola nena- le digo antes de besarla con pasión contenida. Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me acerca un poco más. Tengo que tomarla ahora. Tengo que hacerla mía. No quiero que otro la toque, la bese o la roce siquiera. La sola idea me genera un sentimiento de angustia como nunca antes sentí en toda mi vida. Cuando se aparta me pregunta

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste a las 21

-No podía esperar

-Sal…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero terminar de arreglarme ¿Dónde está Kate?

-Se fue con Elliot

-Ok dame solo diez minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- resignado me vuelvo a sentar en el horrible sofá y veo algunas cajas ya embaladas. Esta semana se mudan a Seattle lo que me permitirá tener a Ana más cerca por más que hoy corra horrorizada. Diez minutos después Ana sale vestida con un sugestivo vestido color manteca que si bien es un poco más suelto que el morado marca sugerentemente su gloriosa figura. Le tomo la mano y nos vamos. Llegamos hasta el Little Bird Bistro donde por supuesto tengo una reserva cercana a la ventana para observar la noche de Portland mientras degustamos la cena. Como entrada he pedido ostras, yo no necesito ningún afrodisíaco pero quizás pueda tentar lo suficiente a Ana para que acepte ser mi sumisa. Cuando nos traen las ostras Ana las mira con ojos extraños. También nos traen un Chablis blanco

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto curioso

-Nunca comí ostras

-Otra primera vez Srita Steele, solo quienes que tomarla así- le muestro mientras tomo una- le puedes poner un poco del limón si lo deseas y luego solo la deslizas hasta tus labios- siento el sabor a mar en mi boca. Ana me mira

-¿No tengo que masticar?

-No

-De acuerdo- hace exactamente lo mismo que yo solo que ella le coloca unas gotitas de limón y la come

-¿Qué tal?

-Tomaré otra- sonrió, ella al parecer no tiene problemas en probar cosas nuevas, lo que me da una pequeña esperanza "olvídalo Grey, una cosa son los mariscos y otra cosa tu cuarto de juegos". Yo mismo me encargo de desengañarme. Poco a poco las ostras se van terminando y el camarero pasa a recoger la bandeja y esperamos mientras nos sirven el plato principal

-Ana voy a ser completamente sincero contigo- ella me mira tiernamente

-Dime Christian

-Hoy volaremos a Seattle para que puedas entender por qué no me acuesto contigo

-¿Volaremos?

-A las 23 vamos a viajar en helicóptero

-Guau- su sorpresa me da ternura, ella no debe saber que soy jodidamente rico. En ese momento nos sirven la carne con papas a la holandesa que pedí. Ana vuelve a mirar raro el plato

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¿Esto es carne de vaca o es otra cosa?- quiero reír pero me controlo

-Es carne vacuna Ana, come con confianza

-Solo pregunto porque veo que tus gustos son muy "particulares"- oh nena, como no tienes idea

Terminamos la cena y Ana no quiere postre, alega que comió demasiado cosa inaceptable para mí. Quizás por eso es tan pequeña, porque no se alimenta ni correctamente ni lo suficiente. Taylor nos está esperando a la salida y nos traslada al helipuerto. Steven nos está esperando. Veo su rostro iluminado por la sorpresa

-Steven, que bueno verte, Taylor te está esperando.

-Sr Grey, un gusto volver a verlo, Srita- Ana le sonríe. Le tomo la mano y la siento y le coloco el arnés. La ajusto bien.

-Ahora no podrás escapar- le digo

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo- no, hasta que lo veas Anastasia. Le coloco los cascos y yo también me coloco el arnés. Después de un par de comprobaciones de rutina, el Charlie Tango sobrevuela Portland, derecho hasta Seattle

-¿Estás bien?

-Christian esto es hermoso

-¿Sabes? eres la primera mujer que traigo al Charlie Tango

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no tengo dudas que tú debes ser muy especial- le guiño el ojo y ella me sonríe. El viaje es tranquilo, sin problemas y con una charla amena. Cuando aterrizamos nos dirigimos al ascensor y de ahí hasta mi departamento. Enciendo las luces y Ana lanza un suspiro

-Es gigante

-¿Gigante?

-El lugar, es enorme- le sonrío. Le tomo la chaqueta que traía y la siento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias, así estoy bien- yo me quito el saco y me siento a su lado. No puedo creer que esté por abrirle mi mundo oscuro a Anastasia

-Bien, primero que nada, tienes que firmarme algo

-¿Firmarte?

-Sí, es un acuerdo de confidencialidad- tomo uno de los sobres y saco los dos contratos

-¿Por qué tendría que firmar eso?

-Porque no quiero que lo que vaya a contarte o mostrarte salga de este lugar Ana, es una manera de protegerme

-De acuerdo- veo como toma la pluma y firma los dos contratos y se guarda uno en la cartera

-No lo leíste, no puedes firmar algo sin leerlo

-Confío en ti Christian y si eso te deja más tranquilo ¿para qué darle tantas vueltas?

-De acuerdo, vamos- le extiendo la mano

-¿A dónde?

-A mi cuarto de juegos- Ana me mira y sonríe

-Soy muy mala con la PlayStation- su inocencia me desarma

-Ven- le doy una última mirada, sé que después que abra la próxima puerta, Anastasia Steele huirá de mi lado para no volver


	6. Capitulo 6

Observo su ansiedad mientras coloco la llave y la giro. Abro la puerta y no me atrevo a mirarla. Solo clavo mi mirada en el piso. Siento como Ana pasa adentro sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando levanto la vista observo su espalda y puedo ver que esta tensa. Doy un largo respiro

-Puedes irte cuando lo desees- digo apenas con un hilo de voz

-¿Lo haces o te lo hacen?- bien, una pregunta al menos, no piernas corriendo frenéticamente

-Se lo hago a gente a la que le gusta que se lo haga- ella se da vuelta

-¿Eres un pervertido?

-Soy un AMO

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que tengo el control de toda la situación todo el tiempo

-Eres sadomasoquista…

-El término correcto es BDSM y dentro de ese mundo yo soy un dominante

-Ahora entiendo más tu forma de ser… siempre tan… intimidante

-¿No estás asustada? ¿no quieres volver a tu casa?

-¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!- grito- me encanta tu compañía

-¿Hace cuánto lo haces?

-Demasiado tiempo…

-¿Cuánto?

-Desde los 15 años- ella se aleja y me mira

-¿Tienes mujeres que aceptan estas cosas?- me dice señalando un bastón bastante grueso

-Te sorprendería saber cuantas

-No entiendo tú quieres ¿lastimarme?- me acerco a ella y la tomo suavemente de la cintura

-No, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero castigarte si te portas como no es debido

-¿Cómo no es debido?

-Anastasia esto es mi forma de vida, es lo que hago y lo que soy… yo ya te lo advertí, yo no soy un hombre "romántico de flores y corazones" a mí me gusta el sexo duro…

-¿Alguna vez lastimaste a alguien?

-Una vez, pero fue una imprudencia de los dos, Anastasia, yo no obligo a nadie a hacer este tipo de prácticas, todo es entre adultos… consensuado

-No puedo entender que a alguien le guste ser castigado

-La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina, te sorprendería lo que unos azotes bien dados pueden hacer por tu lívido

-¿Azotes?

-Si…

- A mí nunca me han golpeado

-No es lo mismo Anastasia, esto por placer, por lograr un clímax más intenso y un orgasmo más duradero y perfecto… pero tú no sabes nada de eso y es por eso que no puedo pedirte ni que lo pienses ¿comprendes ahora?- ella asiente mientras se envuelve el cuerpo con los brazos

-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco

-Ven… vamos- la llevo hasta la barra de desayuno y caliento agua para prepararle un té mientras ella tiene la mirada perdida. Coloco la taza con la bolsa fuera dentro de su campo visual y ella reacciona y me sonríe. Me sirvo una taza de café y me siento a su lado

-No sé qué es lo que estás pensando Ana

-Nada en particular, solo estoy sorprendida… no me imagine esto ¿tu familia lo sabe?

-No

-¿No?

-No tiene por qué saberlo, esto es una cosa mía y solo mía

-¿Por eso es ese contrato de confidencialidad?

-Si… tengo que protegerme. Nadie lo puede saber

-¿No lo sabe nadie?

-Solo la gente involucrada

-¿Qué son…?

-Mi sumisa, la Sra. Jones, Taylor, mi abogado y yo

-¿Tu… sumisa? ¿eso es lo que quieres que sea yo, tu sumisa?

-Eso pensé cuando te conocí, antes de que me tiraras la bomba de que eres virgen

-O sea que cambiaste de idea cuando supiste eso

-Claro que si Ana. ¿Cómo podía pedirte que siquiera lo pensaras cuando tú nunca te has acostado con alguien?

-Christian, yo quiero acostarme contigo pero eso que acabas de mostrarme es… da miedo- me acerco y le paso un dedo por su labio inferior, ella todavía está aquí… no ha huido

-Eres una muchachita muy valiente Anastasia Steele y por ti soy capaz de hacer una excepción

-¿De qué forma?

-Podría hacer el amor contigo esta noche

-Creí que tú no hacías el amor…

-El sexo vainilla no es algo que me guste en particular pero como ya te he dicho… por ti, hermosa Ana puedo hacer una excepción

-¿Y si luego yo quiero flores y corazones?

-No nos veremos de nuevo…

-Christian yo no sé si pueda

-Lo sé, tu eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy Ana… no pretendo cambiarte y no pretendo que me cambies tampoco…

-Entonces, ¿me tengo que ir ahora?

-No, puedes pasar la noche aquí y mañana Taylor te llevará hasta tu casa

-Christian…

-Ana fue mucha información de golpe y sé que esto puede abrumar. Sólo quería que tú supieras la verdadera razón por la que no te hice mía la primera vez. ¿ahora lo comprendes?

-Si…

-Buena chica. Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto- tomo su cintura y me dirijo escaleras arriba. La llevo al cuarto de las sumisas, pero Anastasia Steele jamás será una.

-¿Te parece cómodo aquí?- le digo mientras abro la puerta

-Si- me contesta con decepción. Tomo su rostro y la beso por última vez

-Esto será duro para mi… nunca me gustaron las despedidas, pero debo despedirme de ti… adiós Ana…- la suelto y eso me estremece el cuerpo

-Adiós Christian- suspira y cierra la puerta. Me voy al estudio y llamo a Taylor.

-Mañana quiero que te encargues de llevar a la srita Steele a la hora que ella te lo pida, asegúrate también de conseguir una compañía de mudanzas para traer todas las cosas de ella y de la srita Kavanag hasta su nuevo departamento

-Si Sr

-Y Taylor que la vigilen, quiero que me digan al final del día todo lo que Ana hizo

-¿Usted no va a volver a verla?

-No

-Comprendo

-Eso es todo. Que descanses

-Hasta mañana Sr-

Finalmente son las cinco de la mañana cuando despierto, me acerco al cuarto donde está Ana y abro la puerta. Está dormida. Es tan bella. Siento unos deseos inmensos de llorar, ¿pero de llorar qué? Ella nunca fue mía y no lo va a ser… ¿Qué es esta sensación de pérdida que tengo? Me voy hasta el piano y comienzo a tocar. Es una melodía triste que arrastra mi alma hasta la oscuridad más profunda. Ahí donde están todas mis sombras más oscuras. Vuelvo a la cama. Unos ruidos me despiertan y veo a Ana saliendo con Taylor hacia el ascensor

-No hace falta que me lleve, puedo conseguir un taxi- le dice a Taylor

-Srita Steele recibí indicaciones del Sr Grey de hacer que llegara rápido y sana a su casa y no me gusta recibir retos por no cumplir con mi deber. No insista por favor

-De acuerdo- eso es Taylor, que te haga caso. Cuando escucho el ascensor bajar en mi pecho se forma un gran agujero, lleno de nada, un vacío desolador. Trago saliva y tomo el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. Me preparo una taza de café y la tomo muy lentamente cuando mi móvil suena.

-Grey

-Hola Christian ¿a qué hora puedo pasar por tu casa?

-Hoy no me siento bien Elena, lo dejamos para otro momento, pero no pierdas los datos que me diste

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?

-No es un buen día

-Entiendo, me llamas cuando lo necesites ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro…- me preparo y salgo a correr cerca del mediodía ya estoy en el Escala, sudado y frustrado. Creí que el correr despejaría mi mente pero sigo pensando en Anastasia. ¡Y tengo que dejar de pensar en ella! Taylor ya está de vuelta

-¿Salió a correr sin protección señor Grey?

-Sí, no quería compañía molesta ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Bien, deje a la Srita Steele en su domicilio y avise a la srita Kavanag lo de la empresa de mudanzas, le manda las gracias y ya arregle con Sawyer la vigilancia de la srita Steele ni bien se mude a Seattle

-Haz averiguaciones a ver dónde aplicó para para conseguir empleo

-Si Sr ¿alguna indicación para eso?

-Averigua quienes son los posibles empleadores y sus registros

-De acuerdo, voy por ello. Permiso- subo hasta el cuarto donde Ana durmió anoche y me acurruco en su almohada. Todavía tiene su aroma. Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido. Los días son todos iguales. Vacíos y yo con mucho trabajo. El miércoles Taylor me avisa de que Anastasia y Kate ya están en Seattle

-Andrea

-Sr Grey

-Ven a mi despacho- siento los golpes en la puerta y la hago pasar.

-Quiero que envíes a esta dirección- le paso un papel- una botella de Bollinger Rosé con esta tarjeta. Tiene que ser entregado a la srita Steele junto con esto- saco el globo que compré que recuerda nuestro viaje en el Charlie Tango. Andrea me mira sorprendida pero no dice nada.

-Cuando sea entregado, que te notifiquen

-De acuerdo Sr Grey ¿algo más?

-No, eso es todo…

"_Por más que luche y luche no puedo estar lejos de ti. Feliz comienzo en Seattle. Te echo de menos, a ti y a tus besos. Christian"_

Fue algo muy flores y corazones pero es lo que me salió en ese momento. Sé que se lo entregaron y Taylor me dijo que Ana estuvo sorprendida pero feliz cuando vio el obsequio y la tarjeta. Por suerte el viernes llega rápido y yo me tomo una copa de vino blanco con la esperanza de que el buen vino consiga relajarme. Y justo cuando me voy a dormir mi madre me llama

-Hola Christian, perdón por la hora hijo

-Hola mamá, no te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes venir mañana a comer con nosotros? hoy llego Mia sin previo aviso y quiere verte

-¿Mia volvió? ¿Por qué no aviso nada?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ya conoces a tu hermana

-Sí, claro que voy a almorzar. Nos vemos mañana

-Perfecto hijo. Que descanses- voy a matar a mi hermana menor por no avisarme que iba a venir, aunque si quería que fuera una sorpresa hizo bien en no decirme. Me levanto de buen humor y a las 11 llego a la casa de mis padres.


	7. Capitulo 7

-Christian cariño- mi madre me da un beso y me lleva hacia el patio. Seguramente comeremos algo a la parrilla que mi padre hará. Le encanta cocinarle a Mia. Siento pasos correr y sé que es ella

-¡Christian!

-Buenos Días ... Estas bella princesa Mia- le sonrió mientras la abrazo. Sencillamente adoro a mi hermanita menor.

-Tu padre está cocinando- me dice mamá mientras me toma del brazo

-Me lo imaginaba- cuando salimos al patio… me quedo sin palabras. Ana está aquí. ¿Por qué? Ella me mira y se sonroja. No entiendo nada

-Hermanito- Elliot me alarga la mano y me abraza- Kate insistió, dijo que necesitaba apoyo…

-De acuerdo- le digo mientras trago saliva. Saludo a papá, a los abuelos Trevelyan, a Kate y finalmente a ella.

-Anastasia, que gusto verte- ella pestañea varias veces y se acerca a saludarme. Ana siempre me sorprende pero en ese momento me sorprendió más todavía al besarme con una pasión que no conocía en ella. No puedo resistirme y la abrazo y la aprieto fuerte contra mí. No me importa nada, ni mis hermanos, ni mis padres, ni mis abuelos. Nada. Solo quiero sentirla otra vez. Sentir sus labios contra los míos, la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío. Y puedo sentir las miradas. Ana se aparta buscando aire

-Gracias por el champagne, el globo y la tarjeta.

-De nada- le digo jadeando. No quiero ni imaginar las caras. Me doy vuelta despacio y sí, todos están mirándonos con asombro. Tomo la mano de Ana y me acerco a una mesa con copas de vino y le entrego una mientras camino hacia la casa dejando a todos estupefactos. Me dirijo con ella hasta la sala y nos sentamos

-Kate me dijo que no quería venir sola a conocer a tus padres por eso vine, no lo hice a propósito

-Está bien Ana, no te preocupes, yo de verdad, más allá de sorprendido, estoy feliz de volver a verte

-Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Christian…

-¿Aún después de todo lo que sabes?

-Si, aún después de todo lo que me mostraste

-No puedo creerlo

-Christian yo no sé qué hacer con lo que me pasa contigo… desde que no te veo he estado triste, llorosa, con una sensación de vacío que no me explico… yo te extraño mucho- escuchar eso de parte de ella me entibia el pecho

-Ana, a mí me pasa lo mismo

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé. Nunca me paso algo así… yo no sé cómo manejar esto Anastasia

-Quizás deberías probar algo distinto Christian

-¿Algo como flores y corazones?- ella asiente. Es tan dulce que no puedo evitar sonreír- no lo tengo en el ADN Ana

-Quizás una vez que tengamos algunas flores y corazones, yo pueda aprender lo que a ti te gusta- abro los ojos y no caigo en cuenta de lo que acabo de escuchar

-Claro que no con esas varas y bastones tan gruesos pero lo de las esposas y ese flogger lo puedo intentar- la beso y me siento feliz tan solo por querer intentarlo, por pensarlo. MOMENTO. Contrato Christian

-Sé que te va a sonar formal pero tengo otro papel que mostrarte y este si lo tienes que leer entero. Vamos a tener que negociar si quieres intentarlo de verdad

-De acuerdo- nos besamos de nuevo. Ana va a ser mía hoy, le voy a hacer el amor y ella intentará hacer lo que a mí me da placer. En este momento la alegría no cabe en mi pecho cuando siento pequeñas tosecitas y veo a mi madre

-Jóvenes, el almuerzo está listo- Ana se ruboriza y yo le sonrío. Tomo su mano y junto a mi madre salimos al patio

-Sin comentarios- antes de que alguien pueda preguntar algo, lanzo la frase para evitar las preguntas incómodas, sobre todo las de Elliot. Todos quieren saber cómo nos conocimos y les cuento de la entrevista de Ana y la inapropiada pregunta de si era gay que hace que mi hermosa dama se ruborice. Todo luego gira en torno a familias, viajes, estudios y demás cosas. 19 hs y después de pasar un día agradable con mi familia Ana y yo nos despedimos. Taylor la mira. No entiende seguramente lo que hacemos tomados de las manos.

-Srita Steele, que bueno volver a verla

-Gracias Taylor.- nos subimos al auto y en unos pocos momentos estamos en el Escala, hay un atardecer precioso asomando por los ventanales llevo a Anastasia hacia el estudio. Saco del escritorio el otro sobre y mientras ella se sienta le entrego los papeles

-Lee bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- toma los papeles y comienza a leer

**NORMAS**

**Obediencia: La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.**

**Sueño: La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.**

**Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.**

**Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.**

**Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.**

**Higiene personal y belleza: La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno.**

**Seguridad personal: La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.**

**Cualidades personales: La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.**

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

Miro a Ana releer todo y cuando termina me mira

-¿Qué es eso de los límites infranqueables?

-Las cosas que yo no quiero hacer… y tú puedes redactar tus propios límites… estos son los míos- le paso otro papel

**LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES**

**Actos con fuego. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico. Actos con niños y animales. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel. Actos relativos al control de la respiración. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.**

-Christian dame el contrato por favor- la veo abrumada pero de todos modos le alargo el otro papel mientras suspiro con el temor de que al leerlo se vaya definitivamente

**CONTRATO**

A día_ de 2014 («fecha de inicio») Entre el Sr Christian Grey , con domicilio en el Escala 301, Seattle, 98889 Washington («el Amo») Y la srita Anastasia Steele , con domicilio en SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888 Washington («la Sumisa») LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE

Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.3. El Amo y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.4. El Amo y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.5. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.6. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5**.**

**FUNCIONES **7. El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.8. Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso.9. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA **10. El Amo y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.11. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por 12. La Sumisa estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.13. El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y ÓN14. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS** 15. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**AMO**15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes sub-apartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.15.5. ElAmo puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.15.10. El Amo no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo.15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa.15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

**SUMISA**15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.15.15. La Sumisa servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento.15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que puedasurgir.15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo.15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.15.21. La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar niquejarse.15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como señor, señor Grey o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo.15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento. ACTIVIDADES16. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.17. El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto. PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD18. El Amo y la Sumisa admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.19. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.20. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

**CONCLUSIÓN**21. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato.

Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

El Amo: Christian Grey _ Fecha _

La Sumisa: Anastasia Steele _ Fecha _

**APÉNDICE 3Límites tolerables A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:**

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Masturbación• Penetración vaginal• Cunnilingus• Fisting vaginal• Felación•

Penetración anal• Ingestión de semen• Fisting anal

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Vibradores• Consoladores• Tapones anales• Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Bondage con cuerda• Bondage con cinta adhesiva• Bondage con muñequeras •

Otros tipos de bondage de cuero• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?

• Manos al frente• Muñecas con tobillos• Tobillos• A objetos, muebles, etc. •

Codos• Barras rígidas• Manos a la espalda• Suspensión• Rodillas

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?

¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa?

1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho: 1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?• Azotes•

Azotes con pala• Latigazos• Azotes con vara• Mordiscos• Pinzas para pezones•

Pinzas genitales• Hielo• Cera caliente• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor


	8. Capitulo 8

Ha leído el contrato dos veces y ahora veo dudas y lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules. Los cierra y da un largo suspiro. Me acerco y tomo el papel y muy despacio lo guardo en el sobre. Ella continúa con los ojos cerrados. Tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos. Ella me mira.

-No estés triste nena- la ayudo a pararse y la estrecho contra mí- puedes irte cuando quieras, no puedo obligarte a ser algo que no eres, te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida Ana… quizás demasiado y por eso yo siempre tengo que tener el control… para que esto no ocurra, para que no me invadan sentimientos de dolor, culpa, abandono

-Es lo que nos hace personas Christian… los sentimientos

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí, cosas que me duelen profundamente. Momentos de mi vida en los que perdí el control y estuve a punto de mandar todo al diablo Ana…

-Yo quiero conocerte

-No se lo permito a nadie. Cuando alguien sabe demasiado, puede lastimarte. Y a mí ya me lo han hecho y no quiero volver a sentir dolor.

-¿Es por eso que lo haces?

-Exactamente por eso Ana

-Yo no me quiero ir… pero todo esto…

-Si, lo sé… es demasiado.

-Quizás…

-¿Quizás que Ana?

-Si tú cedes un poco, yo también pueda ceder

-¿Estamos negociando?

-Aha- la beso con furia, ella no ha dicho que si, pero tampoco que no

-Ana… ¿quieres quedarte conmigo hoy?

-Eh

-Ana- la miro fijo- ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo hoy?- ella sonríe y me besa muy apasionadamente

-Sí, quiero- mis manos recorren todo su cuerpo, que está caliente como el mío.

Cuando logro separarme y apartarme un poco, observo el magnífico cuerpo de Anastasia y ella se sonroja. Claro que puedo hacer esto por ella. Ella me va a entregar su virginidad. Voy a hacerla mía hoy. Y va a ser especial para los dos. La voy a tratar como alguien dulce e inocente como ella se merece. Le tomo la mano y caminamos hasta mi cuarto. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto rojo ella me mira extrañada

-Para la primera vez, prefiero mi cuarto, mi cama ¿te parece?- ella asiente y se relaja un poco más

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto me quito el reloj y lo pongo en la mesa de luz junto con mi BlackBerry. Me doy vuelta y veo a Ana parada y quieta mirándome fijo. Tomo su saco de hilo y lo coloco en una silla junto a mi camisa. Para evitar ser tocado siempre llevo una musculosa fina debajo de cualquier atuendo que use. Ella se muerde el labio y yo la miro con un deseo que quema en mi entrepierna

-Ahora Srita Steele… vamos a quitarte esto, porque quiero saborear de nuevo tus deliciosos pechos.- ella lanza un suspiro ahogado mientras le quito la musculosa y el sostén. Sus pechos son gloriosos. Mientras invado su boca, los aprisiono y los acaricio muy suavemente mientras los pezones responden a mis caricias poniéndose duros. Los tomo con mis dedos y ella gime en mi boca y me muerde el labio inferior

-Mmmm ¿estoy rico?- le pregunto apartándome un poco

-Eres delicioso

-Oh Ana- vuelvo a besarla. Mis manos continúan en su pecho mientras ella tímidamente coloca las suyas en mis caderas

-Eres tan dulce, tan rica- le susurro mientras beso su cuello. Su cuerpo se estremece- tu piel es tan suave, y hueles fantástico Ana

-Mmmm- escucho decir

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte? ¿sabes cuánto deseo entrar en tu cuerpo y hacerte mía? ¿lo mucho que quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras acabas?

-Christian ...

-¿Qué ocurre nena?

-Hazme el amor- la beso profundamente y la voy llevando hacia la cama. Cuando sus piernas tocan la cama me agacho y desabrocho su pantalón. Le quito las zapatillas y luego el pantalón. Así agachado como estoy me acerco a su sexo y aspiro. Se siente dulce y ácido a la vez. Tomo su trasero y lo aprieto y ella vuelve a gemir. Rápidamente me quito mis zapatos, los calcetines y mi pantalón. Suavemente la acomodo en la cama. La beso y recorro con mis labios todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Estoy tentado por sus pezones erectos. Tomo uno con los labios y comienzo a chuparlo mientras que con mi mano acaricio el otro. Ana se mueve para todos lados. Esta muy sensible y receptiva.

-Ana… tienes que quedarte quieta un momento

-No puedo

-¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

-Mucho…- lanza otro suspiro y yo me deslizo hasta su ombligo y luego hasta su tanga. Se la quito y comienzo mi suave tortura. Me centro en su clítoris. Lo absorbo con mis labios y lo muerdo suavemente. Ana gime más alto. Me acerco hasta la entrada de su vagina y le doy pequeños besos

-Por favor…

-¿Qué ocurre nena?

-Estoy enloqueciendo- sonrío y continúo con mi tarea. Ana levanta un poco sus caderas ofreciéndome todo su sexo que con gusto devoro. Sé que esta excitada y húmeda. Esta lista para mí. Pero primero debo regalarle un orgasmo. Sigo succionando su clítoris cuando ella se arquea

-Solo déjate ir Ana, dame tu orgasmo- como si fueran palabras mágicas ella se suelta y estalla en un ruidoso orgasmo gritando mi nombre. Me siento satisfecho por eso, cuando me acomodo a su lado ella va recuperando poco a poco su aliento

-Eso… fue…

-¿Qué cosa fue Ana?

-Intenso…

-Ahora Srita Steele, llego el momento de la verdad- me coloco entre sus piernas y ella observa mi miembro erecto con cara de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que no tomas la píldora- ella niega con la cabeza. Busco en mi mesa de noche, siempre tengo por las dudas algunas cajas de preservativos para Elliot pero esta noche son para mí. Rompo el envoltorio y me lo coloco. Ana sigue mirándome

-No te preocupes, puede que duela al principio, pero luego obtendrás mucho placer Ana… y tú también te dilatas así que…

Me muevo hasta colocarme en la entrada de su vagina. Flexiono sus piernas para tener una mejor entrada, pero antes de enterrarme en ella la miro

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si Cristian, lo deseo

-¿Quieres que yo sea el primero en hacerte el amor?

-Si, quiero que tu seas el primero- su voz es ronca y eso me excita más aún. Muy lentamente me voy introduciendo en ella. Mierda, está muy apretada

-Ana, tienes que relajarte, estas muy apretada y no quiero hacerte daño ¿estás bien?- ella asiente y se muerde el labio. Entro un poco más y ella parece tranquila. Otro poco hasta que siento todos sus pliegues alrededor de mi pene. Salgo muy lentamente y ella gime. Nuevamente me introduzco en ella muy despacio y salgo

-¿Vamos bien?- vuelve a asentir y repito la operación

-Mas…- me pide ella por lo que ahora entro pero no salgo del todo y comienzo a moverme en su interior. Diablos esto es algo completamente distinto a todo lo que he experimentado. Estoy en su interior y es perfecto. Nos encajamos perfectos mientras yo me suspendo sobre el pecho de Ana y beso su pezón. Ella coloca sus manos en mi trasero e intenta marcarme el ritmo. Se siente genial. Entrar y salir de ella.

-Christian ... Christian ...

-Oh nena, no sabes cómo estoy disfrutando de esto Ana…- me muevo un poco más rápido y ella gime aún más. Siento como poco a poco mi polla es apretada por su interior

-Ana, dámelo- los espasmos de placer que logro sentir al ver como Ana se viene es algo que nunca había experimentado y hacen que mi orgasmo se multiplique por mil

-Ana… nena- alcanzo a jadear mientras llego al clímax. Me acuesto a su lado tratando de controlar mi respiración. Esto ha sido magnífico. Es algo difícil de explicar. La tomo entre mis brazos y la apoyo contra mi pecho. Ella se abraza a mi

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Extasiada y satisfecha- le beso el pelo

-Es bueno oír eso nena. ¿no te he hecho daño verdad?

-No, Christian, ha sido genial

-Me alegro escuchar eso Srita Steele- acaricio su cabello y Ana se acuesta a mi lado. Tiene una cara extraña y vuelve a morderse el labio

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-Quiero…

-¿Qué quieres nena?

-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo- me dice y se sonroja. Me gusta mucho que necesite mi contacto de nuevo

-Es usted muy ansiosa Srita Steele

-Puede que sí Sr Grey- me acerco a ella y la coloco de espaldas a mí, en la posición de cucharita. Y le hago sentir mi erección en su espalda, ella suspira como anticipando lo que viene. Le beso el cuello y absorbo un poco de su increíble aroma

-Ahora Ana, voy a tomarte desde atrás, pero primero déjame ver algo- acaricio suavemente su clítoris y deslizo mi dedo hasta la entrada de su vagina. Hecha la comprobación Ana gime

-Estás muy húmeda para mi Ana- ella se da vuelta y me mira mientras yo me chupo el dedo

-¡Christian!- me grita y yo sonrío mientras cierro los ojos

-Sabes delicioso- la miro y ese rosadito que me encanta se instala en sus mejillas. Entro poco a poco en ella, pero esta vez todo será lento y pausado. Mis embestidas son suaves y con cada una de ellas Ana gime y gime. Siento como su interior comienza a temblar. Me retiro y escucho un bufido

-No nena, todavía no- repito la operación muchas veces y sé que Ana está sintiéndose frustrada

-Te quiero dolorida nena- le digo- quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.- mis embestidas comienzan a subir su intensidad y Ana y yo nos acompasamos perfectamente. Siento temblar fuertemente su interior y como todos sus pliegues me llevan a mi clímax

-Ana, nena- jadeo mientras siento los espasmos de su cuerpo. No intento salir de ella por lo que me quedo muy quieto mientras pienso lo genial que ha sido hacer el amor con Ana dos veces, sentir sus orgasmos, sentir mi nombre en sus dulces labios. Ella me tiene encantado, todo ella… cierro los ojos y duermo en su compañía. Definitivamente la srita Steele ha puesto mi mundo al revés. Cuando abro los ojos no veo a Ana a mi lado por lo que me levanto y me pongo un pantalón rápidamente y salgo en su búsqueda ¿se habrá ido después de pensar bien lo del contrato? ¡Diablos!


	9. Capitulo 9

Lanzo un suspiro cuando veo a Ana batiendo algo en la cocina, vestida solo con mi camisa blanca y escuchando música. Tiene hecha dos trenzas que la hacen ver más inocente aún. Me siento a disfrutar del show en uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno. Es cautivadoramente hermosa. Y yo no tengo control en lo que ella despierta en mí, sin lugar a dudas tengo una mirada intensa porque al poco rato Ana se da vuelta y me mira sonrojada quitándose los audífonos

- Hermoso show srita Steele, por favor, no te detengas por mí- ella se me acerca y me besa

- Buenos días

- Hola nena

- ¿Te parece bien un revuelto con jamón?

- Me parece una excelente idea Ana- busco los individuales, sirvo jugo de naranja, café para mí y su té preferido. Ana coloca el revuelto entre las dos tazas y cuando se sienta hace una pequeña mueca.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, solo es una leve molestia

- Bien, eso quiere decir que anoche lo hicimos bien Ana- se sonroja y no puedo evitar darle un beso

- Cumpliste con tu palabra- me dice. La miro extrañado- dijiste que querías que cada vez que me moviera hoy sintiera que solo tú has estado dentro mío. Lo cumpliste- me acerco con una tonta sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Fui muy literal no?

- Ya lo creo- la beso con pasión y lujuria y cuando me aparto ella tiene los ojos cerrados y sus hermosos labios separados

- Tengo hambre… desayunemos- veo que me pone pucheritos

- Yo no quiero comer ahora…

- Ana… tenemos que comer, de ese modo podremos "jugar " un poco más sin cansarnos

- ¿Es una sugerencia o una promesa?- la miro con todo el deseo que ella levanta en mi

- Una promesa nena- ella sonríe y aplaude y comenzamos a desayunar.

- ¿Ya mandaste solicitudes de empleo Ana?

- Si, ya mande varias aplicaciones de empleo

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde?

- A las cuatro editoriales que están en Seattle. El martes tengo dos entrevistas y el miércoles tengo otras dos

- Dime que tienes ropa formal para ponerte

- Si tengo Christian… no te preocupes- le doy otro sorbo al café mientras pienso que debo estar seguro que ningún otro hombre quiera tener lo que es mío. Y Ana es mía. Por eso hice averiguar todo sobre las editoriales y sus empleados. Welch también entro a algunos de sus sistemas para ver que no hubiera nada en lo que preocuparse. Sin lugar a dudas tengo un buen y eficiente equipo a mi servicio. Tengo que llamar a Taylor para asegurarme que todo lo que le pedí para Ana esté listo antes de que la lleve a su casa. Me dice que si por lo que tengo que hablar con Ana y explicarle todo lo que le compre y porque y para que se lo compré. Recuerdo todavía cuando vi a Ray y a Ana montarse en esa cafetera que Ana utiliza como auto y no deje de preocuparme por su seguridad ¿Cómo puede andar por Portland y por Seattle sin que alguien la detenga y le advierta que está manejando una trampa mortal? En fin, también supe por Elliot que Ana no tiene una computadora y que su celular deja mucho que desear. Y he urdido un plan brillante para irnos de compras hoy.

- Tenemos que hablar- le digo mientras tomo los vasos de jugo y vamos hasta la sala. Ella se sienta y le da un largo trago y luego me mira expectante

- Dime cristiana ...

- Quiero que hablemos del trato

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Quieres agregar algo a los límites infranqueables?

- Si, nada de varas ni bastones para eso que tú dices "_disciplina"_- tomo una libreta y anoto

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué más quieres comentar?

- No quiero sexo anal

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes no quererlo si no lo probaste?

- No quiero… siento que me dolerá horrores- me acerco a ella y tomo su mano y la aprieto

- No con el correcto entrenamiento, pero si quieres, para comenzar podemos dejarlo de lado

- Gracias…

- Ok continuemos – tomo el contrato y le leo a Ana- ¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Masturbación• Penetración vaginal• Cunnilingus• Fisting vaginal• Felación• Penetración anal• Ingestión de semen• Fisting anal

- ¿Qué es eso del cunnilingus?

- Es una expresión para sexo oral de mí hacia ti

- ¿Y Fisting?

- La mano

- No, eso no, con lo demás no tengo problema

- Ok, quitamos entonces el sexo anal y los Fisting

- Por favor

- Bien… ¿Vibradores• Consoladores• Tapones anales• Otros juguetes vaginales/anales?

- Aceptado

- ¿Bondage con cuerda• Bondage con cinta adhesiva• Bondage con muñequeras •Otros tipos de bondage de cuero• Bondage con esposas y grilletes ¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage? • Manos al frente• Muñecas con tobillos• Tobillos• A objetos, muebles, etc.• Codos• Barras rígidas• Manos a la espalda• Suspensión• Rodillas

- Suspensión no Christian, no quiero estar en el aire

- De acuerdo ¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?- Ana asiente ¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?- otro si- ¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa? 1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

- 4

- ¿Sólo 4?

- No sé nada de esto y prefiero empezar tranquila

- Por supuesto nena, sigamos, ¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?• Azotes• Azotes con pala• Latigazos• Azotes con vara• Mordiscos• Pinzas para pezones• Pinzas genitales• Hielo• Cera caliente• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

- No a los azotes con pala, ni vara, ni a los latigazos y mucho menos pinzas genitales y cera caliente- tomo nota, esto está yendo por buen camino. Que Ana pueda decirme que le gusta y que no es algo que me ayuda a ver cómo podemos incluir mi modo de follar con ella y que esto no la moleste ni la ponga incómoda

- ¿Qué otras objeciones tienes?- ella toma su contrato y le da una leída

- No quiero que me compres ropa

- Ana, seguramente voy a querer que asistas conmigo a algunos eventos y debes vestirte de la forma adecuada, ahora no tienes trabajo y esos atuendos cuestan mucho dinero

- Me hace sentir como una prostituta

- No te sientas de esa manera, yo no te estoy pagando para que folles conmigo

- Pero al querer comprarme ropa lo veo como un intercambio: tienes sexo conmigo y me pagas con ropa

- No es así Ana. Solo quiero que luzcas más bonita de lo que ya eres. Además puedes dejarla aquí, no hace falta que la lleves a dónde vives con Kate

- ¿Solo tendría que usarla cuando estoy contigo?

- Claro

- De acuerdo

- Bien… ¿Qué más?

- No quiero entrenarme cuatro veces por semana

- Ana, tienes que obtener un poco más de resistencia y flexibilidad. En un fin de semana que pasemos juntos yo voy a querer follarte mucho y no quiero que te caigas rendida exhausta- en su boca se dibuja un "O" que me hace sonreír

- Tres horas… del resto te encargarás tu

- De acuerdo

- Dos fines de semana por mes, tengo mi vida y quiero seguir teniéndola

- No, eso es muy poco, tres…

- De acuerdo… no voy a dar el brazo a torcer con lo que como, ni tu ni nadie puede decirme como alimentarme y no pongas cara porque si no desistes con eso no firmare

- De acuerdo Srita Steele ¿algo más?

- ¿Por qué no puedo mirarte?

- Sí que puedes, pero cuando estemos en el cuarto rojo, tendrás que esperar que yo te dé permiso para hacerlo

- No me gusta eso de que puedes decidir cuándo disciplinarme y sin dar explicaciones

- Ana el hecho de que aceptes ser mi sumisa va a hacer que todos esos_ "¿es esto correcto, está bien, corresponde?"_ se vayan de tu cabeza, tú puedes relajarte y dejarme a mí ser quien tome las decisiones

- Veo que todo es para tu placer ¿Qué obtengo yo de todo esto?

- A mí- me mira con ternura y me besa. Suelto la pluma para ponerla encima de mí y besarla mejor.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un "lo voy a intentar"

- Suficiente para mí en este momento Srita Steele

- ¿Vamos a jugar?

- No, primero vamos a la cocina

- ¿A qué?

- Vamos- tiro de su mano. En la barra están las llaves, el BlackBerry y la Mac que hice comprar para ella

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- La BlackBerry y la Mac te las regalo como mis presentes por tu graduación y como tú, yo tampoco acepto un no como respuesta- ella asiente

- Y lo otro es algo que compre meramente por tu seguridad

- ¿Y qué es?

- Vamos a verlo-

En el estacionamiento está el Audi A8 que mandé comprar para Ana. Ella me mira sorprendida

- ¿Me compraste un auto?

- ¿Te enojarías conmigo si lo hubiera hecho?

- ¿Qué hay de malo con Wanda?

- ¿Qué es Wanda?

- ¡Mi auto cristiana!

- ¿Tú le llamas auto a esa trampa andante que utilizas?

- Hace tres años que lo tengo

- Y no comprendo porque milagro divino no te hiciste pedazos con eso… sinceramente Anastasia me preocupa tu seguridad

- Pero esto- dice señalando el coche- es demasiado- me acerco y la tomo de la cintura y la beso

- Vamos nena, déjame mimarte

- Christian ¿esto es un mimo para ti?

- Ana comprende, yo no soy muy sociable, no soy de ir a fiestas cada fin de semana. Estoy siempre trabajando y en el único lugar donde me relajo es con mi familia y en el cuarto rojo, quizás para ti esto es demasiado, pero me preocupa tu seguridad, no sé hacerlo de otra manera y no quiero que veas como algo malo lo hago. Lo hago porque puedo hacerlo y porque quiero verte contenta. De esa manera yo también me pongo contento.

- Gracias…

- De nada nena… ahora vámonos de compras

- ¿De compras?

- Si, necesito comprarme algunas camisas, jeans y zapatillas. Y tú necesitas comprar algunas cosas también

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- No comiences, y vamos

- No quiero que me compres muchas cosas

- De acuerdo pesada, vamos

- ¿Cómo pesada?- me besa y se ríe. Le paso las llaves y nos vamos juntos.


	10. Capitulo 10

Como todo un domingo en Seattle el paseo de compras está más que concurrido pero no me importa. Todo lo que necesito, está tomado de mi mano y mirando vidrieras. Me compro algunas camisas para el trabajo, dos pares de jeans que a Ana al parecer le encantan porque cuando salgo del probador no deja de mirarme cuando le pregunto cómo me veo y dos pares de zapatillas también. Pero cuando llega su turno se muestra reticente por lo que le recuerdo que hicimos un arreglo antes de salir

-Yo no firme ningún papel

-Yo tomo como firma tu palabra Ana, vamos, dame el gusto

-De acuerdo- _si nena, yo tomaré el control de ahora en más_…

Primero que nada le hago comprar cuatro osados conjuntos de ropa interior en una tienda de Victoria Secret´s que hacen sonrojar a mi nena. Luego la asesoro con dos trajes formales con los que podría ir a trabajar, tres camisas y dos pares de tacones no muy altos. Siempre se va cuando saco mi tarjeta.

-Creo que ya es más que suficiente

-No… todavía falta elegir un perfume

-¿No te gusta cómo huelo?

-Buen punto Srita Steele, descartemos el perfume- de repente los ojos de Ana brillan y miro hacia donde ella está mirando. ¿Calvin Klein?

-¿Te gusta algo de esa tienda Ana?

-No…

-Vamos, no me mientas, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial

-Es que yo siempre he querido comprarme TODO de esa tienda, me encanta todo, pero no tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerlo- la miro y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que tengo, no es nada, en comparación de esos ojos brillosos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime

-Supongamos, que toda esta situación es al revés, que tú eres la que tiene un montón de dinero y yo soy alguien normal, pero que te interesa mucho y estamos aquí y de repente yo veo un lugar en donde siempre quise comprarme cosas ¿tú no me regalarías lo que fuera por verme feliz?- ella asiente porque acaba de entender lo que yo siento

-¿Tendría yo que sentirme mal o pensar que es un intercambio para ti...porque tú me quieres regalar algo que realmente me gusta? ¿tendría que pensar yo... esto es por lo que compartimos en la cama?

-No…

-Exacto Ana, cuando alguien nos interesa, queremos que sea feliz…

-De acuerdo

-Ahora vamos a hacer otro trato…

-¿Qué ahora?

-Vamos a ir primero a un lugar que me gusta a mí y luego vendremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok- camino con ella hasta la tienda de Dolce & Gabbana. Ana abre los ojos como platos. Me pruebo dos trajes, uno negro y otro azul oscuro. Ana se pasa la lengua por sus labios cuando me ve vestido tan formal.

-No hagas eso…

-Lo siento, es que estas muy bueno

-¿Muy bueno?

-¿Muy guapo?

-Eres tan linda- cuando salgo del probador veo a Ana mirando algunos vestidos. Me voy con ella

-¿Interesada en alguno?

-Son todos muy bonitos

-No son tan bonitos como tú nena ¿Cuáles te gustan?- Ana saca del perchero un vestido negro con un cinturón de cristales, de largo hasta la rodilla y se coloca la percha por sobre la cabeza. Le queda espectacular. Se lo quita y quiere mirar la etiqueta para ver cuánto cuesta. Le quito el vestido

-No veas… ¿te gusta?

-Me gusta

-¿Te gusta mucho?

-Me gusta mucho...

-Entonces lo llevamos- le paso a la vendedora el vestido

-Christian ...

-Nada, nada ¿Qué otro te gusta?- Ana baja la cabeza- no bajes la cabeza, estos son regalos de tu…- _¿tendré que usar esa palabra para que ella acepte la compra?_- NOVIO, los novios se regalan cosas, así que basta y dime que más te gusta

-¿Somos novios?

-Sí, es lo que somos

-Christian- me coloca las manos en el cuello y me da un largo beso. Uf, era eso, ella quería saber qué tipo de relación tenemos. Aunque no me gusta nada esa palabra, por ella y por obtener lo que quiero me resigno a usarla. Ana escoge un vestido rojo, uno verde, uno azul, un morado y un cremita. Sonríe feliz. Y yo sonrío con ella

-Gracias por darme el gusto

-Gracias por ser tan generoso

-Solo lo soy contigo y porque me gustas mucho

-Y porque eres MI NOVIO- dice

-Y porque soy tu novio Anastasia- ella se cuelga de mi brazo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos A Calvin Klein-

Le paso a Taylor las bolsas para que las acomode en el coche, me dice que en pocos momentos volverá a estar con nosotros. Le digo a donde vamos para que nos pueda ubicar más rápidamente, los lugares concurridos suelen no gustarle demasiado porque la gente suele "desaparecer" a la vista de mucha otra gente. Cuando entramos Anastasia no sabe para dónde mirar y me sonríe tiernamente

-Cómprate toda la tienda si quieres, pero no dejes de sonreír de ese modo que me encanta- le digo dándole un suave beso. Ella da un pequeño gritito y va hasta donde están los jeans. Se los prueba y cuando sale del pequeño cubículo me quedo extasiado. Son ajustados. Sus piernas y su trasero se ven gloriosos con esos pantalones. Toco con la punta de mi lengua mi labio superior y ella se da cuenta de que me encantan. No sé cuánto estuvimos en ese lugar pero salimos con demasiadas bolsas. Llegando al estacionamiento Ana abre el baúl y no ve nada de lo que compramos

-Esto podemos llevarlo a lo de Kate porque seguramente es algo que podrás usar para todos los días, Taylor trae los trajes de Anastasia- instantes después Taylor me pasa los trajes y los tacones que le compré a Ana- el resto se queda en el Escala ¿te parece bien así?- Ana deja todo en el baúl y me besa de forma desenfrenada. Me empuja contra la columna que había cerca y yo me aferro a su cintura. Su beso está lleno de pasión, de entrega, de ¿agradecimiento?. Me muerde un poco el labio y continúa. Yo me siento tan extraño, ella ha tomado el control y la verdad es que me encanta. Cuando finalmente se separa de mí no puedo respirar

-Ana, nena- le digo jadeando. Ella se apoya en sus rodillas y toma un largo respiro- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mis gracias por todo lo que me regalaste hoy

-Tendré que hacerlo más seguido entonces, me ha encantado- Ana se incorpora y me toma de la mano y me da las llaves.

-¿Conduzco yo?

-Sí, vamos a lo de Kate, mañana tengo que prepararme para las entrevistas

-Claro nena- conduzco el tramo que separa el lugar con el departamento de Ana. Tomo las bolsas mientras ella busca su llave. Cuando entramos escuchamos muchas voces y risas. Al entrar veo a Kate, a Elliot, al fotógrafo de mierda, al padre de Ana y a tres personas que no conozco

-¡Mamá!- grita Ana mientras corre a abrazar a una mujer muy parecida a ella que se para ni bien la ve. Me quedo petrificado ante la escena mientras Ray me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Te ayudo Christian?

-Gracias- le paso un par de bolsas y Ana vuelve hacia mí y abraza a su padre también

-Yo me encargo de esto- toma todas las bolsas y se va a su cuarto

-¿Compraron algo o es mi impresión?- me pregunta Ray mientras lanza una carcajada

-Algo así

-Carla, este es Christian, el novio de Ana- otra vez esa puta palabrita- Christian esta es Carla Adams, la mamá de Ana

-Un gusto Carla, Ana es muy parecida a usted- ella me mira entre sorprendida y con ganas de preguntar miles de cosas

-¿El novio de Ana? Ella no dijo nada

-Es porque tu hija se hace de rogar, porque aquí el muchacho se mostró más que interesado ¿verdad Christian?

-Sí, es algo reciente Sra. Adams, Ana y yo podría decirse que somos novios desde hace horas apenas

-Primero que nada, no me digas Sra. Adams, dime Carla y segundo… me alegro de ver el buen gusto que tiene mi hija- me sonrío

-¡ Mamá !- le escucho gritar a Ana

-¿Por qué gritas si es cierto?- Carla le sonríe a Ana

-Christian este es Bob, mi marido

-Un gusto- estrecho su mano

-Igualmente

-Kate, Elliot, Sr Rodríguez- saludo a todos, tendría que evitar cruzar palabra con ese imbécil pero por cortesía no lo voy a hacer- ¿JJ verdad?- el muchacho asiente, recuerdo haberlo visto cuando se hicieron las fotos para la revista donde hacía sus trabajos Kate. Ella se levanta y busca algo. Me acerca la revista estudiantil

-Tuvimos que hacer una doble tirada… ¿puedes creerlo?

-Hay preguntas más que interesantes en el reportaje, supongo que será por eso

-No, es porque tu saliste en la tapa- me dice Ana sentándose arriba mío y dándome un suave beso

-Las chicas de la universidad se babearon todas cuando te vieron

-Pero yo soy solo tuyo Ana- ¿de dónde salió eso? Ana me mira extasiada y me sonríe y me besa de nuevo ¿Qué mierda te ocurre Christian Grey? Me pregunto a mí mismo. Elliot tiene la boca abierta como un buzón, creo que jamás me ha escuchado decir algo tan de flores y corazones.

-¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaron nada?

-Intentamos llamar a tu celular pero lo mandaba directo al buzón de voz

-Es que se le descargo y hoy cuando salimos olvido tomarlo- respondo

-No te olvidas la cabeza porque la tienes pegada ¿verdad hija?- le pregunta Carla

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- le responde Ana con una carcajada. Yo no puedo relajarme, que el imbécil de José Rodríguez esté en el mismo cuarto me hace hervir la sangre

-Christian no lo veas así- me susurra Ana en el oído

-No puedo evitar sentir rabia al recordar cómo te tenía apretada contra tu voluntad mientras trataba de besarte Ana

-Lo sé, pero hazlo por mí- le digo que sí y dirijo mi mirada a Bob, el marido de Carla que no es muy charlatán al parecer

-¿Se quedan a cenar con nosotros?- pregunta Kate

-¿A quienes se lo preguntas?- le responde Ana

- Christian y Elliot

-Claro nena que me quedo contigo- Ana me mira

-Por supuesto- me besa

-¿Ordenamos unas pizzas?

-O podemos ir a comer afuera ¿Qué les parece?- les pregunto mirando directamente a Carla

-Si, a un lugar donde hagan una rica carne asada- Kate, Ana y ella se dirigen a buscar sus carteras mientras Bob, Elliot y Ray van en busca de algunos taxis. JJ se disculpa para ir al baño y yo aprovecho para agarrar al maldito fotógrafo


	11. Capitulo 11

-Sería conveniente que inventes una excusa y no vayas con nosotros- le digo

-Son mis amigos y quiero ir…

-Pero yo no quiero que vayas y mucho menos después del comportamiento de mierda que tuviste con Anastasia en su graduación, es imperdonable que hayas querido besarla contra su voluntad, eso no es de hombre…

-¿Y crees que porque le compraste ropa y te la follaste anoche Ana ya te pertenece? Quizás esta deslumbrada por tu dinero, solo eso Grey

-José- el susurro de Ana está lleno de dolor y decepción- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Ana, yo…

-Ana nada, será mejor que te retires ahora mismo- le digo tratando de mantenerme en calma- Ana está conmigo porque yo le intereso y ella a mí también, el dinero no tiene nada que ver aquí y si dices eso realmente no la conoces. Ella es una mujer íntegra y decente… demasiado lejos de tu alcance. No te lo voy a volver a decir, busca una excusa y vete… y no es una sugerencia ¿está claro?- el muy desgraciado mira a Ana como esperando algo de ella pero creo que Ana está muy dolida por haber escuchado lo que decía de ella. Toma su saco y se va. Lo veo hablando con Ray y Bob en la puerta y se despide. Bien. Ahora miro a Ana

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí?

-Porque es un imbécil, no dejes que arruine tu noche- le digo secando sus lágrimas- están tus padres y tienes que estar contenta por ellos ¿de acuerdo?- ella me asiente y me sonríe. La noche por suerte transcurre sin sobresaltos hasta que Ray me agradece el auto que le "preste" a Anastasia para que no conduzca esa cafetera asesina. Ella ladea la cabeza con desaprobación pero hasta Kate está de acuerdo. Los padres de Ana regresan a sus casas el miércoles por lo que les propongo hacer una cena de despedida el martes en el Escala. Todos aceptan gustosos. La mamá de Ana, su marido y Ray van a dormir a los hoteles donde están hospedados. Increíblemente Kate y Elliot no van a pasar la noche juntos. JJ se pide un taxi y se va. Nos quedamos solos mi nena y yo

-Bueno, creo que todo salió muy bien esta noche ¿no te parece?- un dejo de tristeza opaca los ojos azules de Ana, el puto fotógrafo

-No entiendo, él me conoce, sabe que nunca me fijo en el dinero…

-Ana… quizás él tiene sentimientos hacia ti y busco una forma de lastimarme, solo eso- maldito José Rodríguez

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo conozco tanto pero supongo que eso puede ser un motivo

-Eres tan lindo- me vuelve a besar. Tomamos un taxi y la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Puedo hacerte un café decente si quieres pasar- me guiña el ojo

-De acuerdo, vamos- nos quedamos un rato más charlando de pavadas.- tu cuarto no tiene muchos muebles

-Que ni se te ocurra

-De acuerdo Srita Steele, la economía se irá a pique por su culpa

-Estoy segura de que logrará ocuparse de ello Sr Grey

-Me voy, se está haciendo tarde- ella toma mi mano

-¿No quieres quedarte?

-¿A dormir contigo?

-Si- pone pucheros

-¿A qué hora es tu primera entrevista mañana?

-A las 12- tomo su mano y me dirijo con ella al cuarto. La beso y la desnudo y me desnudo en solo minutos. Vuelvo a besarla.

-Eres una persona maravillosa Ana, y me gustas mucho, quizás demasiado

-¿No podré dormir contigo los fines de semana?

-No…

-uf

-No comencemos, sabes bien lo que vamos a hacer los fines de semana

-Pero… yo quiero más-

-¿Flores y corazones?

-Si Christian, flores y corazones

-Ana… no presiones

-De acuerdo…- ella me besa suavemente mientras con mis manos recorro todo su cuerpo que ahora arde en deseo y ganas de sexo. La voy llevando hasta la cama donde la acuesto suavemente. Recorro con mis dedos su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, su sexo… ella solo ronronea en mi boca y yo necesito poseerla. Tengo que pararme para buscar un condón en el bolsillo del pantalón

-Odio estas cosas, voy a buscar una ginecóloga para que te de un método anticonceptivo

-De acuerdo…- abro los ojos y siento el sol en mi cara. Miro a mi costado y veo a la hermosa Srita Steele durmiendo. Y me quedo así un rato largo, observándola. Me gustan sus facciones, su boca, su cuerpo, toda ella. Le doy un pequeño beso antes de tomar mi BlackBerry y avisarle a Andrea que estaré en la oficina para las 13. Vuelvo a besar a mi Ana y ella entreabre sus hermosos ojos azules

-Buen día nena

-Hola- se frota un poco los ojos y me sonríe. De golpe y sin previo aviso Kate abre la puerta

-Ana… oh por dios, lo siento- dice antes de cerrar de un portazo. Ana ríe y yo me quedo sorprendido

-Es que nunca he traído nadie a dormir

-Pero es muy malo eso de entrar sin golpear… al menos estaba con mi bóxer

-Christian

-Solo digo- ella se levanta y se coloca una bata mientras yo vuelvo a desperezarme y a pensar extrañado porque cada vez que duermo con Ana no tengo pesadillas. Me ausento de este mundo por un rato mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. Su suave beso me hace volver a la realidad

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En lo bien que lo paso cuando estoy contigo

-Yo también la paso bien- me visto y voy hasta la cocina mientras Ana se ducha y se cambia. Kate está preparando algo pero no sé qué es

-Buen día Kate

-Hola Christian, siento mucho lo de recién, pensé que te había ido a tu casa

-No pasa nada…

-Fue muy maleducado de mi parte no golpear antes de entrar. Supongo que todavía no me adapto a ti como el novio de Ana

-¿Tan mala impresión tienes de mí?

-Es que es raro. Tú nunca antes habías tenido novia o demostraste tu afecto en público como lo haces con Ana…

-Quizás no lo hice nunca porque no fue necesario o porque no estaba interesado, algo que no me ocurre con Ana. Con ella todo es nuevo para mí. Muchas veces me pregunto si me ha hechizado porque yo mismo me veo en situaciones impensadas para mí, pero luego la veo a mi lado, tomada de mi mano y sé que es extraño, pero me gusta

-¿Estás enamorado Christian?

-¿No te parece que es muy pronto?

-De la forma en la que hablas… no

-No sé qué decirte a eso… yo solo sé que quiero estar con Ana todo el tiempo posible- Kate sonríe

-Buen día Ana- me doy vuelta sólo para comprobar que Ana está ahí parada mirándome detenidamente

-Te estaba esperando- me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura y le doy un largo beso- me tengo que ir, me están esperando en la oficina. Cuando salgas de tus entrevistas, ¿me mandas un mensajito para ver cómo te fue?- ella asiente- luego hablamos- vuelvo a besarla- adiós Kate

-Hasta luego Christian- tomo la mano de Ana y la dejo en la puerta donde le doy otro beso. Taylor me está esperando- hasta luego nena

-Hasta luego mi amor- me dice Ana y cierra la puerta. "mi amor" esas dos palabras quedan flotando en mi hasta que llego a la oficina y me enfrasco en fusiones y compra de empresas. Ros averiguo todo sobre las editoriales y haciendo un análisis exhaustivo me dijo que de comprar alguna nos vayamos por la SIP al parecer, si bien tienen buen equipo, la compañía corre el riesgo de estancarse por la falta de inversión en tecnología y en busca de nuevos autores. Le digo que vaya preparando algunos contratos de fusión. Quizás a Ana no le interese trabajar conmigo pero si en su propia editorial. Aunque conociéndola no querrá saber nada con que se la regale. Son las cinco y no he recibido ningún mensaje de Anastasia. ¿cómo habrán ido sus entrevistas? ¿tengo que mandarle yo un mensaje o tendré que esperar que ella lo haga? La curiosidad me está matando

-¿Sr Grey?- Andrea me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Andrea?

-La Srita Steele está aquí- abro mis ojos grandes

-Hazla pasar de inmediato- me paro para recibirla cuando su hermoso rostro aparece asomándose tras la puerta

-¡Ana! Que sorpresa

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No tienes que preguntarlo, pasa…- la veo entrar muy lentamente. Esta hermosa con uno de los trajes que compramos ayer y de repente veo en su mano un globo en forma de corazón… ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Esto es para ti

-¿Para mí?- digo tomando el globo. Ana se acerca y me besa y yo me pierdo en sus labios, en su aroma, en su cuerpo. Cuando estoy con ella siento que pierdo todo el control de mí mismo y eso me asusta

-Lo que le dijiste hoy a Kate me dejo pensando todo el día en ti

-¿De verdad?

-Si, cuando no estas intimidando gente eres muy dulce

-Nadie me dijo algo así jamás

-Jajaja- su risa es el sonido más hermoso del mundo

-¿Y donde pretendes que cuelgue esto?- ella lo toma y lo amarra a uno de los monitores que tengo en mi escritorio

-Hasta que se acabe el gas, cada vez que lo veas podrás recordarme

-No necesito un globo para eso Srita Steele- la tomo nuevamente y la beso. Nunca tengo suficiente de ella.

-¿De verdad no lo necesitas?

-No, pienso en todo lo que voy a enseñarte este fin de semana y eso me pone muy contento… no veo la hora de verte el viernes- Ana cambia su cara

-Prometiste intentar ¿ya te arrepentiste?

-No, pero pensé que estos días por ahí te hacían recapacitar- tuerzo los labios en señal de desaprobación… ella piensa que puede cambiarme del día a la noche, no sabe que jodidamente enfermo estoy

-Si no quieres intentarlo está bien Anastasia, pero entonces llegamos hasta aquí. Yo fui considerado para que todo no te abrumara tanto pero en ningún momento te dije que no quería hacer lo que a mí me gusta

-No te enojes

-Me molesta que hayas tratado de engañarme

-Estás enojado

-Sí, estoy muy molesto, no me gusta que cuando me dicen algo después se retracten. Yo estoy haciendo cosas impensadas por ti. Tú crees que es algo normal pero para mí supone un gran esfuerzo y tú te quieres rendir sin siquiera intentarlo

-Me da miedo

-¿Cómo puedes sentir miedo de algo que no conoces?

-¡Vi las cosas Christian! ¿crees que necesito probar un látigo para saber si me gusta o no?

-Puedes irte cuando quieras Anastasia

-¿Me estas echando?

-No, te estoy diciendo que como van las cosas no tiene sentido seguir hablando

-Yo no firme nada

-Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo- veo como toma enojada su cartera y se va… yo me siento frustrado toda la tarde y cuando llego al Escala todo me molesta. La Sra. Jones preparó algo de pasta, le digo que la sirva y que se vaya a descansar. Me cambio y solo me pongo mi pantalón pijama gris. Me tomo una copa de vino blanco mientras ceno. Me inquieta lo que pasó hoy con Ana. Tomo mi BlackBerry y la llamo. No me contesta las dos primeras llamadas. Me prometo a mí mismo que si no responde ahora no la voy a volver a llamar

-Hola- su voz suena rara

-Hola ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- siento como se suena la nariz… está llorando. Diablos

-Voy para allá ahora- sin tiempo a responder corto y me coloco las zapatillas y una musculosa. Me pongo una americana negra y salgo disparado para su departamento. Toco el timbre ni bien llego y la veo a Ana abrirme la puerta con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Ella me abre sus brazos y yo la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo. cierro la puerta y la tomo entre mis brazos. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto la beso profundamente mientras la apoyo en su almohada. Me voy hasta la puerta y la cierro con doble llave. Abro su bata y beso cada centímetro de su hermosa piel. Ella acaricia mi cabello mientras me quito las zapatillas y el pantalón. Tomo sus pechos y los acaricio mientras bajo las copas del sostén para poder besarlos. Ana gime mientras mi mano se desliza por su braga hasta llegar a su sexo. Muevo mis dedos en círculos arriba del clítoris. Y la beso. Ella me desabrocha la americana y me la quita y cuando quiere quitarme la musculosa me detengo. Ella me mira mientras jadea

-No puedes quitarme la musculosa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que me toques el pecho

-¿Por qué Christian?

-Porque no, es un límite infranqueable para mí- ella asiente y la vuelvo a besar, rasgo su braga y meto dos dedos en su interior húmedo y cálido

-Ah… por favor

-¿Qué quieres Ana?

-A ti, adentro mío- su ruego me encanta y me bajo los bóxer y me coloco el molesto condón y suavemente entro en ella. Ana moja sus labios y se muerde un poco el labio inferior cosa que me excita de sobre manera.

-¿Te gusta así nena?

-Si Christian, me gusta mucho

-¿Me muevo o me quedo quieto?

-Quiero que te muevas… por favor- lentamente salgo de ella para volver a introducirme lentamente. Y repito la operación muchas veces, quizás demasiadas porque al parecer Ana se está poniendo impaciente

-Más rápido

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién nos apura nena?- le digo mientras muerdo su pezón. Ella vuelve a gemir y entonces comienzo a moverme más rápido. Ana coloca sus manos en mis hombros mientras me mira directamente a los ojos

-Así me gusta Christian

-¿De verdad? ¿te gusta follar duro nena?

-Sí, me gusta que me folles duro- ah, en sus labios esas palabras me enloquecen… solo puedo imaginarla atada, llamándome "señor". Siento su interior ajustarse a mi polla mientras su cuerpo se va arqueando poco a poco.

-Córrete para mi Ana- le murmuro jadeando y ella se suelta llegando al orgasmo. Y dos segundos después yo alcanzo mi clímax susurrando su nombre y caigo sobre ella. Los dos estamos jadeando. Salgo de ella y me acuesto a su lado. Ella se acomoda en mi hombro

-Siento lo de hoy, tienes razón yo prometí intentarlo

-Además olvidaste algo nena

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ni sexo anal, ni bastones, varas o látigos… dijiste no a todo eso- ella se incorpora un poco y me mira con los ojos vidriosos

-Pensé que tú lo habías olvidado

-Yo voy a cuidarte nena, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero corregirte cuando haces algo que no me gusta y follarte duro, muchas veces.- Ana se sonroja

-Y quiero hacer todo eso cuando tu estés atada. Ya verás que te va a gustar.


	12. Capitulo 12

Miro el reloj, lunes 23 hs y Ana y yo recién follados salimos del cuarto para ver a Elliot y a Kate a los besos apasionados. Ana me toma de la mano e intenta llevarme hasta la cocina mientras yo sonrío y sigo con la mirada a mi hermano y a su novia

-Christian- me susurra Ana y entonces no aguanto

-¡Buenas noches Elliot!- me parto de la risa cuando Kate se asusta y Elliot la suelta. Mi carcajada es tan profunda que Ana se tienta y se ríe conmigo, creo que está llorando de la risa y a mí me duele el estómago

-¡Christian no es gracioso!- me reta Kate. Ana no puede parar de reírse

-Lo siento, lo siento- le digo mientras agito la mano- quería asustar a mi hermano

-Pues no es nada gracioso- me responde Elliot

-Si vieras tu cara, seguro que te reirías- Ana se agarra el estómago

-Ana ¿no vas a hacerte pis encima?- le pregunto y ella ríe más fuerte. Riéndome voy por un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzo para que se tranquilice

-¡Ana no te rías de mí de esa manera! - Exclama Kate

-Lo siento Kate, discúlpame, es que la cara de Elliot fue gloriosa- le guiña el ojo a mi hermano cosa que no me gusta demasiado

-Christian Grey ¿Qué haces un lunes despierto a esta hora?

-Mal chiste… estoy con mi chica por si no lo notaste- me da un puñetazo en el hombro

-¿Comieron algo ya?- pregunta Kate

-Por como tiene revuelto el pelo mi hermano creo que Christian acaba de comerse a Ana- las dos abren las bocas grandes como buzones

-No te desubiques Elliot, a nuestra madre no le gustaría que te olvides de tus modales frente a dos damas

-Es verdad. Me parece que Christian le ha hecho el amor a Anastasia que todo su hambre se le paso

-Así está mejor- los dos nos reímos

-Graciosos- suelta Ana

-No comimos nada ¿Por qué preguntas Kate?

-Yo tengo hambre- momentos después los cuatro nos estamos devorando dos pizzas grandes con gaseosas.

-¿Te quedas a dormir verdad?- me pregunta Ana al oído

-No he traído ropa cariño

-¿No te la pueden alcanzar? No es muy tarde todavía- tomo su BlackBerry porque el mío se quedó en el Escala y le indico a Taylor acerca de traerme algunas cosas, media hora después Ana le abre la puerta

-Pasa Taylor

-Le agradezco Srita Steele, solo quería darle esto al Sr Grey- me acerco a la puerta y Ana se va

-Gracias… ¿ya dormían?

-No Sr Grey ¿a qué hora paso por usted mañana?

-A las 9, mi primera reunión es a las 10, ¿arreglaste las cosas con Gail para la cena de mañana en el Escala?

-Sí señor, a las 21 hs mandaré los autos por los padres de la Srita Steele, los suyos y luego yo vendré a recogerlo.

-De acuerdo, trae un auto grande porque seguramente Elliot y Kate vendrán desde aquí con nosotros

-Perfecto. Que descanse

-Gracias y hasta mañana Taylor- me voy hasta el cuarto de Ana a guardar el bolso que Taylor me trajo y cuando regreso todos me miran

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a Ana mientras agarro otra porción de pizza

-¿Por qué le preguntaste si dormían en plural?

-Porque Taylor y Gail tienen una relación

-¿Gail y Taylor son pareja?- me pregunta Ana

-Si Chismosa

-Guau, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-¿Qué ocurre mañana, a donde vamos a ir con Kate?

-Mañana se van los padres de Anastasia y vamos a comer todos juntos en casa, salvo que no quieran venir

-Claro que vamos a ir, quiero volver a ver a Carla

-De acuerdo- Ana y Kate levantan las cosas y yo me despido de ellos porque la verdad es que estoy cansado. Ana se acuesta a mi lado y los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Está sonando mi alarma en el BlackBerry pero no quiero abrir los ojos. Siento un codazo en mis costillas

-Apaga ese maldito teléfono Christian- finalmente abro los ojos y apago la alarma. Me fijo que no haya nadie y me doy una ducha rápida. Me cambio y estoy casi listo cuando Ana se despereza y me ve

-¿Ya te vas?

-Son casi las 8.30 Bella Durmiente. Taylor vendrá a recogerme, tengo una reunión en un rato

-Pero ni siquiera desayunaste

-Puedo hacerlo en el trabajo. Tú no te apures. Duerme un poco más, paso por ti hoy a las 20 ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-¿A qué hora son tus entrevistas hoy?

-Después de las 14

-No me dejes con la intriga como ayer.

-Prometo no hacerlo- me acerco y la beso profundamente y me voy a esperar a Taylor afuera porque si me quedo dos segundos más querré hacerle el amor de nuevo a mi hermosa Anastasia

Mi día comienza con el desayuno de trabajo. Al parecer Roach Palmer acepto la idea de un socio mayoritario inversionista. El acuerdo no se va a publicar hasta dentro de tiempo, sin embargo y por seguridad ya puse a Welch a trabajar en el sistema informático de la SIP. Fue un buen trato. Si Ana queda en alguna de las editoriales, yo le puedo ofrecer un puesto mejor para que trabaje más cómoda. Andrea me dice que tengo la tarde libre por lo que regreso a casa y me doy una ducha. Llamo a John Flynn a ver si me puede atender. Me dice que me espera en una hora… el dinero llama. Su secretaria Padma se alegra al verme

-Sr Grey no sabía que tenía una cita hoy

-La he arreglado con John por teléfono

-Claro. Tome asiento por favor- Taylor como siempre se ha quedado en la puerta vigilando por las dudas. Por suerte pude hablar con mis padres y con Mia y no tienen problema en venir a cenar a casa. Alguien sale y deja la puerta entreabierta

-Christian… pasa- camino hasta allí y lo veo sentado, guardando algo y sacando la libreta de notas que tan nervioso me pone. Cierro la puerta y me siento donde siempre

-Buen día John, gracias por hacerme un lugar en tu "apretada" agenda- recuerdo que llegué hasta Flynn después de pasar por tres "psicólogos" mediocres que ni tenían en claro sus propias ideas. John me hizo sentir cómodo desde el comienzo porque sé que no me miente y que si tiene que ser brutalmente honesto lo es.

-La verdad es que no puedo negar que me sorprende el cambio de día.

-Es que necesitaba verte porque han estado ocurriendo "cosas"

-¿Qué tipo de cosas Christian?

-Raras

-Define raras

-Extrañas, no usuales, nunca antes vividas

-Claro, claro

-Bueno verás- intenté tomarle el pelo pero me salió mal- hace hoy ya dos semanas conocí a alguien

-¿Otra sumisa?

-No, una chica, una chica hermosa- veo la sorpresa en su rostro

-Cuéntame…

-Había quedado con la editora de la revista universitaria de Vancouver en hacer una nota para su último número. Supuestamente tenía que venir ella a hacerla pero se pescó una gripe y mando a su compañera de cuarto en su lugar. La deliciosa Srita Anastasia Steele

-Veo que te brillan los ojos cuando la nombras

-Es que ella es sencillamente perfecta John

-¿En qué sentido?

-En todos los que te puedas imaginar. Tiene unos ojos azules hermosos y cristalinos, los más hermosos que vi en mi vida. Una sonrisa dulce. Un cuerpo uf, increíblemente sexy. Y además cuando la conoci...era virgen

-¿Cómo que era?

-Sí, ahora no lo es más

-¿Christian me estás diciendo que hiciste a una virgen tu sumisa?

-No, no, ella acepto algunas de las cosas que me gustan hacer a mí y yo bueno, le cedí eso de "hacer el amor"

-¿Le… cediste dices?

-Hicimos el amor dos veces en mi cama

-¿En tu cama?

-Si, en mi cama y eso no es todo John. cuando duermo con Ana no tengo pesadillas

-Interesante

-Me molesta de sobre manera cuando solo dices una tonta palabra para definir algo

-¿Y te gusta su compañía?

-Me gusta todo lo que hago con ella, el tiempo que compartimos, aunque esto sea solo hablar de pavadas. Ella me tiene… cautivado

-¡Eso es magnífico Christian!

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no me gusta perder el control de las cosas ni de las situaciones y cuando estoy con Ana siento que no soy yo… siento que todo se me escapa de las manos

-Eso es algo bueno

-¡No puede ser algo bueno John! me asusta

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta, no tener el control o quizás sentir cosas por Ana?

-No lo sé… dímelo tú

-No, no, te corresponde a ti liberar esos sentimientos Christian

-Yo no creo en el amor y lo sabes

-¿Por qué crees que hablo de amor?

-Porque lo veo en tu cara de romántico incurable

-¿Qué relación deseas tener con Anastasia?

-¿Necesito decirlo?

-Ok, tú el amo y ella tu sumisa ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

-Ella. Quiere más

-Bueno ya te ha pasado y has concluido contratos por eso… hazlo con ella también

-No quiero hacerlo con ella- él sonríe como diciendo _"lo sabía, a mí no puedes engañarme Grey"_

-Qué extraño eso ¿verdad?

-No se

-Digo, no es amor según tú, pero ella te pide más, y al parecer tú quieres darle más Christian ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial Anastasia?

-No lo sé, y eso me vuelve loco… apenas la conozco ¿Cómo puede ponerme así?

-Tarea para casa

-Diablos no John

-Tarea para casa ¿Qué hace que yo quiera darle más a Anastasia?- me paso la mano por el pelo y suspiro molesto

-Puedes suspirar todo lo que quieras, pero vas a tener que pensar Christian… ¿vuelves el jueves?

-Sí, hoy tengo que cenar en casa con sus padres y los míos

-¿Disculpa?

-Dejémoslo así John- me levanto

-Alto ahí jovencito- me paro en seco- vuelve a sentarte- lo miro y él señala el sillón, resoplo pero no desiste

-¿Qué ahora?

-¿Esta noche sus padres y los tuyos van a cenar contigo y con ella en tu casa?

-Sí

-¿Qué te dice eso?

-Que Ana me gusta demasiado y que no puedo permitir que esto llegue más lejos

-¡Ja!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-El final de la consulta… nos vemos el jueves Christian y la tarea… que sea escrita.

Cuando vuelvo al Escala la Sra. Jones y alguien más están preparando la cena y el aperitivo. No quiero verme tan formal en mi propia casa por lo que decido darme un baño de inmersión para relajarme. Ana me manda un mensaje diciendo que al parecer la SIP está más que interesada que ella trabaje allí. ¿SIP? ¿La editorial que compre? "Al parecer tu instinto sigue intacto Grey" me digo a mí mismo y también me dice que no hace falta que la pase a buscar. Que Elliot la traerá cuando busque a Kate a eso de las 20.30. Hubiera preferido ir a buscarla yo pero bueno, el metiche de mi hermano me gano. Me decido por un jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta azul Francia y zapatillas. No quiero vestirme con trajes todo el tiempo a menos que sea necesario. La mesa del comedor luce fantástica, hay varios vinos blancos y rojos y muchos fiambres. Estoy seguro de que la vamos a pasar muy bien. Taylor está cerca de la puerta del ascensor como siempre, cuando me acerco a Gail

-Todo se ve magnífico Gail

-Me alegro que sea de su agrado Sr Grey.

-¿Qué nos preparaste para el plato principal?- ella abre el horno y veo tres enormes fuentes de lasaña. Gail cocina como nadie la lasaña

-Delicioso- ella sonríe cuando escucho abrirse el ascensor y la veo a Ana sencillamente hermosa. Tiene uno de esos jeans que compramos y una blusa blanca. Y tacones negros. Esta preciosa y cuando me ve abre la boca gigante

-Hola nena- le digo mientras me acerco- ¿Qué ocurre que me miras así?

-Estas hermoso- abro los ojos y me sorprendo al oír eso

-¿Te parece, no exageras un poco?

-Christian por dios, estás para cubrirte en chocolate y morderte todo- me vuelvo a sorprender

-Srita Steele- le dijo acercándome a su cuello- quizás esta noche te deje hacerlo- ella lanza un suspiro y yo la beso con pasión

-Bueno, bueno, van a derretir todo el queso si siguen besándose así- escucho decir a Elliot y me aparto un poco de Ana

-Siempre tan… oportuno Elliot-

-Buenas noches Christian… guau, esto sí que es un departamento- dice Kate

-Hola Kate ¿te gusta?

-Es enorme

-Ana dijo lo mismo- ella se sonroja mientras los llevo al comedor y abro una botella de vino. Kate lleva a Elliot hacia uno de los ventanales por lo que aprovecho este momento con Ana

-¿Así que la entrevista en la SIP estuvo bien?

-Sí, si todo sale bien y me aceptan, en dos semanas estaré trabajando con ellos.

-Que genial Ana, me alegro mucho por ti

-¿No te parece un poco mucho?- me dice señalando la mesa

-No, a mis padres les encantan los aperitivos y a Mia también…

-Ya veo

-¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañe- ella se acerca y me besa- ¿vas a quedarte esta noche conmigo?

-¿Me lo tienes que preguntar? Por supuesto que voy a quedarme contigo mi amor...

-Me encanta- le digo mientras bebo un poco de vino, por coincidencia o quien sabe porque las seis personas que faltaban llegan todas juntas y se inician las presentaciones y las charlas. Ana parece disfrutar estando en compañía de sus padres y de mi familia. Es increíble como encajamos todos. Como si esto hubiese sido planeado hace mucho. Desde lejos observo el cuadro cuando Taylor me hace una mirada y me disculpo y voy hasta el estudio con él

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Leila- su nombre me hace poner la piel de gallina. Mi ex sumisa. Ahora tiene demasiados problemas y encima aparentemente dejo a su marido y se fue con su amante

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Su amante falleció hace dos días y no pueden encontrarla

-¿Qué?

-Aparentemente el muchacho murió en un accidente de tránsito y ella no quedó bien luego de eso. El psicólogo que la atendía dijo que la esperaba hoy pero como no llego se comunicó con su marido que le contó que hace varias semanas que no sabe de ella. Cuando llamó a su familia le dijeron que Leila no iba a su casa hace dos días y que la estaban buscado pero sin encontrarla

-Que se pongan a ello Taylor, hay que encontrarla cuanto antes

-Si Sr, solo quería tener su autorización- en ese momento tocan la puerta y Ana se asoma

-Desapareciste- me dice entrando en el estudio

-Permiso Sr

-Sí, gracias Taylor y mantenme informado

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- la tomo en mis brazos y la siento en mi regazo

-Solo algo importante del trabajo que no podía esperar- le miento mientras absorbo su aroma

-Tu mamá preguntó por ti y como te vi irte con Taylor supuse que estabas aquí- la beso, necesito de ella ahora para recuperar el control y la tranquilidad. Si fuera por mí la tomaría en este momento pero no sería correcto. Ana se separa un poco y salimos del estudio tomados de la mano. La cena es distendida. Todos felicitan a Gail por la comida. Ana se despide de sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos y prometiendo volver a verlos ni bien tenga un fin de semana libre después de cobrar su primer sueldo y yo pienso para mí "no tendrás que esperar tanto nena"


	13. Capitulo 13

Finalmente todos se van. Suspiro mientras me tomo un analgésico. Tanta charla, comida, vino y preguntas me están pasando factura. Lo bueno es que Ana se queda conmigo esta noche por lo que estoy más que feliz. La veo hermosa hablando ahora con Gail y la veo a Gail sonriendo

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-Un poco pero creo que con el analgésico se me va a pasar enseguida ¿Qué hablabas con Gail?

-Nada en particular… quizás una ducha logre relajarte y así luego podemos "jugar" un rato total mañana no tengo que madrugar tanto y tú puedes quizás llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina ¿no?

-Puedo arreglarlo

-Hazlo por favor

-Está bien- llamo a Andrea y me doy una ducha a ver si así puedo relajarme-

Quince minutos después me coloco el bóxer. La ducha realmente me relajo, Ana tenía mucha razón. Muevo un poco el cuello y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Dios mío Ana esta desnuda en la cama con un cuenco lleno de chocolate y un envase de crema batida en la mano. Es una visión maravillosa. No puedo creerlo, ella nunca deja de sorprenderme

-Bueno Sr Grey, si mal no recuerdo, usted dijo que sí a mi sugerencia de cubrirlo de chocolate y comerlo todo… así que por favor, venga- me dice golpeando un lado de la cama. Yo todavía no salgo de mi asombro pero camino hasta ahí y me acuesto a su lado

-Vamos a quitarte esto- dice deslizando mi bóxer. Ella me mira y arquea las cejas y se muerde el labio. Yo sonrío todavía no creyendo esto

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- ella me mira directo a los ojos

-Voy a comerte todo- y así diciendo me chorrea un poco de chocolate en la boca. Chocolate que se desliza por mi mentón y llega a mi cuello, Ana primero me besa y luego desliza su lengua por todo el chocolate y yo me excito de sobremanera

-Ummm definitivamente eres delicioso Christian- ahora mete dos dedos en el chocolate y me pinta la nariz y la frente y sigue chupando. Yo también quiero jugar pero aparentemente es ella quien lleva el control en este juego tan sexy

- Ana, bebé ...

-¿Hum?

-Yo también quiero jugar- ella me mira mimosa

-Está bien- meto dos dedos en el chocolate y le pinto los pezones y dejo que el chocolate se endurezca un poco mientras ella con su mano completamente llena de chocolate pinta mi miembro duro. Sentir la tibieza del chocolate ahí hace que dentro estalle un volcán. Ana se lo mete en la boca y chupa sin parar y sin más, acabo en su boca y ella se lo traga todo. Menuda corrida. Ella sonríe gustosa y en un rápido movimiento la acuesto y comienzo a comerme el chocolate de sus pezones

-Mmmm

-Es mi turno Ana, yo quiero comerte toda ahora- Tomo el cuenco y tiro chocolate en sus pechos y marco un sendero hasta su clítoris y chupo mientras ella gime gustosa. Cuando llego allí tomo la crema batida y hago un copo ahí mismo

-Esta muy fría- se queja

-Yo te hago pasar el frio nena- me como el copo de crema y chupo su clítoris

-Ah Christian por favor ...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero más- vuelco un poco de chocolate sobre su hinchado clítoris y sigo chupando. Ana se mueve mucho más y lo acerca más a mi boca.

-¡Christian!- grita y yo me doy por satisfecho. Me encanta cuando Ana grita mi nombre mientras el orgasmo recorre su cuerpo. Me tumbo a su lado y ella me mira nuevamente, aunque jadeando ahora.

-¿De esto hablabas con Gail? ¿Del enchastre que va a tener que limpiar mañana?

-Me descubriste- se coloca sobre mí y me besa. Me encanta su beso, su ternura cuando de repente siento su mano en mi miembro que poco a poco se comienza a poner duro de nuevo. Ana no deja de besarme y yo no puedo apartarme porque estoy pegado a mi almohada.

-Ahora sí que estás listo- me dice y suavemente se desliza sobre mi erección

-Ana, el condón

-No quiero- comienza a moverse lentamente y ¡que espectáculo para mis ojos! No solo es la mujer más hermosa que vi, sino que ahora arriba mío, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando y ella mordiéndose el labio es casi casi la perfección. Tomo sus caderas y acompaño su lento ritmo mientras ella gime suavemente. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una mujer. Ana me está poniendo loco y toda esta situación me sobrepasa pero no puedo negar que me gusta y mucho. Acrecienta su ritmo y yo cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer de estar dentro suyo y sentir toda su estrechez en mi erección. Ana se mueve más rápido y vuelve a gritar mi nombre mientras yo me corro en su interior por primera vez. Abro los ojos cuando mi pequeña cae sobre mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones se normalizan mientras la cubro con las sábanas y mis brazos y llenos de crema y chocolate nos quedamos dormidos

Miércoles y me desperezo. Esto es realmente un enchastre y Ana y yo estamos todo pegoteados. Gail tendrá mucho trabajo para quitar no solo el chocolate, la crema sino nuestros fluidos de las sábanas. Siento pequeños besos subiendo por toda mi columna por lo que supongo que Ana también se despertó

-Tremendo lío armamos- dice mirando la cama

-Sí, pobre Gail

-Es tu culpa- me dice desvergonzadamente

-¿Mi culpa?

-Yo venía tranquila hasta que tú me dijiste que sí podía ponerte chocolate y comerte

-Eres una tramposa- la tumbo en la cama y me río con ella. La beso. La beso mucho, y de pronto un miedo recorre mi espalda y me detengo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada nena, solo que me quede pensando en algo. Bueno a la ducha… estamos hechos un desastre- la ducha nos relaja y nos da la excusa perfecta para volver a tocarnos y hacer el amor. Taylor lleva a Ana hasta su casa mientras yo manejo a la oficina de muy buen humor. El día es tranquilo a pesar de las reuniones que tengo. Cerca de las 20 le mando un mensaje a Ana

"_Hola nena… ¿Cómo estás? Yo recordando el hermoso comienzo de día que tuve… y extrañándote mucho. Besos"_

"_Hola mi amor… mi día también comenzó de la mejor manera… también te extraño"_

"_¿Alguna novedad de las editoriales?"_

"_No todavía :( pero estoy esperanzada con la SIP ¿nos vemos hoy?"_

"_Nada me gustaría más que volver a verte pero mañana tengo que empezar el día muy temprano y tengo que terminar un documento sin falta… pero el viernes, por fin, comenzaremos con lo que a mí me gusta Ana… estoy muy ansioso :)"_

" _:( :( ahora estoy doblemente triste… no solo no tengo novedades de las editoriales sino que demás ahora no voy a verte"_

"_No te apures nena, solo te pido que descanses porque el fin de semana voy a follarte duro, muchas veces y quiero que aguantes"_

_"¡Eres tremendo Christian!"_

"_Sabía que ibas a gritarme jajaja… besos nena"_

"_Besos" _

Mi teléfono suena y contento lo atiendo

-Evidentemente no puedes estar sin escuchar mi voz ¿verdad?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que tú querías escuchar la mía con frecuencia Christian- diablos Elena. pensé que era Ana

-Lo siento te confundí con mi hermana ¿Cómo estás?

-Altamente ofendida

-¿A causa de qué?

-Aplazaste lo de tu sumisa y no te he visto desde ya hace más o menos un mes Christian

-Lo siento, tienes razón, te tengo un poco olvidada ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

-Estoy donde siempre y te espero

-De acuerdo- eso no estaba en mis planes pero bueno, voy a cenar con ella. Taylor insiste en acompañarme pero le digo que no hace falta. Cuando llego al restaurante no tardo mucho en ubicar a Elena. Luce elegante como siempre, toda de negro con su cabello rubio muy bien arreglado

-Elena- le digo mientras ella se para y me da un beso

-Cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte… había olvidado que guapo te has puesto- sonrío no es de Elena de quien me gusta recibir cumplidos sino de mi hermosa Ana

-Gracias… ¿ya cenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando

-De acuerdo, pidamos algo no muy pesado. Tengo que seguir trabajando y no quiero dormirme mientras lo hago

-Que no se diga- pedimos una ensalada Cesar con pollo para cada uno y agua. Tengo que conducir por lo que no me permito el vino

-¿Todo bien por tu lado?

-Sí, sin grandes novedades, Isaac y yo nos llevamos de maravilla y disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos juntos

-Es bueno saber eso

-¿Y tú? ¿ya tienes tu sumisa?

-Estoy en eso

-¿Estás en eso? Tengo los datos en mi teléfono si quieres

-Esto es un poco menos convencional

-Cuéntame- le hablo acerca de Anastasia y de todo lo que estamos haciendo juntos y de todo lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana

-Ella de verdad es increíble

-No pareces tú...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Estás seguro de que esta Anastasia es lo que quieres y necesitas? ¿de verdad ella comprende lo que haces?

-Le mostré todo y ella va a firmar el contrato

-¿Y si después quiere más?

-Sabe que todo se termina ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Viene a que me resulta extraño que una chica que era virgen quiera entrar en este mundo cuando sabe tan poco de todo

-Justamente, yo le voy a enseñar poco a poco y ella hará todo lo que yo le diga

-No lo sé Christian… en mi opinión sería preferible que tomaras algo que ya sabes… está entrenado para servirte en nuestros gustos tan particulares

-Elena no te preocupes, Ana tiene la mente abierta y todo resultará bien

-Ojala sea así… no me gusta cuando te contienes porque cuando estallas, todo se rompe a tu alrededor

-Eso… no va a volver a ocurrir

-Yo lo sé. Te conozco muy bien ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente Elena

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana en el cuarto con tu Anastasia?- me relajo porque sé que Elena sabe acerca de todo lo que tengo en ese cuarto, ella me asesoró cuando compre el departamento como hacer el cuarto de juegos y que poner dentro. Luego, a medida que pasaron los años y fui adquiriendo experiencia, lo fui abasteciendo hasta tenerlo como lo tengo ahora. La charla luego de desvía hasta su ex marido y el divorcio interminable. No sé porque tengo una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, un rayo parece recorrer mi columna. Es como algo que nunca sentí y que no puedo explicar. Elena continúa hablando cuando por seguir mi instinto levanto la vista y la veo a Ana acercándose a nosotros con Taylor siguiéndola ¿Qué hace ella aquí?


	14. Capitulo 14

-Buenas noches- dice visiblemente enojada. Miro a Taylor y el me mira con incredulidad

-Ana… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto acercándome

-¿Y usted es…?- le dice mirando a Elena

-Elena Lincoln ¿Srita ...?

-Steele, Anastasia Steele

-Ah la famosa Anastasia

-¿Qué tengo de famosa?

-Que Christian no dejo de hablar de ti- Ana se muerde el labio

-Discúlpame un momento Elena- la tomo del brazo y la aparto

-¿Este es el trabajo que tenías que hacer? ¿Quién es ella, de donde la conoces?

-Ana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui hasta tu departamento para darte una sorpresa pero cuando llego Gail me dice que cancelaste la cena para venir aquí y le pedí a Taylor que me trajera. Pensé tontamente "quizás esta cenando solo y terminando de trabajar, podrías ir y comer postre con él y quizás si no está cansado pasar la noche juntos" pero vengo acá y te veo con esta mujer ¿Quién es Christian?

-No hagas una escena, es una amiga de la familia eso es todo

-¿Y porque no me dijiste que ibas a cenar con ella?

-Porque surgió como algo de último momento- me parece que no logro convencerla y esta situación me está poniendo incómodo además ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Taylor traerla hasta aquí?

-Me voy- así simplemente así. Se acerca hasta Elena y veo como la mira- un gusto señora

-Igualmente- me voy a disculpar nuevamente con Elena y camino hasta la puerta cuando la veo subirse a un taxi. Miro a Taylor con cara de pocos amigos

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió traerla hasta aquí?!

-Sr Grey la Srita Steele quería venir en taxi porque cuando Gail le dijo dónde estaba cenando, ella bajo a pedir la dirección del restaurante a recepción. Si ella hubiera llegado enojada como estaba hasta aquí la prensa se hubiera hecho un festín mañana. Por lo que decidí traerla yo, a una velocidad más que tranquila y puse música para que se relajara…- Taylor tiene razón, si Ana hubiera estado enojada hubiera sido un desastre. Vuelvo y Elena sigue ahí en su silla comiendo

-Lo siento, esto fue algo muy inesperado

-Es un error

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa niña no está lista para ti, y mucho menos para ser una sumisa

-No voy a discutir este asunto contigo Elena

-Solo te digo algo: ve con mucho cuidado, cuando perdemos el control de la situación nos perdemos a nosotros mismos. Esto que acaba de ocurrir merece un castigo. Espero que este fin de semana pongas a raya a esta niñita

-Anastasia, se llama Anastasia

-Como sea. Vamos a terminar de cenar por favor- suspiro y bebo un poco de agua

-Christian… come- eso me sonó a una orden

-¿Disculpa?- ella me mira- ¿eso fue una orden? Porque Isaac no está aquí

-Lo siento no quise que sonara de esa manera

-Pues lo hizo- le señalo al camarero que me traiga la cuenta

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, no tiene sentido seguir con esto. Además ya se arruinó todo- tomo la cuenta y le paso la tarjeta

-Fue porque esa Anastasia se vino a entrometer, sino estaríamos cenando tranquilos- firmo y me voy. Taylor todavía está afuera. Me abre el auto. Estoy furioso

-¿A dónde vamos Sr Grey?

-A la casa de Anastasia- cuando llegamos Kate abre la puerta

- ¿Anastasia?

-En su cuarto

-¿Puedes decirle que salga un momento?

-¿No quieres pasar?

-No gracias, la espero aquí afuera

-De acuerdo- espero unos momentos cuando veo la puerta abrirse pero es de nuevo Kate

-Ana dice que no quiere verte- suspiro

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Kate

-Buenas noches Christian- cuando subo al auto estoy más que furioso, estoy totalmente descontrolado. Marco un número de teléfono

-¿Puedes mandarme un mensaje con los datos que me dijiste que tenías?, si gracias, buenas noches, lo hare… hasta luego. Taylor tenemos que volver al restaurante, deje mi auto ahí

-Si quiere puedo dejarlo en el Escala y volver a buscarlo

-No, vamos al restaurante y me dejas ahí y vuelves al Escala

-Si Sr- cuando lo veo alejarse recibo el mensaje de Elena y llamo.

-Hola, soy Christian… una amiga… si, exacto ¿puedo llamarte este sábado para arreglar las cosas? Perfecto entonces. Hablo contigo luego. Vuelvo al Escala y al otro día me voy a trabajar, cancelo la cita con Flynn y me quedo un rato largo en el gimnasio. Cuando llego a casa no tengo ganas de cenar por lo que me voy a la cama. A las cuatro de la mañana me levanto bañado de sudor y respirando entrecortado. Voy hasta el piano y toco un poco para relajarme. Ya es viernes y sé que Anastasia no me llamará ni vendrá y yo la verdad tengo que empezar a comprender que ella no está dispuesta a ceder y yo tampoco entonces quizás esto sea lo mejor para los dos. Saliendo del trabajo llamo a mi madre. Me pregunta por Ana y yo le digo que hace rato que no se de ella cosa que la deja extrañada pero no pregunta nada más. La Sra. Jones ha preparado macarrones con queso, mi plato favorito y tengo mucha hambre así que tomo dos platos antes de ir al estudio a trabajar un poco más. Cerca de las 22 Taylor entra a mi despacho con una caja

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto mientras alargo lo coloca sobre el escritorio

-No se señor, llego para usted. Lo trajeron de recepción- abro el paquete y encuentro el BlackBerry, la Mac y las llaves del coche. Anastasia acaba de devolverme las cosas que le regale y hay una nota también

"_Puedes pasar mañana por la ropa, no quería enviarla junto con el auto por precaución"_

-Mañana a las 11 pasa por el domicilio de la Srita Steele que va a darte toda la ropa que le compré el domingo

-Sr pero…

-Nada, eso es todo.- Taylor se retira y yo cierro los ojos mientras una sensación de vacío invade mi pecho. Ya está. Se terminó, lo que tenía con Anastasia llego a su fin

-Taylor- lo llamo

- Si Sr

-Solo por las dudas recuérdale a Anastasia lo del acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y mantenla vigilada de lejos. No quiero correr riesgos

-De acuerdo señor- marco otro número de teléfono

-Samanta ven mañana a las 10 ¿tienes mi dirección? Perfecto- me tomo una pastilla para dormir y recién abro los ojos el sábado a las 9. Me ducho y me visto. Desayuno apenas un café cuando Samanta Stone aparece por el ascensor. Me mira y baja la vista enseguida. Perfecto, es lo que necesito ahora mismo. Tener el control de mí mismo y de lo que quiero y necesito.

-Vamos a mi estudio- la siento y le extiendo primero el contrato de confidencialidad que firma después de leerlo y luego le paso el otro contrato. La miro y ella lo lee, la única objeción que tiene es sobre la suspensión por lo que lo tachamos. Eso inevitablemente me recuerda a Ana.

-¿Tienes problemas con cocinar?- me niega con la cabeza

-¿Puedes quedarte hoy mismo?- asiente

-Perfecto. Al ser mi sumisa ahora Samanta quiero que te desnudes y solo te quedes con tu ropa interior- sin pestañear lo hace. Dobla su ropa y la coloca sobre el sillón. La observo. Tiene un cuerpo precioso y es muy linda de cara. Le digo que me siga. Toma su ropa y yo abro la habitación.

-Este será tu cuarto. El domingo a la noche alguien de mi personal te llevará a tu casa y el viernes por la noche, a eso de las 21 te recogerá. No hace falta que traigas ropa. Yo voy a dártela y tampoco va a ser necesario que vengas conmigo a comprarla. Necesito que me traigas anotados tus talles y tu número de zapatos. Durante el viernes a la noche y hasta el domingo a la noche solo utilizaras lo que yo te diga y no hablarás a menos que yo te lo solicite. Necesito que te duches y una vez que lo hagas, puedes ponerte la bata que está arriba de la cama y ponerte a cocinar algo para los dos. Quiero almorzar para las 12, nada muy elaborado ni muy pesado. Asiente si entendiste lo que te dije- la chica asiente y yo la dejo para que se acomode.

-Sr

-Dime Taylor

-Me voy a lo de la Srita Steele

-No olvide lo que te dije

-Si Sr. Permiso

-Cuando vuelvas deja todo en mi estudio y no estés dando vueltas por aquí. Quiero que Samanta este desnuda sin que nadie más que yo la vea

-Por supuesto Sr. Permiso

-Ah y Taylor dale esto a Anastasia cuando la veas- le extiendo un sobre

ANASTASIA

Le dije a Kate que le dijera que no quería verlo. Aunque me muero de ganas de besarlo y ahora que Kate me dice que se ha ido me he dado cuenta de que soy una tonta. Pero al parecer el también esta ofendido conmigo por lo que decido una última cosa. Le mando a través de un mensajero el BlackBerry, el Mac y el coche. La ropa comienzo a doblarla y colocarla en una caja que Kate me consiguió. Cuando Kate me avisa que Taylor ha pasado a buscar algo le digo que lo haga pasar y siento las lágrimas inundar mis ojos. He sido una reverenda tonta. Una niña haciendo berrinche por algo inocente. Estaba cenando con alguien, una amiga de su familia y encima estaba hablándole de mí

-Srita Steele permiso

-Si Taylor adelante- le digo mientras me seco los ojos

-¿Es esta la caja que tengo que llevar?

- Si, es esa...

-Perfecto entonces, el Sr Grey le envía esto y me pide que le recuerde acerca del acuerdo de confidencialidad

-Claro- tomo el sobre- ¿podrías esperar antes de llevarte la ropa?

"_Ana, siento que no confíes en mí y en mi palabra. Siento haberme dado cuenta de que todo fue un engaño. ¿Crees que devolverme lo que te regale me hace feliz? Te aseguro que no pero respeto tu decisión de no querer más mis cosas o algo que te recuerde a mí. ¿Sabes? Pudo ser especial porque yo por ti me estaba planteando eso de "darte un poco más". Me imaginé que el viernes no ibas a venir y cuando recibí tu caja eso no hizo más que enfurecerme más. Pero vuelvo a decirte. Entiendo su decisión. Que tengas una bonita vida como te la mereces. Yo me quedo con todos los recuerdos. Y me quedo con el mejor. La noche en la que te entregaste a mí por primera vez. La noche que los dos hicimos el amor por primera vez. Christian Grey"_

Me siento en la cama y lloro. Vuelvo a confirmar que soy una estúpida. Taylor me mira

-Él ya consiguió a alguien ¿verdad?- Taylor no dice nada- por favor habla conmigo

-Sí Srita Steele, el Sr Grey estuvo esperándola pero cuando recibió su caja decidió buscar a alguien más para poder… bueno, usted ya sabe

-¿Y pasó la noche en su casa?

-No, ella llegó hoy. Cuando le alcance la caja al Sr Grey me voy a retirar porque supongo que la situación será igual que antes. No lo veré desde el viernes hasta el domingo cuando lleve a la Srita hasta su casa

-¿Eso era así antes?

- Si, Ana, así era antes

-¿Crees que ya fueron al cuarto rojo?

-No lo creo, el Sr Grey le pidió que tomara una ducha y que comenzara a preparar el almuerzo porque quería comer a las 12 supongo que después de comer y de que ella limpie irán para ahí

"_Quizás si vaya hasta allí tenga una oportunidad" _pienso para mí misma. Sí, está decidido, voy a ir a ver a Christian

CHRISTIAN

No entiendo porque Taylor tarda tanto. Estoy sentado en la barra de desayuno a punto de almorzar con Samanta. Hizo un pastel de carne, papa y queso que se ve bastante delicioso. Ahora sin decirme nada se da vuelta y con la vista me dice que ya está listo

-Puedes servirme. Solo un trozo pequeño. Si me gusta repetiré y sírvete lo que quieras comer tú

-¿Christian?- no puede ser, no puede ser la voz de Ana. No en el Escala, no ahora. Doy un suspiro y me doy vuelta. Los ojos azules más hermosos me miran desde el ascensor. Me quedo observándola unos momentos. Y me paro para acercarme a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Algo… están esperándome para almorzar- Ana se pone en puntas de pie y mira para la cocina

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ana… ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti- no esperaba que me dijera eso. Me acerco y la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Dios como la extrañé. Sus besos, su aroma. La aprieto más contra mí. Ella es tan deliciosa. Me toma del pelo y me acerca un poco más a sus labios. Yo no quiero apartarme, no quiero dejar de sentirla, de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Y nos quedamos ahí parados como dos tontos mientras Taylor ¿habla con Samanta? Siento el ascensor bajar y yo me aparto un poco de Ana

-Te extrañe muchísimo, sé que me porte como una celosa tonta y te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- me dice mientras me da pequeños besos con ruido. Yo sonrío.

-Nada de lo siento, te voy a castigar por todo lo que has hecho- ella pone sus brazos atrás de su espalda

-De acuerdo, lo merezco- es tan linda. La beso de nuevo mientras sostengo sus manos detrás.

-Claro que te lo mereces nena, pero primero lo primero, vamos a comer. Al parecer Taylor se ha llevado a Samanta

-¿No tendrás problemas con ella?

-No, seguramente entenderá la situación- comemos el pastel que tengo que admitir que está bastante bueno. Y luego miro a mi futura sumisa a los ojos

-¿Dormiste bien estos dias?

-Dormí demasiado. No hice nada. Estuve en la cama sola todos estos días

-¡Pero qué desperdicio!

-¿Sí, verdad?

-Culpa tuya y solo tuya

-Lo sé- me dice poniendo pucheritos

-No, eso no te va a salvar. Ven- le extiendo la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta del cuarto rojo y la beso salvajemente.

-Ana quiero que entiendas algo antes de comenzar con todo esto

-De acuerdo

-Durante el fin de semana, independientemente de si estamos en el cuarto rojo o en mi casa, yo soy el Amo y tú la Sumisa. Por lo tanto cada cosa que yo digo es una orden hacia ti, no cuestiones obedece sin dudar. Si te digo que hagas algo, solo hazlo, sin pensar, sin meditar. Recuerda que sólo podrás hablar o mirarme solo si yo te doy permiso ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-No me gusta eso de no mirarte o no hablarte

-Eso es así Ana

-De acuerdo- la vuelvo a besar

-Y recuerda nena a mí me gusta follar duro y mucho- Ana se muerde el labio y se sonroja al mismo tiempo

-Bien, no te haré agacharte como a mí me gusta pero luego, cuando estés más entrenada lo vas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Perfecto, ahora, dame un segundo- voy feliz hasta el estudio y tomo el contrato- firma- le digo mientras le extiendo los papeles. Ella toma la pluma, muerde el capuchón y estampa su firma en los papeles. Le quito el capuchón que todavía tiene en la boca y le doy un suave beso. Regreso al estudio y los dejo en un cajón donde están todas las cosas importantes. Cuando regreso Ana está apoyada en la pared

-Bueno, ahora desnúdate

-Christian

-Nadie nos ve, no hay nadie en la casa

-Está bien

-¿Qué bragas tiene?

-Unas de algodón blanco

-No, espera.- Voy hasta mi habitación y busco uno de los conjuntos que le compre pero solo le llevo la tanga- mejor ponte esto

La imagen de Anastasia completamente desnuda me pone la piel deseosa de poseerla ahora mismo. Mi instinto me hace apoyarla de golpe en la pared y poner mi mano en su clítoris y moverlo rápidamente mientras ella jadea por el placer y la sorpresa. Quiero excitarla, que me pida que la folle. Quiero sentir como acaba para mí. Me toma del cuello y sin dejar de jadear me apoya en su cuello donde su esencia, ese aroma tan particular de ella hace que me pierda en su piel de nuevo. No dejo de mover mi dedo. Y mi erección crece dentro de mi pantalón pijama. Me lo bajo porque ya no aguanto más y me entierro en ella. Ana grita y comienzo a moverme mientras la beso. Pasaron demasiados días. Demasiadas horas sin sentir su estrechez abrazando mi miembro. No se lo voy a dejar pasar. Llegamos juntos al clímax. Ella se sujeta de mi cuello porque al parecer las piernas le fallan

-¿Ves porque tienes que entrenarte? Si hicieras ejercicio esto no pasaría nena

-Es que me tomaste de sorpresa

-Lo sé, te extrañe demasiado

-Y yo a ti

-¿Quieres algo de beber antes de entrar a recibir su castigo?

-Si me gustaria mucho

-Ven- tomo su mano y bebemos jugo de naranja con mango. Esta realmente fresco y delicioso y eso hará que Ana se relaje. Cuando pasan unos minutos más vuelvo a tomar su mano y la llevo al cuarto rojo. Llego mi momento… y lo esperaba ansioso

-Cuando entres en este cuarto te vas a parar aquí- le señalo- vas a poner las manos en tu espalda- ella lo hace- y vas a cerrar los ojos- lo hace también- cuando yo decida voy a entrar y vamos a jugar juntos, salvo, como en este caso que tenga que castigarte por comportarte de una manera muy poco apropiada. A menos que te lo pida no vas a abrir los ojos y no vas a hablar. Mueve la cabeza si entendiste Anastasia- asiente

-Yo soy el AMO ¿de acuerdo?- vuelve a asentir- buena chica. Ahora espera.- me voy y la dejo sola por exactos cinco minutos. Cuando vuelvo a entrar Anastasia esta parada donde la deje, con las manos atrás y los ojos cerrados. Voy hasta un cajón y tomo unas esposas de cuero

-Ahora Anastasia, por tus manos adelante y no hables ni abras los ojos- ella hace lo que le digo y yo encierro sus manos con las esposas y voy en busca de un antifaz y se lo coloco. Trenzo su cabello, le quito la tanga y me separo un poco de ella, me desnudo y me pongo el jeans gastado que uso para estar en este cuarto. Tomo el flogger y una fusta y me voy donde deje parada a mi nena y coloco las dos cosas cerca de mí. Me pongo detrás de Anastasia y le beso el cuello

-Ahora vamos a enumerar las faltas cometidas por usted Srita Steele. Primero que nada hacerme una escena de celos cuando lo único que hacía era comer con una conocida. Devolverme las cosas que con tanto cariño le regale. Hacerme extrañarla por tres largos días. Negarme su presencia y los hermosos ratos que pasamos juntos, pero más que nada, no haberla podido sentir cerca durante tres largos días. Ana ¿mereces que te castigue verdad?- ella asiente con su cabeza haciendo pucheritos

-Buena chica- tiro de su trenza e invado su boca. Necesito de su beso, de su dulzura. Me aparto

-Abre las piernas- ella lo hace pero yo no estoy satisfecho- un poco más Ana- ahora sí.

-No hables, solo te está permitido gemir Anastasia, es lo único que quiero escuchar

Pongo mi mano entera en su sexo. Me acerco un poco más a ella y apoyo su espalda en mi pecho. Hago que tire su cabeza en mi hombro, así está cerca de mi oído y puedo escucharla mejor cuando comience a gemir. Acaricio toda la zona con mi mano y Ana gime despacio. Dos de mis dedos se centran en el clítoris y se mueven poco a poco. Me encanta lo que escucho. Ana comienza a estar muy húmeda

-Esto es lo que me encanta de ti… eres tan receptiva, estas tan mojada para mi nena- introduzco dos dedos en su sexo y ella gime más alto

-Vamos a hacer que acabes para mi pequeña- le digo al oído mientras mis dedos entran y salen de ella, puedo veo como se muerde la boca para no gritar porque no lo tiene permitido. Su orgasmo se siente en todo su cuerpo mientras se mueve un poco.

-Chupa- le ordeno y meto los dos dedos en su boca- ¿ves lo deliciosa que eres?- ella no hace ni dice nada- responde Ana- asiente

-Responde… puedes hablar

-Sí...

-¿Sí qué?

-Si amo- me encanta

-Ven- tomo de su mano y hago que se agache en el banco de azotes. Tengo todo su hermoso trasero deleitándome la vista. Tomo el flogger.

-Ahora vas a responderme

-Sí Amo

-¿Está bien que me hagas una escena de celos cuando no tienes motivos?

-No amo- le doy un azote con el flogger

-¿Está bien que me dejes tres días sin verte?

-No amo- otro azote

-¿Está bien que aparezcas en mi casa sin avisarme antes?

-No amo- otro azote

-¿Mereces estos azotes?

-Sí Amo

-Claro que si- la azoto un poco más mientras ella gime y se moja más. Me encanta la vista que tengo y Ana no parece estar pasándola tan mal. Le pego un poco más cuando un brillo rosado comienza a aparecer en sus cachetes. Voy hasta otro cajón y busco los preservativos y una crema. Me coloco un molesto condón, tengo que hacer que Ana vea a un médico, estas cosas son muy incómodas. Le pego dos veces más y sin aviso me introduzco en ella y comienzo a moverme rápido, ella ya tuvo dos orgasmos y yo necesito el mío. Ana gime más y más alto y como casi siempre acabamos juntos. Pero no me detengo ahí. Sin salir de ella continúo moviéndome

-Christian- le doy un azote con la mano

-No puedes hablar- me sigo moviendo y embistiéndola. Siento como sus pliegues aprietan mi miembro y acabo una vez más. Ella respira agitada. Me quito el molesto preservativo. La paro y le quito la venda de los ojos. Ella está toda rosadita

-No digas nada Ana- ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos y asiente. La beso y ella pasa sus manos atadas por sobre mi cabeza. Estamos sudando y me encanta, sudor y sexo. La tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama y la deposito suavemente. Tomo una soga y la ato al cabezal. Ato el otro extremo a las esposas de Ana y ya sujeta abro sus piernas para deleitarme con su sabor

-Solo quiero escucharte gemir- paso mi lengua varias veces en su sexo mientras ella gime y gime y a mí me encanta. Me enfundo de nuevo y la penetro. Yo marco el ritmo trayendo sus caderas hasta mí. La imagen no puede ser más hermosa. Ana atada y yo follándola duro. Ella me mira y veo el deseo en sus pupilas

-Así voy a follarte todo el día nena… duro… como me gusta a mí- ella sonríe y yo me apoyo en su cuerpo y la beso. Mi lengua invade su dulce boca y ella pelea por acariciarme. Pero no puede.

-No sigas tirando o te vas a lastimar nena- me encanta estar dentro de ella. Me encanta sentir su piel y sus pliegues recibiendo todo de mí. Ana es mía, solo mía nunca voy a dejar que nadie la toque o la bese. Primero lo mato. Empezando por ese imbécil del fotógrafo. Ese será el primero en desaparecer. Ana esta por alcanzar su clímax cuando me detengo. Ella me mira furiosa

-¿Perdón? ¿eso que me lanzaste fue una mirada furiosa?- estiro mi mano y tomo la fusta. Le doy un pequeño golpe en uno de sus maravillosos pechos

-Eso no está permito Srita Steele, es de muy mala educación. Y no hables porque si no te daré vuelta y te azotaré de nuevo


	15. Capitulo 15

Ana todavía jadea abajo mío en la cama. No tengo noción del tiempo pero me parece que ya es de noche cuando me levanto y la desato. No quiero seguir con todo esto. Quiero que mañana este fresca para seguir jugando conmigo. Necesita descansar y necesitamos recuperar energía. Le tomo la mano y la ayudo a sentarse

-No siento las piernas- me dice mientras le quito el antifaz y le doy un azote

-No puedes hablar a menos que te lo diga Anastasia…- ella me abraza. Quizás le estoy pidiendo demasiado para alguien que no sabe nada acerca de esto. Me pongo el jean y le digo que me espere. Voy hasta mi cuarto y comienzo a llenar la bañera con agua caliente mientras busco una bata. Vuelvo hasta el cuarto rojo y Ana esta acostada en la cama ¿dormida? y hecha un bollito. Me acerco a mirarla. Su respiración es pausada y ella se ve tan hermosa desnuda

-Anastasia- ella pega un salto que hace que yo también me asuste. Me mira sin decir nada, la ayudo a pararse y le pongo la bata. La tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo hasta la bañera que ya está llena de agua y espuma

-Quédate un rato, te va a relajar- quiero irme a buscar algo pero ella toma mi mano y me mira

-Yo regreso en un momento, no te preocupes. Y no te quedes dormida ¿ves ahora porque necesitas entrenar y dormir lo suficiente?- ella asiente- buena nena, ahora regreso. Voy hasta la cocina y pongo a calentar muy despacio lo que sobro de pastel al mediodía. Tengo además algunos vegetales así que le diré a Ana que haga una ensalada. Dejo todo listo y me voy al baño. Ella sonríe cuando me ve.

-Ahora puedes hablar nena

-Estoy muy cansada… amo- me dice y me sonríe y la beso mientras la abrazo por debajo del agua tibia

-¿Te pareció muy malo?

-No

-¿Lo ves?

-De acuerdo, pero voy a tratar de no cometer ninguna otra falta así no me puedes castigar

-Ah! Pero yo puedo castigarte sin darte explicaciones ¿lo recuerdas? Está en el acuerdo que firmaste- ya se lo que va a hacer- y nada de pucheros porque eso no te va a salvar

-Ufa

-¿No te gusta cuando te follo duro nena?

- Sí

-¿Y entonces?

-No sé, es que es tan extraño eso de no mirarte, no hablarte salvo que me des permiso…

-Es porque tú eres mi sumisa los fines de semana y las sumisas obedecen sin chistar lo que su amo les dice. De esa forma y con la suficiente confianza la relación es duradera. ¿acaso te lastimé hoy?

-No

-¿Soportaste mucho más dolor del que podías soportar?

-No

-¿Necesitaste usar la palabra de seguridad en algún momento?

-No

-¿Entonces qué es lo que está mal?

-Supongo que nada

-Tú solo me concedes el control dos días a la semana Ana, no tienes que preocuparte por nada…

-¿Quién te enseño todo esto?

-No quiero hablar del ello. Está en mi pasado

-¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte el pecho?

-Ana, es el pasado también y no es algo que me agrade recordar

-Christian yo quiero saber de tu pasado

-¿Para qué?

-Porque así todo esto que siento comenzaría a tener sentido

-¿Todo esto que sientes? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Christian ¿tú nunca has tenido novia?- suspiro para no reír a carcajadas

-No…

-Entonces nunca te enamoraste- ah no, ese temita no

-Para aquí Anastasia no quiero hablar de eso

-Pues yo si

-Pues yo no y estamos en fin de semana así que no lo vamos a hacer y punto final ¿entendido?- ella se para y gruñe muy fuerte

-Si sales de la bañera te voy a llevar al cuarto rojo mojada como estás y esta vez la fusta no te va a dar placer… te lo aseguro- hago que mi voz suene amenazadora. Ana se sienta entre mis piernas y cruza los brazos. Su espalda está rígida por lo que sospecho que está enojada pero no le va a servir de nada. Tomo su cabello y lo vuelvo a trenzar, ella no se mueve. Tomo un poco del gel de baño y lo pongo sobre una esponja suave y comienzo a lavar primero su cuello, luego sus hombros y toda su espalda

-Date la vuelta- le ordeno. Ella lo hace y cuando la miro veo su cara de pocos amigos. Paso la esponja por su cuello, por sus hombros y me detengo en sus hermosos pechos. Los masajeo suavemente con la esponja y con mi mano. Ana no deja de mirarme a los ojos mientras lo hago. Bajo por su vientre hasta su sexo donde aún bajo el agua paso la esponja primero por su clítoris y luego por sus labios.

-Párate- ella lo hace y enjabono sus piernas y las enjuago. Terminado el trabajo vuelvo a poner gel en la esponja y con ella todavía parada me lavo todo el cuerpo y me enjuago. Salgo y tomo una toalla y le alcanzo una bata. Ella se para a mi lado y no se mueve.

-En la cocina hay unos vegetales para hacer una ensalada. Condimenta a tu gusto. En el horno se está calentando el pastel que sobro del mediodía. Yo me pongo un pantalón y voy. Vamos a cenar juntos- Veo como enfila para la cocina y cuando cierra la puerta sonrío. Definitivamente Anastasia no es una buena sumisa, pero es su primera vez. Supongo que como todo tendré que tenerle paciencia. Cuando llego a la cocina hay un bol con ensalada y el pastel está servido en los platos. Hay una jarra de jugo de naranja y Ana está parada cerca de una de las sillas de la barra de desayuno. Su cara no ha cambiado ni un poquito por lo que antes de sentarme voy al cuarto rojo y tomo una fusta. Me voy con ella hasta la cocina y ella me mira desafiante. Me acerco y tomo su trenza y tiro un poco de ella. La beso pero sin ternura

-No me gusta que me desafíes- le doy con la fusta en el trasero

-No me gusta que me mires con mala cara Anastasia- le vuelvo a dar un azote

-No me gusta que hagas las cosas con mala gana… ahora si quieres cenar… cena sola porque yo me voy a dormir y no puedes entrar en mi cuarto, y te lo digo como una advertencia… prometiste intentarlo y aquí estas toda caprichosa y malhumorada cuando soy yo quien tendría que sentirme de ese modo. Más vale que termines el pastel que hay en tu plato y que no tires nada- me doy vuelta y me voy. Estoy sumamente frustrado por ella. No entiendo que es lo que pretende, me dice algo y luego se arrepiente. Lo de hoy no estuvo tan mal. Apago la luz y escucho ruidos en la cocina. Supongo que estará comiendo porque si no mañana habrá otros castigos para ella.

Domingo. Me levanto temprano, casi no pude pegar un ojo por lo que cerca de las tres de la mañana exhausto me quede dormido y ahora son casi las nueve. Cuando llego a la cocina veo todo tal cual lo deje anoche. ¿Qué es eso? Me pregunto cuando veo el sobre marrón con el acuerdo hecho pedazos. Y una nota de Ana

"_He comprendido que lo que tú pretendes los fines de semana es una mucama y una esclava sexual y yo no soy ni uno ni lo otro. Acepte todas estas cosas extrañas porque pensé que había esperanza para nosotros. Pensé tontamente que quizás, solo quizás tú te podrías enamorar de mí como yo me enamoré de ti. Pero no, a ti te gusta tener el control y no compartir nada conmigo y yo quiero una relación, no solo flores y corazones, como tú dices. Sino algo entre dos personas, donde se puedan compartir cosas, secretos, cosas feas, lindas, momentos tristes o felices. Yo quería un novio. Y no quiero que pienses que es solo porque fuiste mi primer hombre que me he enamorado de ti, fue porque vi lo que en realidad eres. Y lo que te niegas a aceptar. No sé qué te habrá pasado antes, porque no me lo dices y no entiendo cuál es tu temor. Yo no voy a dejar que me humilles y me golpees, que me des órdenes o que no pueda hablarte o tocarte. No sin al menos conocer un motivo, algo que me haga entenderte. Y comprendo con todo el dolor que eso no va a suceder entonces ¿Qué caso tiene seguir? Rompí el contrato pero no pienso comentar con nadie lo que vi o lo poco que se. Las cosas se quedan en tu casa. No me busques, no me llames porque yo haré lo mismo. Por más que el corazón este hecho pedazos y me duela no volver a verte, te voy a dejar ir. No porque no te quiera, sino por todo lo contario. Te dejo ir para que sigas con eso que a ti te hace feliz._

_Fui muy feliz entre tus brazos. Con tus besos y tus caricias. Con ese Christian que me hizo el amor por primera vez. Me llevo todo eso en mi corazón. Y deseo que seas infinitamente feliz. Ojalá hubiese sido conmigo_

_Anastasia Steele "_

Nada en el mundo me había dolido tanto como leer que Ana me ama. Ni siquiera las cicatrices que llevo en mi piel. ¿Cómo puede amarme? ¿Cómo puede decirme que se enamoró de mí? ¿Cómo ella puede lastimarme de ese modo? Vuelvo a leer la nota y las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos ¿hace cuánto que no lloro? Demasiados años. Me siento vacío, como si las sombras no fueran suficientes ahora también hay vacío. Ella me ha dejado, ella no cree que pueda hacerme feliz. Y tiene razón. Nadie puede hacer feliz a un enfermo como yo. Ni la criatura más dulce del mundo. Doblo la nota y la guardo en la caja fuerte. Quizás cuando en el final de mis días me pregunte si alguien alguna vez me amo pueda leer esta nota y darme cuenta de que alguna vez fui digno del amor de otra persona. Me siento y cierro los ojos y recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos. Y las lágrimas vuelven a invadir mis mejillas. Y me siento desganado. Siento que ya nada tiene sentido sin ella. Sin sus besos, sin su ternura, sin su… amor.

-Bueno…

-Ros

-Christian Grey, es domingo no me jodas

-Ros tendrás que hacerte cargo del trabajo a partir de mañana

-¿Hacerme cargo? ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que me voy a tomar un tiempo

-¿Estás hablando enserio, que te ocurre?

-Solo quiero saber si lo podrás hacer, más que nada teniendo en cuenta que estas tres semanas habrá que viajar mucho… ¿puedes cubrirme?

-Creo que sí, quizás les parezca un poco extraño verme a mí y no a ti pero si, lo puedo hacer Christian

-Gracias

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-No lo sé pero yo te tengo al tanto, que nadie del trabajo me llame ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si tengo que consultarte algo?

-Solo tú y nadie más

-Que privilegio

-Supongo que si

-De acuerdo jefe, pero mantenme al tanto, no me quedo tranquila

-Hasta luego- me voy hasta mi cuarto y me acuesto. Tengo frío, mucho frío y cierro los ojos mientras escucho un tema de James Rhodes "Bach Marcello" es un solo de piano inmensamente triste. Me hago pequeño en la cama mientras la pieza se repite una y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente me quedo dormido.


	16. Capitulo 16

Siento una mano en el hombro pero no puedo abrir los ojos. Me duele mucho la cabeza

- Sr Grey ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de Taylor es inconfundible

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Son las 8

- ¿Y qué pasa?

- ¿No va a ir a la oficina?

- No- me tapo hasta la cabeza y escucho que Taylor cierra la puerta. No me cuesta nada quedarme dormido de nuevo. Parece que todo el sueño acumulado me ha encontrado y no quiere dejarme ir. Vuelvo a sentir una mano en mi hombro

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa ahora Taylor?

- Soy Gail Sr Grey- abro los ojos de golpe pero la luz me molesta y los cierro de nuevo

- Gail perdón… creí que eras Taylor

- No se haga problema ¿quiere que apague la luz y deje solo la luz del sol?

- Si por favor- cuando siento el interruptor abro los ojos, así está mejor, la veo a Gail y a mi lado una bandeja

- Vi que había cosas que se estaban poniendo feas en la cocina cuando llegue esta mañana así que las tire. Espero que no le moleste

- No, gracias por hacerlo

- Jason me dijo que lo despertó a las 8 pero que siguió durmiendo. Así que ya siendo las 16 supongo que tendrá algo de hambre ¿verdad?

- ¿Son las 16?

- Sí

- Sí, tengo hambre Gail- miro la bandeja, una gaseosa, un sándwich de carne que tanto me gusta y un poco de ensalada- gracias

- Cuando se lo termine me avisa- asiento y comienzo a comer. Todo está delicioso pero entonces recuerdo a Ana y siento como algo en mi pecho se quiebra. Y las lágrimas brotan a mis ojos ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿porque me siento así? Me levanto y me doy una ducha. Eso me relaja un poco y me voy con la bandeja hasta la cocina. Luego me voy al piano y toco. Trato de relajarme pero su imagen aparece constantemente y las lágrimas también. Solo que ya no las reprimo. Lloro sin que nada me importe. Supongo que Flynn diría que son las lágrimas que durante años y años contuve. Lo que no me explico porque ahora, cuando no tengo dolor físico, ¿Por qué no lloraba cuando Elena me azotaba? Seguramente porque no quería parecer un niñito malcriado y débil. ¿Por qué lloro ahora que no tengo a Ana a mi lado? ¿quizás porque su ausencia me duele más que un latigazo? Cuando vuelvo a mirar el reloj son las 20.30

- Taylor

- ¿Señor Grey ?

- Prepara el auto, me voy a la casa de mis padres

- De acuerdo- voy hasta mi cuarto y preparo un bolso, nada de trajes, solo ropa casual y mi pijama junto con mi gel de baño, cepillo de dientes y mis pantuflas. Además de algunos elementos tecnológicos. Cuando estoy saliendo la veo a Gail

- Gail

- Señor

- Tómate la semana… me voy a quedar hasta el domingo en casa de mis padres

- De acuerdo ¿se encuentra bien?

- No… nos vemos pronto- Taylor me mira extraño pero hago como que no lo veo. Cuando llego a casa de mis padres escucho voces, demasiadas voces. Toco el timbre y Greten me abre

- Sr Grey- le alcanzo el bolso

- Llévalo a mi antigua habitación

- Si Sr- voy hasta el comedor donde están por supuesto mis padres, Mia, Elliot y Kate. Todos me miran extrañados de mi presencia y entonces, miro a mi madre y tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas doy un largo respiro.

- Christian… hijo ¿Qué ocurre?- no puedo hablar, es como si volviera a mi infancia de nuevo, donde ese dolor tan grande hacía que las palabras no salieran de mi boca. Ella no me abraza porque nunca la deje y ahora lo necesito más que nunca. Pero mis recuerdos son más fuertes por lo que ella solo apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Christian ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me duele, me duele mucho- alcanzo a decirte

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde te duele?- me pregunta

- Me duele el corazón mamá- ella se da vuelta y mira a mi padre

- Llama a una ambulancia

- No mamá- le digo- Ana, es por Ana…

Las palabras quedan flotando en el aire cuando cierro mis ojos y siento su abrazo de nuevo. Vuelvo a respirar. Ella me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta mi antiguo cuarto. Ve el bolso pero no me dice nada y me sienta en la cama y se sienta a mi lado. Yo me quito los zapatos y me acomodo en su regazo. Necesito de ella más que nunca, solo ella puede darme consuelo ahora

- ¿Qué paso con Ana Christian?

- Me dejo

- ¿Te dejo? ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer a la mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba y había una nota donde me dejaba en claro que no quiere saber nada más de mi

- Hijo

- Mamá ¿Por qué me duele tanto su ausencia? Tu sabes que yo nunca he estado incómodo con mi soledad

- Si, lo sé

- Que mi mundo son ustedes, mi trabajo, y las cosas que hago para relajarme un poco ¿Por qué todo no puede seguir igual?

- ¿Será porque Anastasia no es parecida a nadie que hayas conocido antes? ¿será porque por primera vez en tu vida bajaste las defensas, esos muros tan grandes que levantaste para que nadie te hiriera?

- ¿Y ves porque los levante? Este es un dolor más allá de lo físico. Me duele el corazón y yo no creía tener uno

- Hijo, nunca pude entender su aversión hacia el amor. Sé que tuviste un comienzo duro Christian, pero ¿Por qué no crees que eres merecedor del amor? Tu padre, yo, tus hermanos te queremos muchísimo. No puedes decir que no tienes corazón cuando te preocupas por todos. A tu singular manera, pero lo haces. Christian yo creo que Ana te duele de esa manera porque estas…

- NO LO DIGAS

- Estás enamorado de ella hijo

- Yo no soy digno de ella, ni de su amor, ni de su compañía, ni de sus besos o sus abrazos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy un controlador, una mala persona

- ¿Tú, una mala persona? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Es cierto ¿Cómo definirías a alguien que ni su propia madre biológica quiso?

- Christian tú no puedes afirmar eso, no puedes decir que ella no te quiso

- ¡¿Por qué no me protegió entonces, porque dejo que me hicieran esto?!- Me abro la camisa y mi madre mira horrorizada las marcas en mi piel

- Hijo- dice apenas con un hilo de voz

- Me duelen, cuando tú me recibiste ese día en el hospital, me dolían todavía, por eso no quería que me toques, por eso no quería que me abraces

- Christian- mi madre solloza y yo me siento peor. Mi padre aparece por la puerta y me mira. Mamá abre mi camisa y papá recién ahora comprende el porqué de la distancia que siempre puse entre nosotros

- Maldigo a ese hijo de puta

- Carrick- le dice mamá. Pero mi padre me mira a los ojos

- Lo maldigo, ojalá desde que te encontramos hasta el día de hoy haya tenido una vida de mierda, que haya sufrido peores heridas que las que te hizo y que cada vez que algo le dolió haya pensado en ti. Te juro Christian que por tu madre lo voy a encontrar, lo voy a traer ante mí y ya verás de lo que un padre es capaz de hacer por su hijo- conmovido por sus palabras lloro como un niño chiquito. Como ese que guarde durante tanto tiempo en mi interior. Los tres nos quedamos en mi cuarto hasta que finalmente me quedo dormido. No hay pesadillas esa noche. Solo oscuridad en mis sueños. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro agitado ¿Dónde estoy? La nebulosa en mi cabeza se aparta. En casa de mis padres. Me coloco una musculosa que dejé al pie de la cama y bajo al comedor. No sé qué hora es. Cuando me asomo por la puerta están todos tomando café.

- Hijo, pensé que ibas a dormir hasta mañana- mi madre me sonríe cálidamente

- Me desperté y no recordé donde estaba

- Estas en casa Christian- suelta mi padre. Y le sonrío

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Sí, me gustaría comer algo- mamá deja el cuarto y yo me siento junto a Mia. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos. Recuerdo que cuando Mia llegó a casa me encantaba verla dormir en su cuna. Me quedaba horas hipnotizado viendo a esa pequeña bolita de pelo negro respirar. Y me encantaba cuando abría sus ojos y me miraba con curiosidad. Recuerdo cuando tomo con sus pequeños deditos de bebé mi dedo. Y la suavidad de su piel me hizo sentir tan bien ese día. Sonrío. Qué imagen tan hermosa. Mia me da tranquilidad. El saber que podemos matarnos cuando discutimos y que a los cinco minutos todo va a estar bien entre nosotros

- Recuerdo muy bien esa sonrisa

- ¿Qué?

- De niña cuando te encontraba mirándome en mi cuna, tenías la misma sonrisa que ahora

- ¿Tú recuerdas eso pequeño demonio?

- Si, peleador altanero- me saca la lengua y yo la abrazo

- ¿Estas mejor?- me susurra al oído y niego con mi cabeza

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas un poco mejor?

- Consígueme una novia- mamá se para en seco cuando digo eso y todos me miran. Inclusive Kate Kavanag, había olvidado que ella estaba aquí

- Te puedo presentar a muchas de mis amigas…

- Era un chiste Mia. Yo no soy de novias y lo sabes- me paro y agarro la bandeja. Hay sopa de pollo con todo y vegetales. Muchos bollitos de pan. Queso saborizado y una copa de vino blanco

- Eres una gloria mamá- pongo la bandeja en la mesa y como. Por supuesto que todos me observan- generalmente no me gusta un auditorio cuando como.- inmediatamente todos siguen con sus charlas. Mamá se sienta a mi lado

- Llamó John cuando se enteró de que estabas aquí

- ¿Ah sí?

- Quiere saber porque no fuiste a la cita del jueves

- No tenía nada nuevo que decirle

- Vendrá mañana

- Mamá

- Christian, hay muchas cosas que tu no nos has contado ni a tu padre ni a mí y por eso siempre creímos que hablar con alguien fuera de la familia era lo mejor. Sin peros, mañana a las 9 Flynn estará aquí y no se hable más… ahora come por favor- me da un beso en la frente y regresa al lado de mi padre ¿Qué pudo haber salido tan mal en mí que termine en el mundo FSDM con unos padres tan maravillosos? Y yo se la respuesta. La puta adicta al crack. Soy una mala semilla. Por eso es todo tan torcido en mí. El reloj marca las 8 cuando salgo del baño y me voy a la cocina. Todas las chicas me miran mientras me sirvo una taza de café

- ¿Qué desea desayunar Sr Grey?- me pregunta una que no conozco

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

- Consuelo

- Consuelo… me gustaría unas tostadas, un poco de jugo y dulce de frambuesa

- Claro Sr… ¿de pan blanco o negro las tostadas?

- Blanco y una taza más de café. Estaré en el estudio de mi padre y llévamelo tu por favor- no quiero a Greten revoloteando cerca de mí. Llevo mi Mac hasta el estudio de mi padre y mi BlackBerry también. No sé si quiero conectarme con el mundo antes de que llegue John. golpean la puerta

- Adelante

- Permiso- me dice Consuelo con la bandeja de desayuno

- Gracias- ella se está por retirar- consuelo

- Digame

- ¿Sabes si hay muffins de arándanos?

- Si, los hizo Greten hoy temprano

- Entonces llévate las tostadas y el dulce y tráeme tres de esos

- Claro Sr- Greten saben que me gustan su muffins, lo habrá hecho a propósito. En fin. Cuando los como con el café me siento un poco mejor. Y hago algo que jamás pensé que haría

- Elliot Grey

- Guau… suenas hasta responsable

- Christian… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mal pero bueno, supongo que es algo que no me pasará rápidamente

- Claro, te entiendo, pero espero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites.

- Por eso te llamo, necesito pedirte un favor especial

- Lo que quieras Grey

- Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros y sin ninguna de tus bromas pesadas

- De acuerdo… dispara

- Averíguame si Ana consiguió el empleo en la SIP

- De acuerdo, ni bien lo sepa te aviso, solo que dame tiempo, Kate no es tonta

- Lo sé. Gracias- cuelgo, espero que Elliot no suelte prenda con este asunto. Golpean la puerta de nuevo

- Sí

- El escurridizo Christian Grey

- Flynn

- Hola Christian ¿llego muy temprano?

- Como 10 minutos antes

- Entonces no te importará invitarme con una taza de té- té, la bebida preferida de Ana

- No claro- me asomo a la puerta- Consuelo

- Sr Grey- me responde asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

- Trae un té para John y un jugo de naranja y un muffin más para mí- miro a John- ¿muffin?- asiente- que sean tres muffins

- Enseguida Sr Grey- entre que John se bebe su té y yo como mi muffin la hora pasa volando. Cuando las lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro John literalmente no lo puede creer. Le cuento acerca de todo lo que paso, de cómo me siento, de cuando le mostré a mi madre las heridas. De las palabras de mi padre. Y por supuesto de Ana

- Esto es algo que yo, para serte sincero esperaba ver más adelante. Evidentemente Anastasia ha provocado en ti algo que no puedes entender pero que te ha hecho más abierto y sensible

- O sea un maldito sentimental

- Christian ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Cómo sigue todo esto?

- ¡No lo sé! Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento sin control sobre nada. No quiero ir a trabajar. Quiero dormir. Me siento cansado y ando llorando por los rincones cual mujer con síndrome menstrual. Lloro por cualquier estupidez. Me siento tan fuera de mi elemento que siento furia, ira, ganas de golpear a alguien y que le duela más que a mí…

- Respira Christian, respira- trato de calmarme así que respiro pausadamente mientras John me mira serio

- Es extraño que un martes estés aquí y no en la oficina

- No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar

- ¿Ni siquiera de abrir tu mail?

- No…

- Pues no lo hagas… ¿puedo darte una sugerencia más sin que me pongas esa cara de circunstancia tuya que tanto me molesta?

- Dime ...

- Al menos por estos días mantente alejado de… Elena. No le digas nada de la situación. Lo primero que hará es buscarte una sumisa y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Haz algo que realmente te de placer. Duerme. Te hará bien descansar. Sal con tus hermanos, con tus padres. Mantén a esa mujer fuera del desarrollo de este proceso que estas teniendo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no te beneficia en nada ¡y te prohíbo que delante de mí vuelvas a repetir que si no fuera por ella, estarías descontrolado y con serios problema de adicción!- lo dice casi gritando, luego baja la voz- ¿podrás hacerlo Christian aunque sea por una vez?

- Si tú lo dices…

- Te lo agradezco y recuerda que si me mientes… lo sabré-

Cuando John se va me doy cuenta de que recién son las 10 de la mañana y yo no tengo nada para hacer ni tampoco quiero hacer nada. Al parecer mi hermana sigue durmiendo y mis padres están en el trabajo. Decido salir. No veo a Taylor pero sé que anda por algún lado cerca. Y me siento bien por ello, él es excelente en su trabajo. Voy hasta un lugar donde las tiendas de los grandes diseñadores son obligatorias. Hace mucho que no me compro ropa y quiero gastar algo de mi dinero. Llamo a dos personas

- Hola

- Mamá…

- Christian hijo que sorpresa ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada en particular, dime ¿estás muy ocupada?

- No, acabo de terminar la ronda matutina e iba a mi consultorio

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- ¿Dónde estás?- siento su sonrisa cuando le digo donde estoy. Me dice que se reunirá conmigo en 10 minutos. Marco otro número

- Hola

- Hola hermanito

- Christian… ¿Cómo está todo?

- Ahí está. Como hasta ayer dime algo ¿estás muy ocupado?

- Sólo estaba revisando unos mails

- ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?

- Claro, ¿Dónde estás?

Media hora después los tres estamos recorriendo tiendas y viendo vidrieras como cuando éramos chicos. Sonrío. Hace rato que no lo hago. Me compro ropa informal. Y por supuesto hago que mamá también se compre algo

- Es que no lo necesito- me dice mirando un precioso vestido rojo que elegí para ella

- ¿Ni siquiera por darme el gusto a mí?- me sonríe y se lo paso a la vendedora. Veo a Elliot muy ensimismado en una vitrina hablando con otro vendedor. Cuando me acerco observo que tiene unos hermosos aros de perlas con engarce de oro blanco. Son muy finos y muy bellos

- Kate- me dice. Asiento

- Son preciosos, seguro que le van a gustar mucho- mamá habla con papá y le dice que nos pase a buscar así almorzamos todos juntos en casa. Cuando estamos por salir Elliot y yo nos miramos

- Mia- decimos juntos. Volvemos y elegimos una hermosa pulsera de brillantes y oro blanco para nuestra hermanita y unos gemelos para papá y entonces veo algo que realmente llama mi atención. Un corazón de rubí tan bello como nunca vi otro igual. La cadena que lo sostiene es al parecer oro rojo y queda tan bonito. Siento mis ojos vidriosos y un nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Por qué no lo compras? Estoy seguro que a Ana le encantará, puedes enviárselo con Elliot ¿no te parece hijo?

- Me lo va a devolver

- No creo que Ana quiera devolverte tu corazón

- Yo…

- Tú tienes corazón Christian, lo tienes… - le hago señas al vendedor. Es exquisito el envoltorio que le hace antes de guardarlo en la bolsa de regalo. Sé que Ana no lo querrá pero bueno, si ella me lo devuelve lo guardaré junto con su nota en mi caja fuerte del Escala. Hemos sido exageradamente derrochadores con Elliot. Por suerte mi auto es grande y papá nos encuentra en el camino. Mamá baja y le pide que nos ayude con las bolsas, cuando veníamos para casa mamá llamo pidiendo que prepararan una lasaña. Vamos a tener un almuerzo delicioso. Cuando llegamos a casa escuchamos a Mia riendo con alguien. Mamá y todos nosotros con las bolsas en las manos vamos hasta la sala. Allí están las tres, Mia, Kate y Ana .Mia se para y nos mira a los dos. Había olvidado lo hermosos que son sus ojos. Ella se sonroja

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Las invité porque pensé que estarían trabajando

- Mia no ocurre nada- le dice mamá. Yo no puedo dejar de mirar a Ana cuando Elliot toma a Kate entre sus brazos y la bese efusivamente, eso me hace desear besar a Ana

- ¿Se compraron todo Seattle?- dice Mia mirando las bolsas. Mamá sonríe y le pasa su bolsa

- Regalo de tus hermanos, regalo de tus hijos- extiende la bolsa a mi padre. Mia da un gritito de alegría y lo besa a Elliot y me besa a mi

- Es preciosa… pónmela Christian- me tiembla la mano cuando Kate hace una exclamación

- Elliot esto es…

- Es lo que te mereces nena- Kate lo abraza y lo besa

- Son hermosos hijos- nos dice nuestro padre mirando los gemelos. Aprieto las manijas de la bolsa que tiene el regalo de Anastasia mientras mis padres la saludan. Tomo mis bolsas con mi ropa y cerrando los ojos me doy vuelta y me voy

- Christian…- escucho decir a Mia pero no me detengo. Cuando subo la escalera escucho de nuevo mi nombre pero no es Mia es Ana

- Christian- me duele el cuerpo al sentir tu voz. Me doy vuelta y la miro

- Yo no sabía que tú estabas aquí, de haberlo sabido no habría aceptado la invitación de Mia

- Esta es su casa, ella puede invitar a quien ella desee. Yo estoy aquí porque en mi departamento me siento muy solo y triste…

- ¿Triste?

- Si, triste- el nudo de mi garganta se hace más grande. Ella sube dos escalones

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- No, tu eres la causa de mi tristeza… desde que me dejaste yo ya no tengo control de nada ni de nadie… todo me supera y la verdad es que como es algo nuevo para mí, estoy todavía tratando de entenderlo- Ana baja la mirada

- Siento ser la causa de tu dolor

- No tienes porque… el enfermo soy yo- ella levanta sus ojos azules y me mira con asombro

- ¿Enfermo?

- ¿Cómo llamas a alguien que le gusta hacer las cosas que yo hago? Cosas por las cuales ya no te tengo en mi vida. Aunque me hayas prometido intentarlo. Ana de verdad, esto me pone muy mal. Solo voy a pedirte un último favor. Ya me devolviste todo lo que te regale- bajo los tres escalones que nos separan- este llévatelo. Y guárdalo como un recuerdo de todos los momentos maravillosos y únicos que tuvimos juntos- no puedo más las lágrimas finalmente salen de mis ojos cuando le paso la bolsita. La miro un instante más y la beso suavemente sin tocarla. Subo apurado los escalones que me faltan para llegar a mi cuarto y cuando estoy ahí cierro la puerta con llave y lloro en silencio como un estúpido adolescente

- ¿Christian?- Ana otra vez- te amo, gracias por darme tu corazón… lo voy a llevar siempre conmigo- siento sus pasos alejarse y ahí en ese mismo instante, me doy cuenta de porque todo esto me duele tanto. Ana. Mi Ana. Ahora será de otro cuando por fin su corazón noble y bueno se cure y pueda volver a amar. Y se lo merece, alguien que la ame, que la cuide, que la proteja y que le haga el amor todas y cada una de las noches de su vida.


	17. Capitulo 17

Abro los ojos cuando siento golpes en la puerta. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Abro y es Elliot con Kate y una bandeja con lasaña

-Mamá quiere que comas- me dice Elliot colocando la bandeja en la cama

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 14

-Siento haberme perdido el almuerzo

-Mamá está preocupada por ti

-No la culpo, últimamente ya no soy yo- observo a Kate, ella no dice nada y su rostro no muestra signo de nada

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto

-Lo que le regalaste a Ana, es hermoso

-¿Se lo llevó?

- Sí

-Bien, al menos algo que no me devuelve- me siento en la cama y me paso las manos por el pelo

-Christian ... Ana

-Kate yo entiendo, tú eres su amiga, y te agradezco la preocupación que tienes por ella pero las cosas que pasaron entre Ana y yo son de los dos y de nadie más. Nadie sabe bien, solo nosotros, el por qué ya no estamos juntos. Me duele muchísimo y al parecer a ella también. Pero Ana es una mujer fuerte y extraordinaria, se va a recuperar, me va a olvidar y va a tener la vida hermosa que se merece al lado de un buen hombre

-Tú eres un buen hombre. Un hombre que solía pelear por lo que quería si mal no recuerdo ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? El jamás se hubiera dado por vencido y mucho menos cuando del otro lado hay…

-¡No lo digas! Ana no puede amarme, está confundida, fui su primer hombre, me idealizó, es eso lo que le pasa… nadie puede amarme Elliot ¡nadie!- Elliot mira a Kate y le pide algo. Ella se va y nos deja solos

-¿De dónde sacaste la estúpida idea de que nadie puede amarte Christian?

-Tú no sabes nada de mi pasado

-Pues entonces dímelo así entiendo mejor la estupidez que acabo de escuchar

-Elliot

-No me pienso ir de este cuarto hasta que me expliques Christian y sabes que en obstinado te gano por kilómetros- suspiro y me siento y comienzo mi relato… de nuevo

-Mi madre biológica era una puta… vendía su cuerpo a los hombres a cambio de dinero para consumir crack. Yo soy el resultado de un condón roto y sexo sucio a cambio de dinero. Estoy jodido desde la concepción misma. Mi madre jamás se preocupó por mí, nunca me cuido y mucho menos se hizo cargo de que tenía un hijo pequeño a que su puto proxeneta maltrataba. Él me golpeaba con un cinturón. Me pateaba y me insultaba "pequeña mierdecilla" me decía y ella estaba sentada ahí, en un sillón, a metros míos cuando él me hacía esto- me levanto la remera que tengo puesta y le muestro a Elliot mis cicatrices

-¿Cómo alguien que ni su propia madre biológica quiso querer, puede merecer el amor de alguien tan puro y hermoso como Anastasia?- Elliot no respira y su mirada azul siempre vivaz se oscurece

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo se llama quien Elliot?

-El hijo de puta que te hizo eso

-No lo recuerdo- Elliot se para y me mira directo a los ojos

-¡Dime su nombre Christian!

-No lo recuerdo

-Entonces papá podrá averiguarlo- se va y me deja. Lo sigo y lo veo entrar al estudio

-¿Lo sabías? ¿sabías lo que le había pasado de niño? ¿era por eso que no hablaba? ¿era por eso que no dejo nunca que lo abrazáramos? Siento los sollozos de mamá

-Elliot- lo miro- ellos no sabían nada

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mi aunque sea? Yo no lo hubiera dicho jamás pero al menos así hubiera sido todo menos duro ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¡soy tu hermano Christian! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?- Elliot grita y llora y yo solo atino a abrazarlo. Sus lágrimas caen en mis hombros mientras las mías mojan su camisa. Mi madre nos observa y Elliot toma mis hombros

-No necesito tener tu misma sangre para quererte. No necesito tener el mismo ADN para sentirme mi hermano, mi familia, yo te quiero, siempre te quise, y si fuera necesario daría mi vida por ti… mi sangre por ti ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-Si Elliot lo sé y es lo que yo haría por ti también

-¿Entonces porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sentía vergüenza de mi

-¡Christian eras un niño indefenso ¿Qué culpa podías tener de que un enfermo hijo de puta te lastimara?! Vergüenza y miedo va a sentir él cuando yo lo encuentre… porque lo voy a buscar y ya va a ver lo que es bueno

-Elliot

-Ni creas que estoy pidiendo tu permiso… y para sus huesos, será mejor que este muerto…- en toda mi vida nunca había tenido miedo, pero oyendo y viendo a Elliot lo sentí. Si Elliot llegara a encontrar a ese hombre, pobre de él, pensé para mis adentros

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos- pide, casi ruega mamá- ¿comiste la lasaña que te mande con Elliot?- sacudo la cabeza negando. Mamá desaparece unos momentos

-¿Podemos averiguar sobre ese tipo papá?

-Claro que sí, voy a contactarme con la oficial que encontró a Christian y que lo llevó con tu madre a ver si a través de ella podemos saber algo más

-Perfecto, yo puedo ir hasta donde sea si se trata de papeles

-Yo preferiría que no hagan nada

-Christian, esto no puede quedar así

-No quiero que lo mates Elliot

-No lo voy a matar. Solo voy a darle un pequeño recordatorio de que a los niños hay que amarlos y respetarlos y no abusar de ellos. Y quizás después lo lleve al hospital y lo encierren de por vida. Solo eso

-Papá no lo ayudes por favor- le suplico

-Hijo, en esto estoy con tu hermano, esto no puede quedar así Christian, ese hijo de puta merece pagar lo que te hizo pasar y no se hable más- mamá entra con la bandeja de lasaña humeando y me obliga a comerla toda mientras ella, papá y Elliot toman café

-Mamá convéncelos de que no lo busquen

-¿Pueden darle el gusto a Christian por favor los dos?

-¡NO!- responden juntos

-Dios mío y menos mal que no tienen el mismo ADN, son dos testarudos ¿no se dan cuenta de que si lo encuentran Christian volverá a revivir toda su angustia, todo su miedo, toda su soledad?

-¿Y quién te dijo que vamos a dejar que vea a Christian?- responde Elliot

-Cuando lo encontremos, le vamos a mandar sus saludos y nada más- responde papá, mamá los mira como no pudiendo creer lo que acaban de decir y yo solo sonrío. Quizás ponga a Welch a trabaja en ello para encontrarlo antes y matarlo yo mismo. La idea me gusta. Primero lo voy a azotar con el mismo cinturón que él solía hacerlo, después lo voy a patear tanto hasta que me ruegue que deje de hacerlo y después, solo después voy a llenar su cuerpo con marcas de cigarrillos por todos lados hasta que no quede ni un centímetro de su sucio cuerpo sin una de ellas. Me asusto pensando eso… mamá jamás me lo perdonaría y yo la quiero demasiado como para lastimarla. No puedo hacer eso ¿o sí?

-¿Quieres café hijo?

-No gracias, apenas pude terminar con la lasaña que me trajiste

-Tengo que volver al trabajo ¿cenamos todos juntos hoy?

-Claro- le dice mamá mientras lo abraza

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Y no me digas que dormir- se sonríe burlonamente

-Podría ir contigo a Grey's Construcciones y molestarte un poco- me mira sorprendido

-Claro que sí, vamos- me toma del hombro y me empuja

-No me empujes si no quieres que yo también lo haga- le respondo

-Quisiera ver que lo intentes

-No Me desafíes

-Por favor los dos, quédense quietos y vayan a hacer sus cosas y compórtense como es debido

-Si mamá- respondemos los dos juntos.

Hace demasiado tiempo que no venía por el trabajo de Elliot. Todo está cambiado y la verdad es que mi hermano es un genio en las remodelaciones y en las construcciones. Cuando llegamos a su despacho, Jimena, su nueva secretaria me mira con asombro

-Sí, es guapo, pero no está soltero Jimena así que olvídalo, este es mi hermano Christian

- Un gusto conocerlo Sr Grey...

-¿Alguna novedad?- ella pone mala cara

-Ruth volvió a llamar

-Y que me parta un rayo ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

-Dejo dicho que quiere que se comunique con ella, al parecer, el comedor es demasiado pequeño ahora

-¿Me estas cargando?

-No señor

-¡Estoy harto de esta puta mujer! Dile a Simón que se encargue y si por esas casualidades vuelve a llamar… me la pasas inmediatamente

-Si Sr- observo la escena y me pregunto si yo también seré así en el trabajo

-¿Quién es Ruth?- le pregunto cerrando la puerta

-Una esposa trofeo que quiere joderme todos los malditos días

-Guau…

-Si fuera tu cliente, ya estaría muerta y enterrada con el carácter que tienes

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Jimena que no estoy soltero?

-Porque tú quieres a Ana de vuelta en tu vida ¿no es así?

-Eso es imposible Elliot

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella necesita a alguien bueno a su lado

-¿Alguien más bueno que tú?

-Hay cosas que no te he contado Elliot y no se

-Bueno, ahora estamos lejos de casa, puedes contarme, sabes que cualquier cosa que me digas queda entre nosotros- por el intercomunicador Jimena interrumpe la charla

-Sr Grey, Ruth en el teléfono y enojada

-¿Enojada?

-Si, le dije que le pasaría con Simón porque él se encarga ahora de su proyecto y bueno, se enojo

-Pásame la llamada- me mira- no le digas a mamá de esto

-¡Elliot Grey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle mi cuenta a otra persona?

-Hola Ruth

-Hola Ruth y un cuerno, quiero que tú te sigas encargando de mi casa

-Mira tesoro tenemos un pequeño problema aquí

-¿Cuál?

-Estoy harto de tus pavadas "Elliot, quiero un comedor enorme, como esos que habían en las cortes de antes, donde comían reyes y princesas, Elliot no me gusta, es muy grande, ¿puedes modificarlo? Elliot sigue siendo grande, prefiero que la alcoba principal tenga un vestidor más grande que él tiene" hago cada puta cosa que me pides y a la semana cambias de opinión ¿crees que tú y tu marido son los únicos clientes con dinero que tengo? ¿quieres que le cuente a tu marido las veces que te me has insinuado?

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-No, lo único que te estoy diciendo es esto… vas a dejar que Simón se haga cargo de todos tus putos caprichos o se buscan a otro diseñador, solo eso

-Tú no puedes hablarme así ¿acaso olvidas quien es mi marido?

-¿Y acaso tú te olvidas quien soy yo, quien es mi padre, quien es mi madre y quien es mi hermano?

-¡Maldito!- el teléfono se corta de golpe

-Jimena si vuelve a llamar, se la pasas a Simón, y si no quiere hablar con él, le envías la factura con los gastos y lo que nos debe y comunícame con Antonio ahora mismo

-Sí Sr Grey...

-¿Vas a hablar con tu abogado?

-Si, solo por si acaso al imbécil de su marido se le ocurre venir aquí y hacer lío porque su maldita mujer se encapricha

-Estoy admirado… tú perdiendo la paciencia

-Debe ser tu cercanía

-Muy gracioso

-Dame un segundo- Elliot toma su BlackBerry y habla por ella mientras yo me asomo por la puerta

-Jimena

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo Sr?

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de jugo de naranja?

-Enseguida

-Gracias- me estoy bebiendo el jugo cuando Elliot corta con su abogado y ya tiene su típica sonrisa

-Ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí donde tú ibas a contarme todo

-Elliot

-Christian

-Ana y yo no podemos estar juntos porque estoy enfermo

-¿Enfermo? ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿lo sabe mamá?- levanto la mano

-Respira y espera… no estoy hablando de una enfermedad física sino de una de acá- le digo señalando mi cabeza

-Por eso es que ves a Flynn

-Exacto

-¿Es por lo de tu pasado?

-Sí

-No creo que Ana no lo entienda

-No es el problema con mis cicatrices Elliot es algo sobre el sexo

-¿No te gustan las mujeres?- sonrío

-Las mujeres me encantan, sobre todo ella, pero yo no hago eso de "hacer el amor" ¿comprendes?

-No eres romántico

-No creo en el amor

-Menudo lio

-Ni que lo digas, pero eso no es lo peor

-¿Entonces?

-Yo practico el BDSM

-En español

-Me gusta atar a las mujeres, pegarles y follarlas duro. Sadomasoquismo

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-No

-¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

-Desde los 18 años

-Mierda… pero… ¿Quién te enseño eso?

-¿Tiene importancia?

-No, bah no lo creo

-Y quise que Ana fuera mi sumisa

-¿Tú qué?

-En ese mundo Elliot hay amos y sumisos, femeninos o masculinos. Todo es consensuado, lo he estado haciendo con mujeres a las que les gusta que se lo haga. Cuando Ana y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez

-Perdón ¿no era que tú no hacías el amor?

-Ana era virgen Elliot- la cara se Elliot se hiela, creo que ni respira… al fin palabras

-¿Ana era virgen?

- Sí

-Ana era virgen y tú querías que ella…

-Fuera mi sumisa

-Cristo santo ¿acaso te volviste loco?

-Pensé que había una oportunidad. De hecho ella lo acepto al comienzo y luego se arrepintió

-¿Puedes culparla por eso?

-Claro que no

-Christian ¿Dónde haces eso?

-En mi departamento en el Escala

-¿Me jodes de nuevo?

-No

-¿Tienes cuerdas y todo eso en tu habitación?- esto será eterno. Le digo a Elliot que antes de ir a casa de nuestros padres pasemos por el Escala. Cuando ve mi cuarto de juegos se da vuelta y me mira con esa típica cara de "estas jodidamente enfermo Grey"

-¿Qué hizo Ana cuando vio todo esto?

-Preguntas comunes

-Tú le quitas su virginidad y luego le muestras esto y ¿pretendes que ella no se asuste?

-Sabía que se asustaría, sabía que huiría pero se quedó, prometió intentarlo y yo de verdad fui feliz cuando ella lo acepto

-Christian… yo no voy a decir una palabra, eso lo sabes, pero quiero pedirte algo

-Dime

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser el ser pensante que solías ser… que mires todo lo más objetivamente posible y que me contestes con la verdad, no te voy a hablar de amor ni de nada parecido ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno

-¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera relación sexual?

-A los 15

-¿Fuiste tú sumiso de alguien alguna vez?

- Sí

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo Christian?

-Tres años…

-O sea que fue hasta que cumpliste los 18 y ahí te convertiste en dominante

- Sí

-¿Cuántas sumisas has tenido?

-15

-Guau hubo muchas

- Sí

-Ahora dime ¿alguna vez disfrutaste del sexo tanto como cuando estabas con Ana?

-No, nunca

-¿Algunas de esas mujeres aun haciendo lo que les pedías te dio el mismo placer y el mismo gusto que Ana?

-No

-Christian… si vuelves a hacer lo mismo ahora que Ana ya no está en tu vida, te vas a aburrir, te vas a frustrar porque por más que no lo quieras oír, Ana cambio toda tu perspectiva, vas a compararlas a todas con ella y ella saldrá ganando porque nunca estuviste con alguien parecida a ella. Ella amplio tu horizonte Christian y tienes que recuperarla

-¿Cómo Elliot? ¿Cómo hago eso? Yo no soy de flores o corazones, jamás he sido romántico ni atento a los detalles. No lo necesitaba

-Eh, todo eso se aprende, nadie nace sabiendo Christian

-¿Crees que la puedo recuperar?

-Absolutamente ¿no compraste la SIP?

- Sí

-Ana consiguió el trabajo

-¿De verdad?

-Yo diría que le dejes a Ros el manejo de Grey's Enterprise Holding y que te dediques a leer un poco en Grey's Editorial ¿no sería mejor?- sonrío, mi hermano es increíble

-Creo que tomaré tu consejo.

-Así me gusta


	18. Capitulo 18

El miércoles me levanto sintiéndome un poco más liviano, hablar con Elliot me hizo muy bien. Llamo a Welch y le digo todo lo que necesito que haga y renueve en lo que se refiere a la red de internet en la editorial. Le avise a Roach que a partir del momento en que volvamos al trabajo, todo, absolutamente todo tiene que ser autorizado por mí. Hay demasiados gastos innecesarios me avisan mis contadores y hay un tema que todavía no termina de gustarme. Al parecer al editor en jefe Jack Hyde las asistentes no le duran más de seis meses. Más le vale no meterse con Ana o sabrá quién es Christian Grey. He vuelto a mi rutina solo que sigo en casa de mis padres. Taylor y Gail se mudaron a la casa que hay como un anexo y desde allí hacen todo lo que hacían en el Escala. A veces cuando estoy volviendo de algún lado paso por ahí y entro en el cuarto de juegos y siento como la sangre se alborota. ¿Podré dejarlo alguna vez? No he hablado con Flynn, le he escrito diciéndole que cumplí con no ver a Elena y no contarle nada de la situación. Le pedí a mi madre que no hablara con ella acerca de Anastasia y que si le preguntaba algo que le respondiera que todo estaba bien. Ella no comprendió por qué simplemente lo hizo, o al menos yo lo supongo.

Finalmente llega el lunes. A las 8 hay varios medios de prensa que son invitados. Todos saben que la editorial fue comprada por mi pero Roach es quien aparece agradeciendo y mostrando todo el nuevo edificio y diciendo que la editorial se ha modernizado y que esta en el mercado de los libros online también. Mamá me llama para felicitarme y decirme lo orgullosa que se siente de mí. A las 10 entro en el lugar. Taylor tendrá una oficina anexa a la mía solo por las dudas. Cuando abro la puerta de mi despacho Roach me saluda

-Christian, has puesto a la SIP, ahora Grey's Editorial en el spot. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad

-De nada… es un negocio muy viable y sé que vamos a ubicarnos entre las primeras a nivel nacional con las ideas que tengo y el trabajo de todos.

-Seguramente que así será. Solo paso a decirte que Elizabeth Preston y Jack Hyde tienen vacaciones, que fueron pautadas antes de toda la fusión durante dos semanas, así que si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de los autores o manuscritos puedes hablar con Anastasia Steele, ella es la asistente de Jack. Está ahí ¿la ves?- asiento conteniendo la sonrisa- es una muchacha muy agradable y trabajadora.

-Perfecto

-Y está al tanto de todo

-Gracias Roach

-Ya veremos como conseguirte una asistente

-No hará falta. Con la máquina de café es más que suficiente y yo me comunico directamente con quien necesito

-De acuerdo, me voy a trabajar y gracias de nuevo- Anastasia esta preciosa. Taylor se va sin decir nada. Entonces lo veo, colgado de su cuello está el corazón de rubí que le regalé. A ella le agrada, eso me pone de muy buen humor. Debo decir que estas máquinas con capsulas son el mejor invento para tomar café que a alguien se le pudo ocurrir. Prendo mi Mac, enchufo mi celular y prendo también la computadora que está en mi oficina nueva. De repente llegan las flores que encargué para Anastasia y ella las recibe con un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas. Me oculto tras la puerta y apenas me asomo para que no me vea. La veo colocarlas en un jarrón bonito y ponerlas en su escritorio luego de olerlas. Mira la tarjeta y la besa. Hermosa mía y la guarda en su ¿agenda? De repente recuerdo que no traje taza para mi café y entonces abro los gabinetes a ver si encuentro donde servírmelo

Entonces la veo. Una hermosa taza bicolor. Blanca y negra con una nota pegada

"_Me pregunto cuando compraste la editorial, si fue antes o después de conocerme. De todos modos, vi tu hermosa cafetera y supuse que te haría falta una bonita taza para tomar tu café. Felicitaciones y mucha suerte. Ana"_

Leo una vez más la tarjeta y trago el nudo que se me formó en la garganta y me hago mi café y resulta que en la taza de Ana es más delicioso. Guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de mi saco. Al lado de mi corazón. Ese que aparentemente tengo. Mi vista se pierde en el azul de las paredes cuando un sonido de gritos y alegría me despierta de la ensoñación en la que estoy metido. Toda mi familia está en mi oficina. Todos se muestran felices y contentos y me dan sus felicitaciones. Me dejan un juego de tazas para café muy exclusivo, pero yo solo usaré la que me dio Ana. También mamá me deja chocolates, esos con almendras que a mí me gustan tanto. Y Elliot y mi padre me dan fuertes abrazos "suerte, cualquier cosa me llamas" me susurra Elliot al oído. Cuando se van me quedo contento de saber que mi familia es mi sostén. Siento su mirada y levanto los ojos. Esta con unas carpetas en la mano y el traje negro que le ayude a elegir. Esta sencillamente preciosa. Se ruboriza... hay cosas que nunca cambian Srita Steele y la verdad yo extrañe ese rosita en sus hermosas mejillas

-Christian

-Buen día Anastasia

-Buen día- ella parece confundida

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Leíste algún manuscrito ya?

-No, todavía no ¿Por qué?

-Hay que tomar decisiones con respecto a lo que se va a publicar la semana que viene y Jack y Elizabeth no están y Roach me dijo que hablara contigo

-Ven, pasa- le digo señalando la puerta de mi oficina. Ella pasa y toma asiento

-¿Quién lee los manuscritos?

-Jack

-¿Tratas a tu jefe por el nombre de pila?

-El me pidió que lo haga

-Comprendo

-¿Quién le selecciona al Sr Hyde los manuscritos?

-Yo

-¿Son esos que tienes en las carpetas?

-Sí

-Puedes dejármelos y yo los leeré de inmediato- ella apoya las carpetas y se levanta y yo también lo hago para abrirle la puerta. Lo hago y ella me sonríe y suavemente vuelvo a cerrarla

-Gracias por la taza… me gusta mucho

-Gracias por las flores… son hermosas- busco sus ojos con los míos hasta encontrarlos y veo ese brillo que hace a la mirada de Ana única. Quiero besarla, necesito besarla ahora mismo. Me acerco un poco y tomo su mano. Ella no me la suelta. Paso mi otra mano por la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi

-Te extraño- le susurro cerca de su boca

-Yo también-me responde y entonces la beso. Ella me abraza. Ella necesita mi contacto como yo el suyo. Su boca tan dulce. Sus manos en mi cabello. Ana. Mi Ana… como la he extrañado. Hay un golpe en la puerta y Ana se aparta de mí y se arregla un poco la camisa. Yo apenas puedo controlarme

-Adelante

-Buen día Christian- me dice Elena, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?. Su mirada cambia cuando ve a Ana parada cerca de mí. Yo la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo- Srita Steele

-Sra. Lincoln un gusto verla de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Me avisa entonces lo de los manuscritos Sr Grey?

-Si claro, yo te aviso

-Permiso- Ana se va y no quiero que se vaya

-¿Sr Grey?- dice burlonamente Elena

-Nadie sabe de nosotros Elena y este es un ámbito laboral

-¿Compraste la editorial para estar cerca de ella?- me pregunta cerrando la puerta

-¿Tendría algo de malo? Ella me tiene fascinado

-Christian tienes que tomar el control de nuevo

-Tengo el control, la puta editorial es toda mía

-Sabes que no hablo de eso ¿la castigaste por su comportamiento?

-No voy a hablar de mi relación con Ana, contigo, no es de tu incumbencia

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y se lo que te hace feliz cariño

-Elena ¿para qué has venido?

-No supe de ti y me preocupe

-Agradezco tu interés pero como verás, estoy más que bien

-¿Me estas echando?

-No. Pero como oíste tengo que leer todo esto, así que te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar

-De acuerdo ¿cenamos uno de estos días?

-Claro que si

-Me alegro escucharlo. Adiós cariño, cuídate- la veo irse y me asomo a la ventana que tengo para ver que está haciendo mi Ana. La veo súper concentrada en su monitor y me pongo a leer los manuscritos. Basura. Basura. Basura. Excelente. Podría mejorar. Excelente. Tomo los tres que son basura y me voy a su oficina.

-Ana- ella da un salto en la silla- perdón no quería asustarte

-No, está bien, estaba muy concentrada leyendo

-Estos tres son una porquería- le digo dejando las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

-De acuerdo

-¿Me puedes comunicar con el autor de "Oscuridad"? quiero que haga unos arreglos

-Si claro

-Sé que no eres mi asistente pero como yo no tengo sus números

-No hace falta que me expliques ¿Qué te parecieron los otros dos?

-Excelente… quisiera que me imprimas los libros completos- ella se agacha y saca de su cajón los dos libros ya impresos

-Fueron los que más me gustaron, así que los imprimí- me dice pasándomelos

-Eres muy buena con la literatura

-Gracias- otra vez el rosita que me gusta- ahora llamo al autor y te lo paso

-No, mejor hagamos algo, dame su número que yo mismo lo llamo ahora

-De acuerdo- anota el celular y me lo pasa. Me voy con todo a mi oficina. Cuando abro el papel, junto al celular hay un pequeño corazón. Ana. Hablo con el autor y acepta mis sugerencias y promete corregir el manuscrito y volver a mandarlo y por supuesto me felicita por la adquisición. Estoy enfrascado en la lectura cuando vuelven a golpear mi puerta

- Sí

-Es hora de almorzar- Ana se asoma- quería avisarte por si necesitas algo

-¿Vas a almorzar sola?

-Si, voy a comprarme un sándwich y una gaseosa y a comer tomando un poco de sol

-Preferiría que almorzaras conmigo- le digo mirándola

-No es correcto

-¿Por qué?

-Podrían decir que quiero tener algún beneficio

-Podemos encontrarnos en la puerta del restaurante- la veo dudar. _Dime que si Ana por favor_

-¿Qué restaurante?- _¡sí!_

-Se llama "Octavio" cuando sales de aquí son tres cuadras derecho y en la esquina doblas a la derecha y son dos cuadras mas ¿en 10 minutos?

-Ok- cuando Ana cierra la puerta no puedo evitar sonreír. Llamo a Elliot y se lo cuento. Él me dice que no la presione. Que vaya despacio y que tenga paciencia. Le digo que lo haré. 10 minutos después entro al restaurante y la veo sentada y le sonrío. Ella se sonroja.

-¿Lo encontraste bien?- le pregunto mientras me siento

-Sí, no fue tan difícil, es un bonito lugar, no luce demasiado ostentoso

-¿Ostentoso como yo?

-Si- el camarero se acerca con las cartas, queso saborizado y una canasta con pancitos recién horneados. Veo que Ana los mira así que tomo uno y le unto bastante queso y me siento a su lado y se lo ofrezco. Ella lo muerde y yo me como el trozo restante mientras el guiño el ojo. Cuando traga me mira

-Estás distinto

-¿Cómo distinto?

-No estas igual a cuando recién te conocí

-No me digas que perdí esa parte intimidante mía- le digo

-No, ahí está- frunce el ceño mirándome pero luego se sonríe. Me vuelvo a sentar a su lado y tomo su pequeña mano

-Christian el camarero vendrá a tomar la orden enseguida, tendríamos que mirar las cartas y decidir

-Yo solo quiero mirarte a ti- le respondo sinceramente

-Me gustaría poder volver a verte desnuda, moviéndote conmigo, mientras hacemos el amor Ana- ella se sonroja

-Christian por dios- tomo su rostro y la beso, profundamente, necesito de ella, de todo lo que su compañía me da. De su calidez, de este beso tan maravilloso que siento ahora. Cuando me separo Ana tiene su boca en forma de "o" tratando de absorber un poco de aire. Veo al camarero acercándose

-Vamos a comer la carne con papas, batatas y cebollas. ¿agua?- Ana asiente

-Un agua con gas y otra sin gas

-Perfecto Sr Grey- el camarero se retira y Ana cierra los ojos

-Siento haberte besado de ese modo. Yo no puedo contenerme cuando estoy cerca de ti y bueno… eso fue lo que me salió Ana, discúlpame

-Estás muy impulsivo

-Puede que si

-No me gusta ella

-¿Quién?

-La Sra. Lincoln

-¿Elena? ¿Por qué?

-No puedo explicarlo con palabras. Ella tiene algo perverso que no me gusta- si supieras cuan perversa puede ser nena te asustarías más

-No sé qué pueda decirte a eso Ana…

-Era solo un comentario

-¿Para cambiar de tema?

-Aha

-Ya veo… ¿no extrañas hacer el amor conmigo?

-Christian

-Solo responde

-Si, lo extraño

-¿No te has visto con nadie estos días?

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco- nos sirven las bebidas y Ana toma otro pancito y lentamente se lo come

-¿Has estado comiendo bien verdad?

-Kate prácticamente me ha obligado y tu hermano también

-Bien por los dos entonces, eres pequeña y si no te alimentas bien serás más pequeña aún. Incluso podrías desaparecer- Ana ríe con ganas y yo soy feliz escuchándola

-Exagerado- llega nuestra comida y la carne está realmente sabrosa. Ana se termina todo el plato y le pregunto si quiere postre

-No ya me voy, no quiero que nos vean entrar juntos, además, solo me quedan 10 minutos más del almuerzo y no quiero llegar tarde, no quiero que mi jefe se enoje- me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules, se agacha y me da un suave beso. Yo tomo su muñeca y la acerco un poco más. La beso fuerte. Le muerdo el labio

-Quiero verte esta noche

-No tiene sentido Christian, yo no soy lo que tú necesitas

-Quiero verte

-No discutamos por favor

-Ana quiero verte… podemos solo hablar, tú y yo. Solos. En el Escala. Di que si

-Yo- _no me digas que no_

-Por favor

-22 hs en el Escala, solo para hablar

-De acuerdo- la vuelvo a besar y ella sale corriendo. Anastasia Steele _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo? _La tarde se me hace eterna. Cerca de las 20 veo a Roach acercase a Ana y despedirse. Ella también toma su bolso.

-Buenas noches Christian, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Roach- él se aleja un poco y Ana se asoma a mi puerta

-Hasta mañana Sr Grey

-Buenas noches Anastasia- sin que Roach la vea me tira un beso con esa hermosa boca suya. Me muerdo el labio y ella cierra la puerta con una sonrisa. Le digo a Taylor que me lleve al Escala pero que se quede en recepción y que cuando Ana llegue le indique el número de seguridad del ascensor para que suba sin problemas. Compre un poco de queso y de jamón crudo que ahora acomodo en una bandeja al lado de unos bollitos de pan y abro un vino rosado que me recuerda a las mejillas de Ana. Siento el ascensor abrirse

-¿Christian?- la escucho preguntar

-En la cocina- le respondo. Es una aparición divina. Simple pero sexy. Un saco de hilo, una musculosa azul, sus jeans ajustados y zapatillas

-Buenas noches- me dice quitándose el saco y colocándolo sobre uno de los taburetes

-Hola nena- le respondo mientras le paso una copa de vino que ella acepta gustosa. Brindamos y nos sonreímos. Ana se sienta y yo también me siento a su lado.

-No quería comprar algo ya preparado sin estar seguro así que preferí un poco de fiambre

- Me gusta y se ve todo delicioso

-Come Ana, come todo lo que quieras

-Yo tengo hambre…

-Eso es muy bueno- le respondo

-Pero de ti- alzo mi vista y veo sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Tomo su rostro y la beso, ella cierra sus brazos en mi cuello y mi lengua invade su boca. ¿_Cómo puede decirme eso? Y yo ¿Cómo puedo caer ante su encanto de tal forma? _Mis manos recorren todo su cuerpo. La aprisiono contra mi muy fuerte sin dejar de besarla. La siento en la barra de desayuno y le quito la musculosa y el sostén. Miro sus pechos. Los muerdo, los beso, los acaricio y Ana solo hace esos ruiditos que me gustan tanto. Le quito las zapatillas y desabrocho su pantalón el cual bajo junto a su bombacha. La tengo desnuda, toda para mí. Me paso la lengua por el labio inferior mientras ella me mira y se muerde el labio. Me quito todo menos la musculosa que siempre llevo y con mi boca tomo uno de sus pezones y lo muerdo mientras mis dedos juegan en su clítoris

-Esto no está bien, dijimos que íbamos a hablar Christian- me dice entre jadeos

-Nuestros cuerpos están hablando Ana, y se dicen cosas muy bonitas- le respondo

-Christian esto no es lo que tú quieres, esto no es lo que tú necesitas

-Yo te necesito a ti ahora Ana… ¿quieres que me detenga?

-No- su voz ronca aumenta mi excitación cuando de repente me doy cuenta de algo

-Diablos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo condones

-Hazme el amor sin ellos

-No Ana, podrías embarazarte- me odio a mí mismo por cortar la magia del momento. Ana se disculpa y se va al baño. Llamo a Taylor y le pido un favor. Cuando Ana regresa del baño me ve agachado en la puerta del ascensor

-Christian ¿Qué haces?- me paro y le muestro la caja de preservativos

-Buscando esto para terminar lo que iniciamos- casi corro para tomarla y la beso y la desnudo de nuevo. Mi erección sigue ahí, esperando entrar en ella… Ana lanza un gritito mientras la llevo en mis brazos hasta mi cama. La acomodo y yo me acomodo sobre ella y finalmente entro en su cuerpo. Ana gime y me tira con ternura del pelo. Yo gruño y comienzo a moverme lenta pero fuertemente en su interior

-Mas Christian, quiero mas

-Ana... te extrañé, yo te necesito

-Christian ...

-Ana… mi hermosa Ana- la beso mientras entro y salgo de su cuerpo. Que hermosa es la sensación de estar dentro de ella. De escuchar como nuestras respiraciones se agitan antes de llegar al clímax

-¡Christian!- el orgasmo recorre su cuerpo y encierra mi miembro mientras yo también alcanzo mi orgasmo

-Ana… oh nena- salgo lentamente de su cuerpo y me acuesto a su lado. Ella posa su cabeza en mi pecho y me toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Se ven bien juntas nuestras manos

-Te extrañe mucho Ana

-Esto que acaba de ocurrir fue un error, no puede volver a pasar

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo no soy lo que tú quieres y necesitas Christian

-Tu eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito

-No es verdad y lo sabes

-Ana, no arruines el momento- me incorporo y la miro- estos días lejos de ti han sido un infierno en la tierra Ana. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto dolor como cuando no puede volver a verte ni a tocarte. Tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde que me dejaste

-Tu tampoco la tienes Christian… no tienes idea como me sentí cuando me hablaste de la forma en que lo hiciste, de lo humillada, de lo poca cosa que me hiciste sentir. Tú no sabes cómo fue enterarme que habías comprado la SIP y que a partir de ese momento yo era tu empleada. Y luego… me mandas flores con una bonita tarjeta. Me invitas a almorzar y me besas y te beso y me sonríes y luego esto, hacemos el amor y creemos que todo puede estar bien pero no, somos polos opuestos Christian y no solo tu sufres mi ausencia, yo sufro la tuya

-Yo no quiero dejar de verte

-Yo no puedo ser tu sumisa Christian

-Sacando cuando fui un idiota al hablarte de esa forma, ¿no te gusto nada de lo que hicimos en el cuarto rojo?- ella se sonroja y se muerde el labio

-Ana… háblame por favor

-Lo del cuarto rojo no estuvo mal, no me gusta eso de que no puedo hablar, pero luego, la forma en la que me trataste cuando salimos de ahí…

-Comprendo, tal vez podríamos llegar a un punto medio- ella se incorpora y me observa esperando que yo diga algo más

-Podemos hacer los fines de semana mis juegos en el cuarto rojo y luego cuando salgamos ser corazones y flores

-¿Solo los fines de semana?

-¿Tú que propones?

-Todos los días

-¿Todos los días flores y corazones?- niego con la cabeza

-No, estar juntos, bueno no todos los días, podemos tener flores y corazones algunos días y cuarto rojo otros- ahora el que se incorpora soy yo

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- ella asiente

-Sin varas ni bastones ni látigos

-Ana… mi Ana- la beso feliz que se hayamos podido hablar y haber encontrado un punto medio entre los dos

-Tendrás que enseñarme lo de las flores y los corazones- le digo mientras la beso

-Tendrás que enseñarme lo del cuarto rojo- me dice y me besa. Nuestro beso es con todo el deseo y las ganas de estar juntos, de intentarlo. Ana ha regresado y yo no puedo sentirme más feliz

"_Veo como se acerca a mi piel y lloro, no quiero, no quiero que lo haga de nuevo, miro a mamá, ella está sentada como siempre en ese sucio sillón con la mirada perdida. Grito cuando lo siento en mi piel, le grito a ella, le pido ayuda pero no hace nada, no hace nada"_

-¡Maldita, mira lo que me hace, mira lo que me está haciendo, haz algo, haz algo!- siento gritar mi nombre y abro los ojos, Ana me mira asustada

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre?- sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. No con ella, no esta noche, no ahora. La abrazo y ella se balancea para tratar de tranquilizarme. Poco a poco mi respiración se hace regular

-Christian ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritabas de esa forma?

-Lo siento Ana, fue una pesadilla… no quería asustarte- ella me besa el pelo y su mimo me hace relajar el cuerpo. Busco sus ojos mientras me incorporo y la beso.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí conmigo Ana- ella me abraza lo más fuerte que su pequeño cuerpo puede. Me acomoda en su pecho y apaga la luz. Cierro los ojos sintiendo su aroma, y me vuelvo a dormir. Cuando despierto me duele mucho la cabeza pero me levanto. Son las 9 y Ana no está. Dejo todo como esta. Al final el queso y el jamón quedaron sin tocar en la barra. tapo el vino y guardo las cosas en la heladera. Me visto y me voy a casa de mis padres. Cuando llego por suerte la que abre la puerta es Consuelo

-Sr Grey buen día

-Hola- cierro los ojos

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Podrías llevarme el desayuno a mi cuarto por favor?

-Claro Sr ¿Qué le gustaría?

-Café con apenas un poco de leche, un sándwich de queso tostado, jugo y un analgésico

-De acuerdo, enseguida se lo subo

-Y dile a Taylor que necesito hablar con él

-De acuerdo- cuando llego a mi cuarto me quedo solo en bóxer, y me acuesto. Taylor golpea y entra

- Señor

-Dile a Gail que le dé una limpieza al departamento y al cuarto rojo

-Claro

-Y necesito que me traigas mi BlackBerry me la olvide en la mesa de luz

- Sí Sr

-Y habla con Flynn a ver si en la semana puedo conseguir una hora para hablar con el

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?

-No, gracias

-Permiso- Taylor deja pasar a Consuelo con mi desayuno. Tomo un poco de café y luego el analgésico. Desayuno y me tapo hasta la cabeza y duermo un buen rato. Los golpes en mi puerta me despiertan

- Señor

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tiene teléfono- me dice Consuelo mientras me lo alcanza

-¿Hola?

-Christian por dios que asustada me tenías

-¿Ana? ¿Qué ocurre?

-He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde esta mañana cuando llegue al trabajo y no respondes ni el teléfono ni los mensajes- miro a la mesa de luz y encuentro mi BlackBerry cargándose. Seguramente Taylor lo enchufo y me dejo dormir

-Lo siento pequeña, me lo olvide en el Escala y cuando Taylor lo trajo dormía

-¿Estabas durmiendo? Oh Christian lo siento

-No, solo que cuando llegue a mi casa, me dolía mucho la cabeza

-¿Por la pesadilla?

-Supongo

-Mi amor, perdóname

-No pasa nada, en el mundo no hay nada que alegre más mi día que oír tu voz

-Entonces ¿te quedas en la casa de tus padres hoy?

- Sí

-De acuerdo, que te mejores y si en algún momento puedes, lee los libros que te ayer en el trabajo

-Espera ¿no nos vamos a ver?

-Quiero que te recuperes, necesitas descansar, dormir un poco más Elliot comento en algún momento que solo duermes cuatro o cinco horas por día, eso es muy poco Christian- voy a matar a Elliot

-Quiero verte… ven a cenar hoy- no se oye ni un ruido del otro lado

-Quizás pueda pedir que preparen mousse de chocolate blanco y te lo haga comer en mi cuarto, en mi cama, con la puerta cerrada con llave- nada todavía

-Ana ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí

-¿Qué ocurre entonces que no contestas?

-Ray ha tenido un accidente

-¿Qué?- me levanto y me voy poniendo un pantalón

-Mamá acaba de mandarme un mensaje a mi teléfono- la escucho llorar

-Ana, tranquila que ya estoy saliendo para allá ¿de acuerdo?

-Christian

-Nada malo va a pasar. Quédate tranquila que ya estoy yendo para ahí- corto con ella, tomo el BlackBerry y hablo con Roach mientras voy camino al auto con Taylor pisándome los talones. Le explico la situación y él dice que ahora mismo bajará a ver como esta Anastasia. Llegamos rápido. Cuando entro en la oficina de Ana, Kate la tiene abrazada y yo salgo con Roach y le pregunto. Me dice que al parecer saliendo del trabajo una furgoneta perdió el control y está hospitalizado y con pronóstico reservado.

-Ella tendría que viajar ahora mismo

-Claro que si…

-Vamos a hacer algo, que alguien se encargue por unos días de recibir los manuscritos y les diga a los autores que estamos un poco atrasados. Cuando Anastasia regrese se pondrá al día

-Claro Christian

-Entra por favor y dile que se tome el resto de la semana. Yo voy afuera a ver cómo puedo arreglar para que se vaya a Montesano ahora mismo

-Seguro, gracias por toda esta consideración

-De nada- ¿conseguir vuelo? Tengo un avión privado por dios. Esta gente al parecer no está informada de lo rico que soy. Taylor ya había recibido mis instrucciones cuando me dice que todo está arreglado. Entonces vuelvo a entrar pero solo veo a Kate

- ¿Y donde esta Ana?

-Fue al baño ¿Christian que vamos a hacer?

-Tú quédate tranquila, Ana va a viajar en un rato a ver a su padre

-¿De verdad? Ay por dios, que peso me sacas de encima, tenía a mi hermano y a José tratando de conseguir alguna forma para que Ana pudiera irse

-Te voy a pedir algo Kate, no vuelvas a pedirle nada a José Rodríguez y mucho menos para algo que tenga que ver con Ana

-¿Por qué no? Ellos son amigos

-Hay muchas cosas que pasaron y tú no lo sabes, cuando todo esto pase te lo voy a explicar pero por favor, llama a tu hermano y al fotógrafo y diles que esta todo arreglado

-Está bien- voy volando hasta el baño y escucho sus sollozos en unos de los cubículos.

-Ana…- una puerta se abre y ella se tira en mis brazos llorando sin control. La abrazo. Le beso el pelo y trato de no llorar con ella

-Shhh hermosa, nada malo va a pasarle…

-Christian, Ray, si algo le sucede

-Nada le va a pasar Ana, tu padre es un hombre fuerte. Vamos, tenemos que pasar por tu casa y buscar tu ropa

-¿Para qué?

-¿No quieres ir a ver a tu padre?

-¿Conseguiste vuelo?

-Ana, tengo un avión… vamos- entre sus lágrimas y su cara de sorpresa, tiro de su mano para llevarla hasta el auto.


	19. Capitulo 19

Cuando llegamos al departamento Ana comienza a correr. Pone en un bolso algunos pantalones, zapatillas, pijama, ropa interior, toallas y que se yo cuantas cosas. Mientras ella hace eso le pregunto a Taylor por el avión. Me dice que nos está esperando listo para volar. Eso me deja tranquilo. Ana se lava la cara en la cocina y toma un poco de gaseosa.

- No corras, te puedes lastimar y todo está listo, tranquila- ella me abraza fuerte

- En estos momentos soy tan feliz de que tengas tanto dinero Christian-

- No lo menciones… vamos- no dice nada camino al aeropuerto, solo se limpia las lágrimas que ruedan por su mejilla. Tomo su mano y la beso y ella se acomoda en mi hombro

- Gracias por todo esto mi amor… te amo-

Me besa con pasión ¿me ama? ¿Cómo puede amarme? Me dejo llevar por su beso. El auto se detiene y Taylor abre el baúl para sacar nuestros bolsos. El avión está listo. Y nos metemos en él los tres. Sawyer irá a buscar el coche más tarde. Ana se sienta rápidamente, Taylor se va a la cabina del piloto y yo me acomodo junto a ni nena y nos abrochamos los cinturones, unos momentos después le desabrocho el suyo y ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho. Le acaricio el pelo

- Voy a buscar algo de beber ¿quieres jugo?

- No quiero nada

- Ana, seguramente vas a estar mucho rato en la clínica así que no comencemos y toma al menos algo que te de energías. Y si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu padre- ella asiente así que la obligo a tomar dos vasos de jugo de naranja y durazno. Llamo a Taylor para saber si pudo alquilar el coche y hacer la reserva en el hotel. Me dice que me quede tranquilo que esta todo arreglado. Le doy a Ana un analgésico y la beso muchas veces para tranquilizarla. Por fin aterrizamos. Esperando en el aeropuerto está un auto alquilado por Taylor que nos lleva directamente al Summit Pacific Medical Center, cuando llegamos Ana aprieta mi mano y siento sus nervios y su angustia. Me acerco con ella a la barra de informes

- Raymond Steele

- ¿Parentesco?

- Soy el yerno y ella es su hija, Anastasia

- ¿Usted es Christian?

- Sí

- Piso 5 habitación 45

- Gracias- tomo a Ana de la mano de nuevo y subimos. Cuando llegamos vemos a Carla y a Bob. Ana corre a los brazos de su madre llorando mientras Bob se acerca y me saluda

- Christian, gracias por traer a Ana tan rápido

- Faltaba más- lo alejo un poco- dime como están de verdad las cosas y no me mientas por favor

- Ahora está estable y le están haciendo varios estudios, todavía no nos dicen nada en concreto, al parecer tiene fracturada la muñeca y el brazo izquierdo. Tiene muchos cortes y golpes y perdió mucha sangre. También tiene fractura en el cráneo pero lo que más les preocupa es su corazón

- ¿Por qué?

- Hizo un paro cuando lo traían

- Mierda- suelto

- Sí

- Voy a hablar con mi madre para que averigüe quien es el mejor medico por aquí y que lo venga a atender y si no se puede lo vamos a llevar a Seattle

- Eh ¿tú puedes hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa, conseguir un avión sanitario?

- Sí

- Claro que puedo Bob, el dinero todo lo puede, suena frio pero es la verdad

- Debes amar mucho a Ana Christian, todo lo que estás haciendo no hace más que confirmarlo- lo miro extrañado, este hombre no sabe lo que dice. Al parecer Ana está un poco más tranquila. Carla me mira y me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa cuando mi madre me atiende. Le cuento de la situación y me dice que sería mejor poder trasladar a Ray una vez que los médicos den la autorización. Que ella puede esperarlo en el hospital donde trabaja y hacerlo atender mejor que en ningún otro lugar y sé que es cierto, Raymond cuidado por mi madre no podría estar mejor. Le pregunto a Bob por el nombre del médico y lo voy a buscar. Me dice que una vez que se estabilice no habrá problemas con el traslado, el cree que el miércoles es posible que podamos moverlo. Llamo a Taylor para que consiga el avión sanitario para el miércoles a la tarde. De esa forma llegaremos a Seattle por la noche y mi madre se encargará de todo. No he tenido ni tiempo de respirar y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos pero me mareo un poco por lo que me siento un momento. Me paso las manos por la cabeza y siento una arcada en el estómago. Reprimo las ganas de devolver pero la segunda vez no logro contenerlo por lo que devuelvo en el pasillo. Escucho correr a alguien y unos brazos me sostienen antes de que me caiga al piso. Cuando abro los ojos estoy en una cama. Diablos, Ana ¿Dónde está Ana?

- Joven, ¿Cómo se siente?- miro a unos ojos grises que me miran preocupados

- Bien, solo un poco mareado

- Ya veo, ¿comió algo esta mañana?

- Café y un sándwich de queso

- Bueno, eso habrá sido lo que quedo en el pasillo

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes

- Tengo que levantarme, estoy bien

- No, no, tienes que descansar

- No puedo, Ana

- ¿Quién es Ana, tu mujer?

- Sí

- ¿Está aquí? ¿quieres que la llamemos?

- No, no quiero que se preocupe

- Quédate acostado unos 15 minutos más, yo vuelvo en ese tiempo y si no estás mareado dejo que vayas a buscarla

- De acuerdo, gracias- cuando el médico se va llamo a Ana

- ¿Dónde estás Christian?

- Estoy tratando de conseguir el avión para trasladar a Ray a Seattle Ana, está llevando más de lo que suponía pero ya en un ratito estoy ahí

- Te extraño, me haces falta, ven pronto

- Si Ana, termino y voy

- Te amo mi amor- cuelgo. Trato de poner mi mente en blanco. Cuando regresa el doctor me encuentra mejor, me pide que coma algo y me da una pastilla para que se me pase el mareo. Le doy las gracias. Miro su nombre, Dr. Fernando Basteri. Llego a donde esta Ana con su madre y con Bob. Ella me abraza y me besa

- Todavía no me dejan verlo

- Tienes que tranquilizarte o no lo harán. Sabes que en los hospitales no dejan ver a tus familiares si estas nerviosa o llorando, dicen que les transmites tu angustia así que si quieres ver a Ray, respira Ana

- De acuerdo- me siento a su lado y saludo a Carla. Bob dice que buscará algo para comer y se retira. Ana respira pausadamente sobre mi hombro y yo cierro los ojos. No sé por qué me siento tan cansado. Siento la cabeza de Ana debajo de mi mejilla y me duermo así. Un suave beso en los labios me hace despertar

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada, te dije que debes dormir más

- Supongo que si ¿Carla?

- Bob no consiguió nada de comer así que fueron a la cafetería del hospital

- Me hubieras despertado

- Estabas tan lindo y tranquilo que no quise hacerlo

- Tontita- la beso y ella me abraza

- ¿Raymond Steele?

- Si- respondo inmediatamente

- Pueden entrar a verlo, solo 5 minutos y tranquilos ¿de acuerdo?

- Si doctor- tomo la mano de Ana y abro la puerta. Mierda, Raymond tiene cables por todos lados, doy un largo respiro y miro a Ana con lágrimas en los ojos

- No, si lloras no vas a entrar- le advierto. Ella suspira y se seca las lágrimas. Me aprieta la mano y entramos juntos. Ella se sienta al lado de la cama y toma la mano de Ray.

- Papá, soy yo, Ana, estoy aquí… tienes que recuperarte pronto papá, te necesito.- verla así me hace recordar a la puta adicta al crack, cuando yo lloraba y ella no hacía nada por ayudarme. Eso me enfurece. Ana me mira y trato de sonreírle. De repente Ray abre los ojos y la mira

- Papá…- Ana se para y le besa la frente. Yo salgo al pasillo y veo al doctor hablando con Carla y Bob y me acerco

- Se despertó- le digo y el camina conmigo

- Sr Steele- Raymond lo mira

- Está en el hospital ¿recuerda lo que le paso?

- Una furgoneta- responde con la voz ronca- subió a la vereda

- Está bien. No se esfuerce- el doctor aprieta un botón en el lugar donde están todos los monitores

- Por favor, salgan un momento

- ¡No!- grita Ana

- Lo vamos a controlar y luego pueden volver a entrar

- Ana, cariño, hazle caso al doctor- le pide Ray

- De acuerdo, estoy afuera- estamos saliendo cuando Ray dice

- Christian, gracias por traerla

- No hay problema, recupérate- le respondo. Cuando salimos Ana solloza y me abraza

- Te dije que todo estaría bien, tu padre es un hombre fuerte

- Me asuste cuando lo vi

- Lo sé nena, pero ¿ves? Ya se despertó

- Si, gracias a Dios, oh Christian, ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber estado juntos?

- Hubiera encontrado la manera de que vinieras, yo nunca voy a dejarte sola Ana

- Te amo mi amor, te amo tanto- ella sigue repitiendo esas palabras cuando veo a mi madre y a mi padre caminar por el pasillo. Carla abre los ojos y abraza a mi madre mientras mi papá saluda a Bob. Ana se da vuelta y los mira. Ambos nos saludan

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto sorprendido

- Vinimos porque nos imaginamos que no te gustaría estar solo en estos momentos hijo… Ana querida, todo va a salir bien, el miércoles vamos a trasladar a Raymond a Seattle, el hospital ya está avisado y lo tendremos todo listo para recibirlo- Ana abraza a mi madre y llora. Ella la consuela mientras papá me mira y me aparta un poco

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahora un poco mejor, cuando llegamos estaba muy intranquilo, más que nada por Ana

- Estas muy pálido ¿comieron algo ya?

- No todavía no

- Tendrían que hacerlo

- Ana querrá entrar a ver a Ray de nuevo ahora que se despertó

- Claro, claro ¿hiciste alguna reserva?

- Si, Taylor se ocupó de eso- la puerta de la habitación se abre y Ana se mete casi corriendo, Carla y Bob la siguen

- Doctor- lo agarro del hombro- ¿Cómo estás?

- Esta estable lo que es algo muy bueno pero estoy preocupado por su corazón, ¿sabe que tuvo un paro mientras lo trasladaban aquí verdad?

- Sí

- No es algo sencillo pero tampoco tan complicado. Hay que mantenerlo controlado y sobre todo con lo que come y que haga un poco más de ejercicio

- Claro, claro

- Pero si van a trasladarlo a Seattle estoy seguro que un buen médico cardiólogo lo asustará y lo pondrá a raya

- Gracias por todo doctor

- Faltaba más, su suegro es un hombre muy fuerte, no se preocupe- me palmea al hombro y se pierde en el pasillo

- ¿tu… suegro?- pregunta con incredulidad mamá

- Cuando llegue para que Ana no tuviera que hablar dije que era el yerno de Raymond solo eso Sra. Grey…- ella me sonríe y me abraza. Carla y Bob salen de la habitación por lo que mis padres entran y yo con ellos. Me siento al lado de Ana y la abrazo. Raymond me mira y me quiere sonreír

- Gracias por todo Christian

- ¿Gracias por qué? No iba a dejar que Anastasia no viniera a verte y el miércoles mi madre en persona se va a encargar de ti, tu solo recupérate porque quiero ir a pescar- veo lágrimas en sus ojos y trago el nudo que se formó en mi garganta

- Cuando Ana cumplió sus 18 años me asuste pensando en qué clase de hombre la enamoraría, tu sabes, si sería digno de ella, si podría aguantar su carácter, si sabría estar a su lado en los malos momentos, si apoyaría sus sueños y cuando los vi besarse en la graduación de Ana. La forma en que los dos se abrazaban, ese día respiré tranquilo porque supe que mi hija había encontrado a un buen hombre

- No te esfuerces, tienes que descansar- tomo la mano de Ana y ella se despide de su padre. Mamá y papá me dicen que van a usar el avión para volver y yo les agradezco que hayan venido. Carla y Bob se van a su casa en autobús sabiendo que Ana y yo mañana estaremos con Ray y que el miércoles lo van a trasladar a Seattle. Ana llora y abraza a su madre que la tranquiliza y Bob me abraza y me vuelve a agradecer por haber traído a Ana tan rápido. Carla me sonríe, me besa y me abraza. Le deseo un feliz retorno a su hogar. Tomo a mi nena de la mano y bajamos hasta salir del hospital donde Taylor nos espera con el coche y conduce hasta llegar al GuestHouse Inn & Suites Elma. Es un hotel bastante simple pero cuando abrimos la puerta de nuestro cuarto y veo la inmensa cama sonrío. El día de hoy me está pasando factura. Se me nubla un poco la vista y cierro los ojos mientras sacudo la cabeza. Apoyo los bolsos y cierro la puerta. Ana se sienta en la punta de la cama y suspira mientras se toca el cabello. Me siento a su lado y la atraigo hacia mi

- Tuve tanto miedo Christian cuando entramos y lo vi con tantos aparatos

- Lo se cariño

- Pensé que si algo le pasaba yo no sé si podría seguir viviendo Christian- su voz se quiebra y la abrazo muy fuerte

- Shhh lo peor ya paso, tu padre está bien, estable y se va a recuperar, ya lo vas a ver. Tenemos que descansar bien así mañana le transmitimos la mejor energía y verás cómo pronto lo tienes caminando de nuevo- ella abre sus ojos azules y me mira. Están llenos de lágrimas y con ojeras y rojos por todo lo que lloro hoy. Le doy un suave beso en la nariz y luego seco sus lágrimas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esta es una faceta tuya que no conocía… eres tan dulce

- No te ilusiones demasiado Srita Steele

- Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- la beso y ella me devuelve el beso mientras sonrío. Me da un pequeño mordisco

- Auuuu

- ¿Te lastime?

- Me mordiste muy fuerte nena

- Lo siento- me da un beso un poco más suave y yo acaricio su cuello

- Bueno ahora a bañarse Srita

- ¿No vienes conmigo?

- No, tengo que terminar de arreglar lo del traslado de tu padre. Ve. Relájate y nos vemos prontito- Ana se va deshaciendo de su ropa a medida que camina y yo comienzo a preguntarme si no es una mejor idea que la acompañe. Tomo el celular y hablo rápidamente con Taylor. Cuando me dice que todo está arreglado me quedo más tranquilo y me desnudo. Entro al baño y la veo con los ojos cerrados y el agua corriendo por su hermoso y sexy cuerpo. Obviamente mi cuerpo se pone tenso del deseo que despierta Ana, quien justo en ese instante abre los ojos y me mira. Me recorre de arriba abajo con su azul mirada mientras se muerde el labio

- Anastasia ...

- ¿Qué?

- Te estas mordiendo el labio y sabes el efecto que eso tiene en mi nena

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir conmigo?- no necesito que lo repita. Estoy detrás de ella besando su cuello, ella hace un paso para atrás y mueve su hermoso trasero en mi dura erección y suspira. La apoyo contra la pared y me adueño de sus pechos. Los muerdo, los lamo, los acaricio mientras Ana gime y jadea

- Te quiero adentro mío, te necesito adentro mío mi amor- su ruego me derrite y más cuando me llama "mi amor" ¿puedo ser yo el amor de Ana? Me entierro en su interior suavemente y me muevo y ella se mueve conmigo. Nuestro ritmo es perfecto y sincronizado. Jamás en todos los años que tuve sexo, sentí lo que siento cuando estoy con Ana. Y entonces, cuando ella susurra a mi oído "te amo" me doy cuenta de que Ana y yo no tenemos sexo. Ana y yo hacemos el amor. Y una suave calidez llega hasta mi pecho.

- Dímelo de nuevo Ana

- Te amo Christian… te amo- suspiro cerca de su cuello y me muevo más rápido. Sus suaves pliegues estallan en mi miembro y Ana grita mi nombre mientras yo grito el suyo. Ana se cuelga de mi cuello y la llevo a la cama. Tomo dos toallas en el camino y la envuelvo con una de ellas. La acuesto y ella se seca un poco y yo hago lo mismo. Pone su toalla sobre la almohada y se tapa y abre la cama para mí. Me acuesto a su lado y ella me mira con horror. Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza

- Christian

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Ana- me apoyo en su pecho. Ella acaricia mi cabello, juntos, mojados y desnudos nos dormimos. Cuando abro los ojos me duele el estómago y la cabeza. Tomo el BlackBerry y miro la hora. 23. Estoy muerto de hambre. Ana respira lentamente a mi lado. Me visto y llamo al servicio al cuarto, pido pollo, ensalada y gaseosa. Necesitamos comer. Despierto a mi hermosa Ana con suaves besos

- Mmmm

- Vamos bella durmiente, a vestirse que ya nos traen la cena, una cena muy tardía por cierto

- Mmmm

- Ana vamos, abre los ojos

- No quiero- sonrío y la beso un poco más. Siento su mano en mi mejilla y sus labios recibiendo los míos

- Vamos… no te hagas de rogar Srita Steele

- ¿No soy la Sra. Grey?- la miro

- En el hospital piensan que tú y yo estamos casados

- Es verdad, en ese caso, arriba Sra. Grey que esta desnuda y me está tentando mucho- Ana abre la sábanas y su hermoso cuerpo aparece ante mi vista

- ¿Tentarte? ¿con este cuerpo horrible?- me dice mientras se muerde el labio y me mira

- Anastasia, Anastasia, Anastasia

- Te voy a tener que empezar a cobrar mi nombre- la beso de forma apasionada y mis manos recorren su cuerpo que está muy caliente

- Estas ardiendo nena

- ¿De verdad? Me pregunto porque será- vuelvo a besarla y muerdo su pezón. Ella gime y arquea el cuerpo cuando tocan a la puerta

- ¿Lo ves?... ponte ropa interior al menos- la cubro y abro la puerta. Todo se ve delicioso, cuando el camarero se va, Ana apresura a levantarse y se dirige al baño. Regresa con una bata y husmea en su bolso y se pone un conjunto simple de algodón. Jeans, remera y nada más. Mira el pollo y me mira

- No me iras a decir que no tienes hambre ¿verdad?

- No, se ve delicioso

- Pues comamos nena- Ana devora su plato y yo me pregunto si no me habré quedado corto con el pedido

- Lástima que me quede con las ganas del mousse

- ¿De que hablas?

- Chocolate blanco, tu cama, la puerta cerrada con llave, tú alimentándome

- Ah cierto… no faltará ocasión nena- la beso y sabe a pollo y mi Ana

- Christian ...

- Podemos pedir postre si quieres

- De acuerdo… quiero chocolate

- ¿Qué chocolate?

- Cualquiera, sin cosas raras- tomo el teléfono y pido unos chocolatines. Nos traen una caja bastante grande y café también. Comemos los chocolates pero Ana pasa del café. A mí me gusta y tomo mi pocillo mientras Ana sigue comiendo y comiendo chocolates

- Christian

- Dime

- ¿Hoy somos flores y corazones?

- Aha, olvide traer mi maleta con las cuerdas y las esposas, el apuro ¿comprendes?- ella ríe. Como me gusta cuando hace eso

- Tontito- me dice

- Hermosa- la beso- sabes muy rico, chocolate y mi Ana- a ella le brillan los ojos. Le doy otro sorbo al café

- ¿Qué te paso en el pecho Christian?- suspiro

- Ana, no comiences

- Tienes que confiar en mi ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, ya ni lo pienso

- Mientes, sueñas con eso, por eso duermes tan poco- ¿Cómo mierda sabe ella eso?

- Christian ¿a quién le pedías que haga algo? ¿Quién te miraba y no hacía nada?- siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Cómo puede saber Ana eso?

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que estas preguntándome?- ella se aparta asustada. La tomo en mis brazos

- Lo siento, yo no quiero asustarte Ana

- Ummm, yo solo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea Christian, me quede muy angustiada la otra noche, ahora paso lo de Ray y después veo, esas cicatrices en tu pecho y no quiero que sufras- me mira a los ojos

- Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? Nada de lo que puedas contarme va a hacer que deje de amarte Christian… no me apartes, quiero estar en tu vida y saber todo lo que te duele, lo que te pone triste, lo que te hace feliz

- Tú me haces feliz

- Y tú a mí, mi amor- me besa y siento como sus lágrimas se deslizan por nuestras mejillas

- Otro día Ana, por favor, ahora no quiero hablar de eso

- De acuerdo, pero no lo voy a olvidar


	20. Capitulo 20

Taylor nos busca temprano porque la primera visita es a las 9. Ana apenas toca su desayuno cosa que me molesta pero la situación en la que está ahora, me obliga a no decirle nada. Tomamos el ascensor y recorremos el largo pasillo hasta donde está la habitación de Ray

-Christian- Elliot camina hacia mí y Ana me mira sorprendida- hola nena- le dice y le planta un beso

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje a Kate, estaba preocupada porque Ana no se comunicó con ella

-¿Kate está aquí?

-Si- veo a Ana abrir las puertas de la sala y la veo a Kate salir corriendo a su encuentro. Ana la abraza y llora. Miro a Elliot y caminamos hasta ellas cuando lo veo al imbécil de fotógrafo. Kate le seca unas lágrimas a Ana y me abraza. _"Vaya srita Kavanag sí que sabe ser dulce cuando quiere" _pienso

-Más que suficiente- dice Elliot y la aparte de mi

- ¿No era que yo el posesivo?- Ana ubica al fotógrafo y me mira. Supongo que no puedo disimular mi cara de disgusto pero la tomo de la cintura y me acerco con ella

-José no sabía que ibas a venir- él le da un beso mientras me mira _"solo estoy siendo cortes porque estamos en un maldito hospital, que si no, no cuentas el cuento"_

-Sr Grey- me saluda

-Sr Rodríguez- Ana se suelta un poco de mí y abraza a un hombre mayor parecido al fotógrafo

-Adam, gracias por venir, este es Christian, mi novio- claro que si- Christian este es Adam Rodríguez, el papá de José y el mejor amigo de mi papá

-Sr Rodríguez un gusto conocerlo

-Lo mismo digo Christian ¿así que van a llevarlo a Seattle mañana?

-Si- responde mi nena- la mamá de Christian es doctora en el Immediate Clinic Queen Anne y también trabaja en el Seattle Children's Hospital. Allá se encargarán de papá

-No sabes lo contento que me pone saber que mi amigo estará bien cuidado- le guiña el ojo y Ana sonríe.

-Ana- se escucha decir y ella se da vuelta

-Ethan- me suelta y abraza a este sujeto y él la abraza fuerte también, no me gusta nada

-Cambia la cara hermanito, es el hermano de Kate- me susurra al oído Elliot y entonces respiro. Ana habla unos momentos con él y luego me mira y el muchacho se acerca y me extiende la mano

-Encantado de conocerte Christian , soy Ethan Kavanag, el hermano de Kate

-Un gusto Ethan aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores

-Coincido- Ana se acerca y me abraza y yo la rodeo con mi brazo y miro al fotógrafo_ "¿lo ves imbécil? Ella es mía y solo mía" _Elliot sonríe porque se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo… marcando mi territorio

-¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho?- nos damos vuelta todos cuando veo al Dr. Basteri

-Bien, muchas gracias

-Tómate la presión por las dudas y hazte un chequeo para estar seguros. Si bien eres joven prevenir desde ahora es lo mejor…- diablos. Ana me mira y luego lo mira

-Ah! Conque tu eres su esposa- Ana le extiende la mano

-¿Cómo está mi marido doctor?

-Bueno después del desmayo y los vómitos de ayer solo fue cuestión de ponerle suero y hacer que descanse, aunque yo te recomendaría que vigiles su sueño, que se haga chequeos por el estrés y que se alimente mejor

-No se preocupe que así lo va a hacer- Ana se da vuelta y me mira furiosa

-Que sigan bien- _¡diablos, diablos y más diablos!_

-¿Marido, esposa?- pregunta Kate

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso ayer Christian?

-Nada de qué preocuparse Ana, solo que me maree un poco

-El doctor dijo que te desmayaste y devolviste

-Estaba nervioso por todo esto, pero ya ves que estoy bien- me toma del brazo y me lleva lejos de todos

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¿Por qué me sigues ocultando cosas? Cuando te llame seguramente estabas en observación

-Ana, tú estabas preocupada por tu padre ¿Qué sentido tendría preocuparte por algo sin importancia?

-¡Porque yo te amo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo te ocurría y yo no sabía nada? ¿Cómo demonios crees que me hubiera sentido Christian?

-Lo siento, lo siento mi amor, no lo pensé- la beso y Ana se aferra a mí. No voy a pensar en quién demonios está mirando mientras lo hacemos. Yo necesito que ella esté tranquila. Cuando Ana se aparta tiene una sonrisa hermosa

-Me dijiste mi amor, que lindo suena en tus labios- me vuelve a besar _¿yo le dije mi amor a Ana?_

-Vamos a ver a tu padre- le digo mientras nos acercamos al grupo que ya nos mira con cara de pedir explicaciones

-Ayer cuando llegamos Ana estaba muy nerviosa por lo que dije que era su marido. Fin de la historia. No hubo boda ni nada que se le parezca.- tomo de la mano a Ana y entramos. Ray tiene un mejor semblante y Ana muy despacio lo besa y lo abraza

-Hola papá

-Hola hijita tienes mejor color que ayer

-Ayer estaba muerta del susto

-No fue mi culpa Ana

-Si lo sé ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor. Pero lo cierto es que me duele todo hija

-Si, dijeron que tenías muchos golpes pero eso pronto mejorará

-No es necesario que me lleven a Seattle Ana

-Ah no, con eso no voy a darte el gusto. Grace está preparando todo para recibirte y hacerte tratar con el mejor cardiólogo de todo Seattle así que nada de peros ni pretextos

-Christian ayúdame

-¿Con tu hija? ¿acaso crees que soy un kamikaze suicida? – Ray quiere reírse pero Ana ladea la cabeza de forma negativa

-¿Sabes papi? En el hospital creen que Christian y yo estamos casados

-¿Puedes creerlo?- le digo a Ray

-¿De verdad? ¿de dónde habrán sacado tan absurda idea?

-Porque ven como ella me maltrata- respondo y los dos reímos con ganas

-Así que se confabulan en mi contra

-Nunca nena- le respondo y la beso. Cuando me separo Ana esta rosadita

-Christian… mi papá

-Ya los vi besarse Ana, no retes al muchacho. Además me gusta la forma en que se miran… tan enamorados el uno del otro

-¿Si verdad?- le responde Ana. _Ay Ray que poco me conoces_

-Ana quiero que descanses, ya no tienes que preocuparte más. Vi a José y a Adam y la vi a Kate también, sin contar a tu madre y a los padres de Christian. Ve a descansar no hace falta que nadie vuelva y mañana ya me trasladan y fin de la historia.

-Papá…

-No voy a ser intransigente con eso Ana. Vamos. Quiero que tú y mi yerno descansen- me guiña el ojo y le sonrío

-De acuerdo, pero mañana en la visita de la mañana vendré aunque no quieras

-De acuerdo pequeña- besa su frente- ahora ve, vamos, vayan a desayunar y a descansar

-Hasta mañana Ray

-Hasta mañana Christian- Ana se frota los ojos cuando salimos y por suerte el imbécil del fotógrafo no esta

-Nos vamos a volver a Seattle entonces Ana- le dice Kate después de escuchar que Raymond ya esta mejor

-No tiene sentido quedarnos ya que mañana lo van a trasladar

-¿Cómo se vuelven?- les pregunto

-En autobús- me responde Ethan

-Elliot ...

-Ok vamos a usar uno de tus juguetitos Grey- me responde

-¿juguetitos?- le pregunta Kate

-Nos vamos a montar en el avión privado de Grey's Enterprise holdings

-¿Tienes un avión?

-Si Kate, la empresa tiene un avión y hoy está a su disposición, haz que el piloto regrese ni bien los deje en Seattle hermanito

-De acuerdo- me da un puñetazo en el hombro y los hermanos Kavanag se despiden de nosotros

-¿Cansada?

-Con hambre

-Que anoten el día

-No te hagas el gracioso que hay muchas cosas para hablar- demonios

No me gusta demasiado Starbucks para desayunar pero Ana insiste por lo que accedo. No sé qué es lo que me quiere preguntar pero ya me imagino varias cosas mientras caminamos con la bandeja hacia el fondo del local

-Comemos primero o ¿ya vas a interrogarme?

-Comemos y te interrogo- pongo mala cara pero a ella no parece importarle

-Bueno Ana, te escucho…- endulzo mi café y le doy una mordida a mi dona

-Mi amor- me dice tomándome dulcemente la mano y dándome un beso en los nudillos, cosa que me sorprende

- Ana- le digo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Yo te amo Christian, no se desde que momento pero lo hago… he tratado por todos los medios y con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme alejada de ti. De no verte, de evitarte pero no puedo… siempre hay algo o alguien que hace que me acerque a ti. Y hablando con Kate hace unos días me di cuenta de que todo lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte. Y me asusta, pero quiero arriesgarme por ti, por lo que solo tú me haces sentir. No quiero estar al lado de otra persona, quiero que solo tú me beses, me abraces, no quiero que nadie más me toque. Solo tú ¿lo entiendes verdad?-_ me siento mareado_

-Ana yo… yo no sé cómo decirte esto

-¿Qué cosa Christian?

-Yo no creo en el amor- la cara de Ana es de sorpresa

-¿Qué no crees en el amor dices?

- Sí

-Christian No hay mares ridículo

-¿Sería ridículo por decir lo que pienso?- Ana se para y se va hasta la puerta, tomo los cafés y las cosas que pedimos para comer y pido una bolsa y con el paso lento regreso al hotel. Cuando llego está revolviendo su bolso y solo lleva puesta su ropa interior. Dejo las cosas sobre la cama y me acerco. La tomo por la cintura y ella quiere apartarse. No la dejo y la beso suavemente. Ella me muerde y yo quiero azotarla ahora mismo. Me duele el labio ¡diablos! creo que estoy sangrando. La suelto y me toco la boca y sí, estoy sangrando… voy al baño y cierro la puerta, me tiro un poco de agua y me pongo un poco de pasta de dientes. Siento sus golpes en la puerta

-Christian, lo siento, ¿puedo pasar?

-¡NO!- grito. La cabeza me da vueltas. Y me siento en el inodoro para no caerme.

-Christian… lo siento de veras- me dice abriendo suavemente la puerta

-Vete Anastasia, no quiero ni verte ni hablar contigo ahora

-Déjame que te cure

-No quiero- respiro con ira, esa que me hace descontrolarme y hacer cosas impensadas. Ella temblorosa, toma mis manos y me las acaricia

-Mi amor, lo siento, no quise hacer eso, de verdad, déjame verte- levanto el rostro y su cara se descompone

-Tienes el labio hinchado Christian, soy una bruta- la abrazo. Me merezco ese mordisco por decirle que no creo en el amor. Ella llora en mis brazos

-Ana, esta hinchado porque recién acaba de pasar, voy a pedir hielo y se me va a pasar, no llores por favor- ella me aprieta un poco más. Me encanta sentir su aroma. Su esencia me vuelve loco. Al menos ahora ha dejado de llorar. Se aparta un poco de mí y me pone pucheritos

-¿No tendría que ser yo quien ponga esos pucheritos?- le digo rozando sus labios

-Vamos- hace que me acueste y pide hielo que pone en una toalla pequeña y me la coloca en el labio mientras me acaricia el pelo. Siento mucha paz en este momento. cierro los ojos y me dejo atrapar por el sueño. Cuando abro los ojos pasa del mediodía y Ana duerme a mi lado. Me voy al baño y por suerte mi labio esta normal. Solo un pequeño punto rojo recuerda el incidente. Me quito el bóxer y me meto a la ducha y dejo que el agua tibia recorra mi cuerpo, respiro lentamente y pienso en todo lo que le tendría que contar a Ana. Eso me causa un poco de ansiedad. De repente siento un beso en el cuello y una mano acariciando mi miembro.

-No abras los ojos Christian- su beso llega hasta mi mejilla mientras su mano continúa su caricia. Siento su otra mano en mi pelo.

- Nena... ¿que haces?

-Shhh no digas nada por favor- siento electricidad, no quiero que Ana me toque el pecho. Respiro entrecortado cuando siento su boca en todo mi sexo. Arqueo las cejas al sentir sus labios. Me relajo. Ana al parecer sabe lo que está haciendo. Siendo como sus dientes suavemente recorren toda mi polla. Y su lengua la acaricia. Sus manos ayudan también a mi erección, estoy disfrutando de esto, pero yo quiero más. La quiero a ella. Quiero sus pliegues ajustados a mí. Quiero enterrarme en ella y follarla duro porque después de lo que hizo hoy se merece un castigo.

-Ana, detente- abro los ojos y ella me mira arrodillada

-¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Si nena, pero después de esto- le señalo mi boca- nada de flores y corazones por hoy- ella me mira y pestañea varias veces- ven- le extiendo mi mano y la ayudo a pararse y a salir de la ducha. Nos envolvemos con toallas frescas y limpias y nos vamos al cuarto. En la cama esta la bata y yo tengo muchas buenas ideas

-Ve a acostarte a la cama y ponte boca abajo

-¿Me vas a castigar?

-No lo dudes nena- le contesto mientras le doy un beso. Ella hace lo que le digo. Le quito la almohada y la pongo sobre la mía. Tomo el cinto de la bata

-Extiende sus manos hacia adelante y no me mires- ella lo hace y entonces la ato al respaldar de la cama. La tiro un poco para abajo para asegurar los nudos y le doy un azote en cada nalga

-Ayyy- se queja ella

-Shhh nena, no hables-

Le hago flexionar las rodillas y tengo todo su exquisito trasero para deleitarme la vista. Abro un poco sus piernas y todo su sexo, rosadito y húmedo se abre para mí. Pongo un dedo sobre el clítoris y lo masajeo suavemente, Ana suspira. Me acerco a sus nalgas y les doy un pequeño mordisco. Ana se mueve. Le doy un azote en cada nalga para que se quede quieta. Acerco mi boca a su sexo y comienzo a chuparlo y a morderlo suavemente. Ana no se está quieta. Así que sostengo con mis manos sus piernas. Sigo con mi tarea. Cuando noto el temblor del orgasmo paro y Ana da un gruñido. Dos azotes más. Me coloco el molesto preservativo y la penetro y ella grita. La he sorprendido y me muevo. Primero lento, luego rápido. Siento sus pliegues tensarse alrededor de mi erección y Ana grita mi nombre. Dos azotes. No me detengo aun cuando ya he llegado al clímax. Sigo empujando sus caderas, absorbiendo sus movimientos. Tomo sus caderas y la muevo más rápido cuando otro orgasmo recorre mi miembro y hace que salga de su cuerpo. La desato y la doy vuelta. Tomo sus pechos y muerdo sus pezones. Ana respira agitada mientras sigo besando y chupando. Con mis manos me quito el molesto preservativo y rompo otro envoltorio y me enfundo. Y entro de nuevo en ella

-¡Christian!- muerdo más fuerte su pezón

-¡No puedes hablar! Ya te lo he dicho- la beso mientras me muevo dentro de ella, mis manos continúan en sus pechos, masajeándolos. Ana quiere hablar pero no la dejo, tengo mi lengua en su boca y ella juega con la suya en la mía. Cuando me separo ella toma mis hombros y cierra los ojos

-¿Te gusta verdad nena?

-Sí, no pares, quiero que sigas

-¿Quieres que siga?

- Sí Christian, sí ...

-¿Te gusta que te folle duro Anastasia?

-Sí, me encanta que me folles duro Christian

-¿Cómo?

-Me encanta que me folle duro Amo

-Buena nena- mis embestidas son cada vez más profundas y en un nada Ana grita mi nombre y su orgasmo y yo hago lo mismo. Para no aplastarla pero sin salir de ella aterrizo en su cuello. Estamos respirando agitado. Ana me toca el cabello y yo la miro

-Abusador- jadea

-Insolente- El respondo

-No puedes hacerme esto

-Ya lo hice nena

-¿No vas a volver a decirme mi amor?- no sé cómo responder a eso así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro. La miro y veo su expectativa

-Claro, pero naturalmente me sale decirte nena, solo es eso… tengo hambre

-Yo también y más después de la inesperada actividad- bajamos al comedor que es pequeño pero elegante. Pedimos pasta y Ana come tranquila mientras Taylor me avisa que esta todo arreglado para mañana con referencia al traslado de Raymond a Seattle. Esa noticia me deja más tranquilo. Tengo que hablar con John, todo lo que está pasando con Ana me asusta y además, Elena me ha llamado varias veces al móvil pero no le he respondido y además está el asunto de Leila, no sé quién se está ocupando de eso. Pero ahora viendo a mi chica comer todo eso pasa a un segundo plano. Ana me sonríe y me indica el plato

-No has comido casi nada

-Lo sé, creo que estoy muy cansado

-Ah no, el Dr. dijo que debías no solo descansar sino alimentarte bien, así que ¡come!

-¿Es una orden?

-No lo dudes nene- le sonrío y pincho un poco de pasta y trato de relajarme y disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermosa Ana.

-¿Vamos a comer postre?

-A mí todavía me queda un lugarcito… quizás podamos compartir una porción de marquise de chocolate ¿quieres?

-Seguro- le respondo. A escondidas me quedo con la parte más pequeña mientras ella saborea el postre. No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos

-Vamos a la cama nene- no sé ni cuando llegamos, solo sé que cuando abro los ojos es de noche y Ana sentada en la punta de la cama me mira con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te ha llamado por lo menos 5 veces

-¿Quién?

-La Sra. Lincoln- _mierda_

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quería?

-No soy secretaria para tomar mensajes

-¿Estás disgustada?

- Sí

-No deberías, Elena solo es una amiga de la familia ya te lo explique

-Entonces no tendrás problema en que le llame a Kate y le diga a Elliot que se comunique con ella

-¿Y porque harías eso?

-Digo, si es amiga de la familia, entonces que Elliot se ocupe de lo que hace que te llame tanto- batalla perdida Grey

-Dime la verdad Christian ¿Qué es esa mujer en tu vida?

-Ven- ella se acerca y se acomoda a mi lado

-Te escucho

-Esto que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre tú y yo, nadie más puede saberlo

-De acuerdo

-No, recuerda que si bien no firmaste el contrato para ser sumisa, si firmaste el acuerdo de confidencialidad y no puedes decir nada a nadie

-Si Christian, lo recuerdo, tengo una copia

-Elena es quien me enseño todo lo de BMSD

-¡¿Qué?!- Su grito me sorprende

-¿Esa mujer es quien te enseño todo lo que tienes en tu cuarto rojo?

- Sí

-¿Qué edad tenías?

- Ana ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

-¡¿Qué edad tenías?!

-15 años- Ana abre sus ojos como platos no dando crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar

-¿Quince años? ¿quince años dices? ¡maldita pervertida!

-Ana. Por favor

-¡Nada! ¡no me digas nada! ¿te llama para que la folles?

-Dios mío no… entre ella y yo no existe nada de eso ya

-¿Y pretendes que te crea? ¿para qué diablos te llama entonces?

-Porque está preocupada por mi

-¿Preocupada por ti? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

-Que desde que te conocí perdí el control de mi vida- Ana deja los gritos y me mira

-Ana antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, yo tenía un mundo controlado. Elena a veces me ayudaba a elegir mis sumisas. Ella sabe de todo esto y no me juzga. Cuando todo esto comenzó yo era un adolescente descarriado, a quien le gustaba beber y meterse en problemas, Elena termino con todo eso cuando me propuso ser su sumiso, deje…

-¿Tú fuiste su sumiso?

- Sí

-Ay por dios… ella ¿te castigaba?

- Sí

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con ella?

-Si- Ana no aguanta más y llora y en ese mismo instante yo me odio a mí mismo. La abrazo y la traigo hacia mí.

-No quiero que llores y mucho menos por algo que ya paso hace años Ana

-Christian ella abusó de ti- la miro con sorpresa

-Ana, Elena trajo control y disciplina a mi vida. Si no hubiera llegado a mi vida mi siguiente paso hubieran sido las drogas, la expulsión del colegio, una vida de mierda. Ana, Elena tomó todas las decisiones por mí, yo me puse en sus manos y ella… ella me ayudó mucho Ana. Incluso me prestó el dinero con el que inicié mi empresa

-Christian, ¡tenias 15 años por dios santo! Esa mujer te violo

-¡Anastasia no hables así! Los dos lo deseamos y ocurrió. Solo eso

-¡Tú eras un menor cuando esa mujer te uso para satisfacerse a ella misma!

-Ana no quiero discutir sobre eso contigo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer cuando estas a mi lado

-No cambies de tema ¿lo sabe tu madre?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Christian esto es inconcebible… llámala ahora mismo y dile que deje de molestarte

- Ana... déjalo así

-¡Llámala y dile que no te moleste, que soy tu novia y que no quiero que hables más con ella! Si a ti no te agrada José a mí no me gusta ella para nada- Ana tiene razón, casi le exijo que deje de tratar al fotógrafo ¿Por qué ella no puede pedirme lo mismo a mí?

-De acuerdo- me entrega el celular

-Quiero escuchar

- ¿Para qué?

-Quiero escuchar- suspiro molesto pero a ella no le importa. Ojala Elena no atienda, pero no tengo tanta suerte

-Christian ya me estaba impacientando

-Hola Elena

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tú nunca dejas que nadie atienda tu teléfono y hoy te llame y todas las veces me atendió esa niñita, Anastasia- Ana tuerce el gesto

-Elena voy a tener que pedirte que no me llames tan seguido, a Ana no le gusta la relación que existe entre nosotros

-¿Y desde cuando una sumisa decide eso Christian?

-Elena, Ana no es mi sumisa

-Tenía razón sobre esa chiquita, ¿acaso juegas a los novios ahora?

-Ya te dije que la relación que tengo con Ana no es asunto tuyo y no te metas

-Christian… estas cometiendo un error

-Puede ser pero es algo mío y no quiero arruinarlo

-¿Yo lo arruino?

-De momento si Elena

-Esto va a terminar mal, yo te conozco, tú no eres flores y corazones Christian y esa Anastasia se merece unos buenos azotes por su impertinencia- Ana cierra de un portazo la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ruido, nada más, escucha Elena si de verdad tu preocupación es sincera, dame un tiempo y haré que Ana no se moleste con eso, y luego quizás tú y yo podamos retomar nuestra amistad ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré solo porque me importas Christian, pero lo que a nosotros nos gusta, no deja de gustarnos nunca, y cuando te aburras de las flores volverás y como siempre yo te voy a estar esperando

-Hasta pronto Elena

-Hasta pronto Christian- ¿a dónde diablos se habrá ido Anastasia ahora?. Llamo a su móvil pero por supuesto que no responde, miro el reloj y son las 20, al parecer tenía mucho sueño. Llamo a Taylor quien me dice que Ana salió del hotel y que ahora está en el comedor. ¿será una buena idea ir a verla? ¿estará enojada todavía? Tengo que averiguarlo. Cuando me siento en la mesa la taza de té esta fría y ella me mira con sus ojos azules rojos. Estuvo llorando, llorando por mí, un maldito enfermo que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su vida. La miro y no le digo nada. El camarero se acerca

-Quisiera un café con leche y algún muffin de chocolate y otro té para la señorita y un muffin de arándanos para ella

-Enseguida señor- Ana no me mira y yo trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para este momento. Cuando llega lo que pedí ella endulza su té sin decir nada

-Ana… estoy tratando de pensar la mejor manera de explicarte que eso ya no forma parte de mi vida, Elena entendió que debe alejarse… tengo un pasado muy pesado Ana. Toda mi vida ha sido una mierda, ser un Grey es una de las pocas cosas buenas que han pasado en mi vida y conocerte a ti, ha sido la otra- miro sus ojos- tengo demasiadas sombras en mi vida Ana, una peor que otra y por más que he tratado como tú de alejarme de ti, eres demasiado irresistible, te necesito, necesito de tu compañía, de tus besos, de tu contención, de tus alegrías y tus enojos… yo no quiero perderte Ana. No quiero perder lo más maravilloso que he tenido hasta este momento. ¿me entiendes verdad? No puedo borrar el pasado Ana, ojala lo pudiera hacer pero no puedo.- ella se sube a mis piernas y me besa. Recién ahí respiro con tranquilidad

-No quiero que la vuelvas a ver nunca mas

-Te lo prometo Ana- ella vuelve a besarme y merendamos juntos y un poco más tranquilos. Ana dice que no quiere cenar así que nos vamos a la cama temprano. Por suerte el miércoles todo sale bien y a las 21 aterrizamos en Seattle y una ambulancia lleva a Ray hasta la Immediate Clinic Queen Anne. Mamá me envía un mensaje que Raymond llego bien y estable. Que mañana después del mediodía podemos ir a visitarlo, Ana duerme a mi lado en el coche mientras vamos al Escala.


	21. Capitulo 21

Cuando abro los ojos el jueves por la mañana siento como si un millón de ladrillos estuvieran sobre mi cabeza. Apenas puedo soportar la luz del día pero me levanto al no ver a Anastasia a mi lado. Me dirijo a la cocina y la veo bebiendo té y hablando con Gail

-Tuve tanto miedo, por suerte Christian estuvo a mi lado porque creo que sola no hubiera soportado

-El Sr Grey es todo un caballero- sonrío ante el comentario de Gail

-Si, lo es, es mi caballero andante y yo lo amo muchísimo- Ana ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Pienso para mí mismo y doy un suspiro

-Buenos días hermosas damas- Gail me sonríe y Ana también. Me acerco y la beso

-¿Se siente bien Sr Grey?

-No, me duele mucho la cabeza Gail

-Le preparo su desayuno y le alcanzo ya mismo un analgésico

-Gracias

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza mi amor?

-Un poco nena

-Quizás cuando vayamos a ver a mi papá puedas hacer que tu mamá te haga algunos controles

- Ana- le digo poniendo cara de pena

-Christian, recuerda lo que dijo el médico en Montesano y no te pongas en caprichoso

-¿Caprichoso?

-Si, como esos nenes de 4 años que lloran por todo si no le dan el gusto- Gail me alcanza mi café y pone un vaso de jugo y el analgésico cerca de mí. Le doy un sorbo al café y me tomo el jugo junto con la pastilla

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-¿Qué comiste tú?

-Un sándwich de queso tostado

-No tengo buenos recuerdos de eso ¿hay muffins o galletas Gail?

-Hay galletas de chocolate

-Perfecto, tráeme algunas- mientras comemos miro a Ana. Me encanta su compañía y disfruto el tiempo con ella

-Sr Grey- Taylor

-Buen día Taylor, dime…

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado- Ana me mira con cara rara y la beso. Sonríe. Vamos con Taylor al estudio

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sobre Leila Sr Grey- me había olvidado de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿pudieron encontrarla?

-No todavía pero al parecer no ha salido de California

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Welch estuvo trabajando en eso estos últimos días, con el reporte de autobuses, aviones y viajes privados. Hemos estado monitoreando su casa, la de su familia, el consultorio del psiquiatra por si regresa e inclusive el cementerio

-De acuerdo… que la sigan buscando, seguramente esta desequilibrada y necesita ayuda

-Si Sr… otro asunto

-Dime

-La Sr Lincoln ha venido

-¿Cuándo?

-Ayer por la noche me informo Gail

-¿Qué quería?

-Al parecer hablar con usted

-Taylor avisa que si ella vuelve a aparecer no la dejen subir y encárgate de decirle una vez más que hasta que yo no la llame, no me busque

-Si Sr. Su cita con el doctor Flynn es hoy a las 19

-Perfecto, gracias por todo

-Permiso- cierro los ojos ¿entendió Elena cuando dije que debía mantenerse alejada de mí?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ana… si claro hermosa- ella se acerca y se sienta en mis piernas. Me acomodo en su pecho y absorbo su aroma

-¿Estás cansado verdad?

-Para serte sincero, me da la sensación de que no hubiera dormido en toda mi vida

-En realidad si lo que Elliot contó es verdad, tienes años de atraso en el sueño

-¿Sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo verdad?

-Christian

-Sólo contigo me siento seguro, feliz y relajado… nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir tan feliz como tú Ana… yo no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a mi vida?- ella me mira con los ojos húmedos de amor. Me besa y su beso, ese que me da con sus perfectos labios, hace desaparecer toda la angustia y las dudas.

-Te amo Christian Grey… siempre me dices que te he hechizado, pero ha sido al revés, tú me tienes hechizada a mí, yo tampoco puedo imaginarme al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. Tú te has convertido en todo mi mundo y no quiero separarme de ti jamás.

-Por más que lo intentes, no voy a dejar que te vayas nunca

-¿Ah sí?

-Voy a atarte para impedirlo

-Christian… eres tremendo

-Me gustas mucho

-¿Te gusto nada más?

-Me importas mucho

-Eso esta mejor

Cuando llegamos al hospital tomar de la mano de Ana me hace sentir mucho más tranquilo. Llegamos hasta la sala de terapia intermedia y mamá está hablando con alguien y nos hace un gesto para que la esperemos. Ana me sonríe

-Me siento tranquila al saber que tu mamá está cuidando de mi papá- le doy un suave beso mientras mi madre se acerca

-Chicos, buen día- abraza a Ana y me da un beso a mi

-¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Molesto… no le gusta estar aquí pero bueno, ahora le están haciendo unos estudios y en un rato viene el Dr. Mayer el mejor cardiólogo de todo Seattle

-Grace, gracias por todo- le dice Ana y la abraza de nuevo mientras sonrío.

-De nada cariño, te tengo mucho aprecio y es lo menos que tu padre se merece. Ahora usted caballero, vamos que le vamos a hacer un par de estudios como solicitó el médico en Montesano- pongo los ojos en blanco

-Y nada de poner caras- me reta mi madre. Frunzo los hombros resignados y me voy con ella dejando a Ana sentada en el pasillo

ANASTASIA

Mientras espero poder ver a mi padre y Christian se va con Grace a hacerse los análisis me siento y pienso en todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo estos días. Si bien Roach me dijo que me tomara la semana libre, mañana ya podría ir a trabajar. No quiero atrasar todo y el lunes Jack y Elizabeth ya estarán de vuelta. ¿Christian dirá en algún momento que somos novios? Jack me mira raro, no sé qué es lo que le pasa conmigo, pero siempre me sonríe y es muy atento. Seguramente al obseso del control no le gustará mucho la idea de que mi jefe sea tan "considerado conmigo". ¿Tendré que contárselo? Seguramente si se da cuenta solo se disgustará conmigo… ¿pero cómo hago para que entienda que la única persona con la que me interesa estar es con él? Además está todo eso de su pasado misterioso. Christian no parece querer hacerme partícipe de nada de eso. Y yo quiero conocerlo más ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo entro en su mundo? Son demasiadas preguntas. Veo un doctor caminar hacia mí

-Disculpe doctor

-Sí señorita

-¿Dónde están los consultorios ginecológicos?

-En el tercer piso

-Gracias

Tomo el ascensor y hablo con la mujer de informes. Me pueden atender de inmediato. Por suerte lleve algo de dinero para pagar la consulta. La Dra. Green me recibe y la primera sensación que tengo es que es muy agradable

-Srita Steele, bienvenida- me dice mientras completa unos datos en una hoja

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué asunto es su consulta? Veo que es la primera vez que viene

-Si, la consulta es porque quiero que me indique un método anticonceptivo

-Comprendo ¿no usó algún método previamente?

-No

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Eh, bueno, yo hasta hace muy poco no tenía relaciones sexuales- ella levanta la mirada como esperando que le explique y yo me muero de vergüenza

-Tuve mi primera relación sexual hace pocas semanas atrás

-De acuerdo Anastasia ¿Qué usaron en ese momento?

-Preservativo

-¿Los han usado en cada relación sexual que han tenido?

- Sí

-Perfecto, no te sonrojes, puedes hablar con tranquilidad

-Es que me da pena

-Que no te de nada, tienes que poder hablar de tu sexualidad sin sentir que es algo para avergonzarse

-Bueno

-Así que eras virgen… hasta no hace mucho tiempo

- Sí Dra.

-Bueno, ¿planeas tener relaciones en los días venideros?

- Sí...

-¿Tiene tu novio problemas con los preservativos?

- Él no tiene problemas en usarlos, pero dice que preferiría no hacerlo, para bueno, usted sabe, sentir mejor

-Es bueno saber que quiere eso pero que te cuida también Anastasia, el sexo es algo de a dos, y ambos deben preocuparse por el bienestar del otro. Ahora ¿Cuándo tienes tu próximo período?

-A fines de la otra semana si no ha cambiado nada

-Lo que podemos hacer es aplicarte una inyección ahora mismo para que tú y tu novio puedan tener relaciones los próximos días sin problemas- asiento- una vez que termine tu período, comenzaremos con la píldora ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí

-Te voy a dar la primera caja gratis y una receta para que la compres el mes que viene ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Dra.- ella me explica todo, acerca de la ovulación, de la píldora del día después y me hace una ecografía para ver el estado de mi útero y todo eso. Salgo muerta de calor por la charla y regreso con mi cajita, mi receta y mis nervios al asiento donde Christian me dejo. Nada pasa por la siguiente media hora y yo ya me estoy impacientando. Christian y Grace regresan y ella me sonríe y se va. Christian se acerca y me abraza cuando me paro

CHRISTIAN

Mi hermosa Ana sigue sentada donde la deje anteriormente y cuando se para la abrazo y absorbo un poco de su perfume maravilloso

- ¿Me extrañaste bebé?

-Sí, todo esto es muy tedioso

-Mamá fue a buscar al doctor Mayer para que hable contigo acerca del tratamiento de Ray

-Perfecto- me dice mientras se sienta

-Ana ¿Qué es esa caja que tienes en la mano?- ella se sonroja ¿Qué paso ahora?

-Estuve con una ginecóloga. Me colocó una inyección por lo que los próximos días podemos hacer el amor sin usar preservativos. Me dio esta caja con la píldora anticonceptiva y una receta para comprarla el mes que viene. Me dijo que debía comenzar a tomarlas después de que finalice mi período. Y que tiene que ser siempre a la misma hora. Necesito que me ayudes a poner la alarma en el BlackBerry cuando volvamos a tu casa- cada palabra que sale de su boca me asombra más y más. Ella pensó en mí, en como quiero sentir sus pliegues en mi miembro sin nada que se interponga entre ellos. Sabe que quiero sentirla toda y a pesar de su vergüenza, hizo la consulta. Ella es lo mejor que me paso en la vida

-Claro que te voy a ayudar para que no olvides tomarla. Ana, yo simplemente estoy, no sé qué palabra usar, tú has recordado lo que te dije y yo no sé cómo o con que recompensarte todo lo que haces por mi

-Ya lo haces

-¿De verdad?

- Sí

-¿Cómo Ana, como lo hago? Dímelo

-Ana este es el Dr. Mayer- mamá no ahora… Ana se para y lo saluda. El Dr. dice que Raymond debe tomar una pastilla de por vida y cuidarse mucho en su alimentación y comenzar a moverse un poco más. Hay que controlar su colesterol y el azúcar en su sangre de forma semanal al menos por un mes seguido. Le pasa una hoja con los alimentos que Ray puede y no puede comer y una rutina de ejercicios. Se despide de Ana que se muestra acongojada

-Ana… ¿me permites sugerirte algo?

-Sí Grace, dime

-Convence a tu padre para que se quede en mi casa

-¿En tu casa?

-Sí, de esa forma podemos controlarlo todo el mes que tenga que quedarse en Seattle. Mi casa es enorme y podemos ocuparnos de su alimentación. Además Carrick tendrá un compañero de pesca y se alejará un poco del trabajo que lo pone tan estresado. Quizás teniendo a Ray en casa quiera trabajar desde ahí y tu padre también se sentirá acompañado- mi madre es lo mejor del universo. Ana llora y ella la abraza

-Vamos cariño, no llores

-Es que esto… es demasiado Grace… yo no quiero abusar de tu confianza

-Anastasia, desde que tú has entrado en la vida de Christian, ha sido una alegría tras otra y si hay alguien que está en deuda contigo soy yo… convence a tu padre para que se quede con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- Ana asiente y yo le guiño el ojo a mi madre en señal de agradecimiento.

-Supe que tienes consulta con John hoy hijo

- Sí

-Bueno, yo lo invité a comer, así que pueden venir los dos juntos desde ahí

-fantástico

-Christian ...

-Lo siento, de acuerdo

-Ana, vamos a convencer a tu padre así esta noche también tu cenas con nosotros.

-De acuerdo- convencer a Raymond Steele fue casi tan duro como convencer a Ana de que la necesito en mi vida. Pero finalmente ante las lágrimas de su hija Raymond acepta por lo que todos juntos vamos a la casa de mis padres. Dejo a Ana primero en lo de Kate, ella irá luego a verlo. Yo me voy al Escala con Taylor y llamo a Ros para preguntarle cómo van las cosas en la empresa. Decididamente contratarla fue la mejor decisión que tome. Dice que me enviará el detalle por mail y que raramente me extraña. La consulta con John me frustra. Me escucha, me escucha y no dice absolutamente nada. Cuando llegamos a casa miro a Ana y veo que tiene mala cara ¿y ahora qué diablos hice? Entonces veo porque es, mi madre invitó a Elena

-Hola nena- le digo mientras la beso efusivamente para que vea que no me importa que ella esté aquí.

-Hola

-Cambia esa cara Ana, yo no sabía que mi madre la iba a invitar

-Sí, lo sé

-Entonces ¿me regalas una sonrisa?- Ana levanta un poco la mirada y me sonríe

-¡Yerno!- Ray me abraza riendo después de esa palabrita

-Me alegro ver tu mejoría suegro… ¿te están cuidando bien?

-Tanto que podría acostumbrarme

-Me parece genial- me acerco a ella- Elena, que gusto volver a verte

-Christian… lo mismo digo- veo que Ray se va a la puerta y la miro a mi madre, que se acerca

-Un amigo suyo, un tal Adam vino a verlo, se van a cenar juntos

-¿Sabe?

-Si querido, le hice prometer por Ana que se portaría bien- nos sentamos a cenar y noto la incomodidad de Ana durante la cena por lo que varias veces tomo su mano y la aprieto para que se dé cuenta de que soy feliz de que ella esté a mi lado, finalmente vamos hasta la sala a tomar café y comer algunos chocolates

-Esos chocolates me traen muy bellos recuerdos- le digo a Ana mientras come uno. Ella se atraganta un poco y yo me río

-¿Cómo está todo John?- pregunta mi madre

-¿A qué te refieres específicamente Grace?- mi madre me señala

-A mi hijo menor

-Tu hijo menor esta como de costumbre, encerrado pero a la vez, es fascinante como está transitando el camino de su curación

-¿El camino de su curación?- pregunta mamá y todos miramos a Flynn

-Si, debo decirte Anastasia, que tu llegada a la vida de Christian me ha ahorrado años de terapia

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Ana

-Pero no puedo decir nada más, secreto profesional ¿comprenden?

-Secreto profesional mis bolas

-¡Elliot!- grita mi madre y John larga una ruidosa carcajada

-Lo siento, pero ahora yo quiero saber

-Podemos preguntárselo directamente a Christian

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno, a ver, lo primero sería lo siguiente ¿has tenido alguna vez alguna demostración pública de cariño, como besar a alguien, que no haya sido Anastasia?

-No

-¿Te has sentido tan angustiado como lo has estado cuando se separaron?

-No

-¿Qué es lo que siempre me dices con respecto a su compañía?

-Que me gusta estar con ella

-¿Aunque solo lo mires dormir?

- Sí

-¿Qué ha pasado con tus pesadillas desde que la conoces?

-Casi no las tengo

-¿Hace cuánto que no llorabas por algo o por alguien Christian?

-No lo recuerdo

-Es hora de que lo asumas Christian… ya no puedes luchar contra ello, deja que salga de tu boca, déjalo salir, no tengas miedo, nada malo puede pasarte porque Anastasia lo siente también. Y la respuesta a todo lo que hoy me preguntaste es sí. SI puede Anastasia amarte. SI puedes ser el amor de alguien. SI puede importarte ella. SI puedes sentirte mal y triste cuando no está a tu lado. Christian…- tomo la mano de Ana y la miro, sus ojos azules brillan de una manera maravillosa

-Ana… yo… yo te amo

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
